When High School Gets Even More Interesting
by psychokitty3
Summary: AU TEEN FIC, all four sisters and some boys from the show! Life is normal for the Halliwells Trudeaus, and Wyatts. That is, until a psycho killer is on the loose at Baker High, the school Prue, Piper, Andy, and Leo attend. COMPLETE!
1. Drive

AN: Yes, this is the much-requested sequel to my 'When High School Gets Interesting'. But, don't worry. You don't have to read it to know what is happening here. There are just a few references to that story. Also, there was some character development in that story, so you might be a bit confused to who the hell the people are in this story if you haven't read that one. Okay, now, it's time to actually make sense. This isn't my first fic, nor is it the only one that I am working on now. But, I will still try to update as often as possible. Also, I would like to thank PiperHalliwell025 for her/his last review, for it gave me an idea for this fic and how the story will go. It isn't exactly like s/he suggested, but her/his review inspired this idea! Okay, now that the note is over, happy reading!   
  
Now, the amazing chapter 1:  
  
:::::::::  
  
"So, you pass?"  
  
Prue looked at her sister as she waited anxiously for the answer. Piper had just taken her driver's test, as it was her sixteenth birthday. Prue had taken her as a surprise, only telling Grams what she was doing. Piper's face broke out into a huge grin. "I passed!" Prue smiled also, and hugged her sister.   
  
"Okay, Prue, thank you." Piper said. Prue had been hugging her for the past half a minute. "Oh, sorry. I'm just SO happy!" Prue said, jumping up and down a bit. "Why, because your little sister is growing up so fast?" Piper said. "No," Prue said. "Because this means that I don't have to drive everyone around all the time, run all the errands, and so on. I FINALLY have someone to share the responsibilities with!" "Oh, so I'm just someone to help you with your chores?" Piper asked jokingly. "Yup, and that's why you are going to be driving when we pick up Phoebe and Paige." Prue said, getting into the passenger seat. "Oh, but are you sure that you won't get bored, not having to concentrate on the road and all?" Piper asked jokingly. Whenever Prue would get bored, she would start obsessing. "No, I don't. I mean, who can get bored when they're in the same car as our two little sisters?" Prue asked, the two of them buckling their seat belts. Piper paused, then said, "You're right!" The then both burst out laughing. "We better go. You know how those two get about lateness." Prue said. "Fine, let's go." Piper said, pulling out of the parking space.   
  
;;;;;;;  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Paige told Phoebe.  
  
"Aw, come on, Paige! It's fun, and great exercise!" Phoebe said. Phoebe had talked Paige into signing up for a kickboxing class with her. "And besides, we need to learn to defend ourselves." "But, I think we already know how, if you know what I mean." Paige said. She was referring to what had happened a short three months earlier. "Yeah, but we should still take a class." Phoebe said, throwing another punch at the poor, defenseless bag in front of her. "Whatever you say. I guess it is kind of fun, if you ignore the fact that it wears you out completely." Paige said, throwing another punch at her bag.   
  
"Okay, class. That's the end of today's work out. I hope to be seeing all of you next week!" said their instructor, Ms. Burge, said. Well, that was her real name. She preferred that her students call her by her first two initials, C.M. "See you next week, C.M.!" Phoebe said she and Paige exited the door.   
  
"Those two better be on time." Paige said. "Since when is Prue ever on time?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, I know. But, I would actually like to take a shower as soon as possible. I don't want to be too smelly tonight." Paige said. "Why?" her older sister asked. "Well, don't you remember?" Phoebe shook her head. "The boys are coming back from their trip to Hawaii tonight." Paige reminded Phoebe. "Oh, yeah. I don't know how I could forget. I mean, they've been gone for a week." Phoebe said. "Yeah, the luckies. I mean, does this family go anywhere for Spring Break? Ever?" Paige asked. "Nope. I mean, I think we did once, but now we are a family with a single grandmother taking care of her four granddaughters. That means..." "No vacations." Paige finished. "Yup." Phoebe said, groaning a bit. "And now, everyone will be coming into school bragging about how much fun they had over their Spring Break, while all we can brag about is how sweaty we got in kickboxing class." Paige said depressingly.   
  
"Yeah, and... hey, there's the car!" Phoebe said, pointing in the direction of the parking lot entrance. Paige turned her head and saw the car as well. The two looked at each other, shocked. Prue was NEVER on time. She was either really early or really late. That was the Halliwell curse. The only one it escaped was Piper. She was either right on time or a minute late. The car came up with the right side facing towards the two girls. Prue stuck her head out of the window and said, "Come on, you two, get in!" "Hey, Prue, you're actually on time!" Paige said. "For once." Paige added jokingly. "Hey!" Prue said. "Hey yoursel- wait, you're on the wrong side of the car." Phoebe said, looking at her sister awkwardly. Piper then leaned forward so that they could see her. "Hey, guys!" "Piper, aren't you supposed to have an adult over 25 with your permit?" Paige asked suspiciously. "What permit?" Piper asked. "I have a license." She then whipped out her wallet and showed the two her new license. "You passed?" Phoebe asked. "Yes!" Paige said. "What?" Prue asked her youngest sister. "Now, we can actually be on time for things!" Paige said excitedly as she and Phoebe got in. "Shut up!" Prue said. Phoebe just stuck out her tongue at Prue. "NO!" Paige said. "Okay, you three! Prue, stop it. Paige, Phoebe, don't make me come back there." Piper said, looking at the two in the rearview mirror. "Okay." Phoebe said, sitting back, defeated.   
  
After a few minutes, Phoebe asked "Does that mean that you guys will have to share the car?" "Yup." Prue answered. "This should be interesting." Paige whispered. "I heard that, and it won't. We have arranged a system." Piper said, giving them a quick glance, then putting her eyes back on the road. "And that would be...?" Paige asked. "We have an order of importance." Prue said. "Real emergencies, dates, errands, going out with friends. Those are the most common things, so we will deal with the less common when they come." "Real emergencies are common?" Phoebe asked skeptically. "With are luck, they are." Prue said. "Yeah, you're right about that." Paige said with a little chuckle.   
  
"So, aren't the boys coming back tonight?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, Pheebs. I just told you that, remember?" Paige said, giving her sister a queer look. "No." Phoebe said jokingly. "Well, they are coming back tonight, so..." "I call the car!" Piper and Prue said at the same time. "Effective system." Paige whispered sarcastically to Phoebe. "Prue, it's my birthday." Piper stated, implying something. "Fine, you can have the car. Andy and I will take theirs." Prue said. Andy and Leo shared a car, too, and it was very small. It could only fit two people. "Thanks, Prue. I would hug you, but I'm driving." Piper said. "Your welcome, sixteen-year-old." Prue said smartly. "Don't call me that." Piper said. The girls laughed and talked all the way back to the "Manor".   
  
::::::::  
  
AN: I know, this chapter really sucked, but so did the first chapter of its prequel. If you haven't read "When High School Gets Interesting", you won't know exactly who "the boys" are, but I bet you can make a pretty good guess, since I put in Trudeau and that Piper had a date, and Glenn. There are three of the boys there. Also, you won't know how cell phones are helpful or about the incident with Mr. Connel if you haven't read it. But, don't worry, you will get the drift of what is going on if you read that, or if you don't, some things will be restated so that you get what's happening. Oh, and this chapter is named after a song by Incubus! I know, it's the same thing I did last story, but I decided to keep it constant. 


	2. Walking On Sunshine

AN: Hi, peeps! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I've gotten bunches and it is making me happy. And, sorry the update took so long. This is a long chapter! It has both getting ready for the dates and the dates in them. Yes, it includes moments between all the couples!  
  
PiperHalliwell025 - Happy? I didn't notice. (extreme sarcasm) I am happy that you are happy. Do you think that you used repetition enough? Oh, and you are my first review, so you should be proud of yourself. Happiness and joy is spread throughout the world! And, just to let you know, I got my ten reviews saying they wanted a sequel before I even began writing the chapter! How about them apples?   
piperleo4eva - Oh, P/L fluff is in this chapter! I mean, I did say that the girls were getting with their guys, right? And, the eatch sentenace? That is very confusing, I really don't know what you mean. Do you mean death sentence? Well, that's what I take it as, so I am happy he has the death sentence too. Also, keep in mind that he hasn't been executed yet.   
onetreehill4eva - thanks   
Parker's Pretender - Thanks, and yes, it will be getting more 'interesting'!   
Gryffindor620 - You weren't expecting a sequel? Okay, did you not read the part that said that if I got ten reviews requesting a sequel I would make one? Did you not see the many more than ten reviews in my review link that said they wanted a sequel? Well, that's okay. You are aloud to be clueless. I forgive you. Thanks.   
Winter blaze - thanks   
p3charmed4eva - Thank you, thanks, I thanketh thee, gracias, etc.   
Jules713 - Your welcome!   
LeoPiper24/7 - Yes, I actually got more than ten reviews that said they wanted a sequel. And, I don't think I'm terrible. I know I'm really smart and witty, and i can make people feel better. I also know that i can turn a frown upside-down. I know, overused lame cliche. yada yada yada. But, I think it did kind of suck anyways. This chapter is better though.   
  
Now, the beautiful chapter two...  
  
::::::  
  
"Guys, does my hair look okay?" Piper asked her sister nervously. "Yeah, it looks great, but what about my dress?" Prue asked. "That looks beautiful on you, but do you think these shoes make my foot look too big?" Phoebe asked, looking down at her high heels. "No, of course not, but do you think my eyeshadow is too much?" Piper asked. "No, that's just the right amount for your skin tone, but do you think-"   
  
"I'll tell you what I think." Paige said. She was standing in the entrance of the bathroom. "I think that you three are ridiculous! You all look great, so stop asking each other about every little bit of your appearances!" "Oh, right, sorry, Paige." Piper said meekly. "Aw, it's okay. It was just really annoying. But, I have to admit, it was also entertaining." Paige said, regretting yelling at them. "Oh, and how do I look?" she asked them, and they laughed. "Very funny, Paige." Phoebe said. "No, I'm serious!" Paige said. "Oh, you look fine if you don't wear that pout." Prue said, still smiling. "Thanks." Paige said shyly. "Wait... does our little Paige have a crush on someone?" Piper asked in a baby voice. "Shut up." Paige told Piper. "Aw, I think she does!" Phoebe said, also in a baby voice. "Okay, guys, stop it." Prue said. "Thanks." Paige told Prue, grateful that someone stuck up for her. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's really cute!" Prue said, turning her voice into a baby voice too. The three older girls burst out laughing. They only stopped when Paige said "Okay, guys, stop it! It's not funny anymore!"  
  
"Oh, you just admitted that it was funny!" Piper pointed out. Paige just stuck out her tongue at Piper, and she returned the favor. "Piper, don't encourage her." Prue said. "Yeah, Piper, you don't want to wear your tongue out before tonight." Paige said. "Oh, nice, Paige, nice." Piper said, then turned to the mirror to check on her make-up. Prue and Phoebe were silently giggling. "And don't think I don't hear those." Piper said, reapplying her eyeshadow. "You two are going to be doing the exact same thing tonight." "What?" Phoebe asked "We're going to be sticking our tongues out at Paige?" At that, Prue and Paige burst out laughing. "Oh, Prue, I wouldn't be laughing at that. You wouldn't want this worn-out tongue of mine to slip, would you?" Piper said, smiling slyly. "You wouldn't!" Prue said, smile vanishing completely. "Only if you make me." Piper said, turning back to the mirror. Phoebe and Paige just looked between their two older sisters. The younger two had no idea what the younger two were talking about.   
  
"What are you two talking about?" Paige asked. "Nothing." Prue said, breaking her glare at Piper and leaving the room. "Piper..." "No, don't even try. If you think that I'm going to give up my leverage, you have another think coming!" Piper said, and left the bathroom also. Phoebe and Paige gave each other puzzled glances, then left the bathroom.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
"Piper!"  
  
Piper turned around from her bedroom mirror to see a pissed off Prue. "WHY did you mention anything?" Prue asked. "You know that those two will try to find out what we were talking about." "Sorry, Prue. This damn tongue of mine hasn't cooperated so far today. I hope it will tonight." Piper said. "And, besides, you owe me majorly. I had to cough up $150 for that vase! And you KNOW how pissed Grams was at me for breaking it. And it was all so you wouldn't get into major trouble for sl-" Prue put her hand over Piper's mouth. "Shush! You never know who might be listening!" Piper tore Prue's hand off and looked at the door. Something caught her eye, and she smiled. "You're right. You know, Paige and Phoebe are little brats, aren't they?" Piper asked, giving Prue a wink. Prue caught on quickly. "Oh, you are SO right! They are such little sluts!"   
  
"Hey!" "Shush!" Piper and Prue smiled at each other, and Piper opened the door. In tumbled Paige and Phoebe. "You little sneakers!" Prue said. "Oh, I thought that we were sluts!" Phoebe said huffily. "Aw, Pheebs, you know we didn't mean that! We just knew you were listening. You kind of deserved it." Piper said. "You're right. Phoebe really did!" Paige said, joining Piper and Prue in facing Phoebe. "What? Is this gang up on Phoebe day or something?" Phoebe asked, fake hurt in her eyes. "Aw, shut up you little brat! Come and give me a hug!" Prue said, holding out her arms. When Phoebe pulled away, she said "I had wondered why you had dropped the vase, Piper. You're normally so careful with expensive things. It was just to cover up something you did, Prue." "Yes, and we will NOT be going into details about that." Prue said, giving Piper a look. She then left the room. Paige and Phoebe turned towards Piper again. "As I said, there is NO way I'm giving up the leverage." Phoebe and Paige left the room in a huff.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" four voices rang. All four girls reached the entrance area at the same time. "So, wanna get it all together?" Piper asked. The other three nodded. All four girls ran to the door and stood side-by-side. Prue and Paige opened the double doors, revealing the four boys, who were each standing across from their respective girl. They all stood in silence for a moment, just staring at each other. Paige was the first to break the silence "Um, Glenn, I've had enough of this romantic silence stuff. Wanna go into the other room and watch Spider-Man?" Paige asked, holding out her hand for Glenn's he took it, and they walked off into the TV room. "Shall we go, my lady?" Leo asked, bowing and holding out his hand for Piper's. "Yes, we shall." Piper said, putting her hand on his. He kissed it, and said "Then let us go." He and Piper walked down the steps. "Let's go too, Phoebe." Billy said, and they headed over to the Trudeau's. As soon as the other two were out of sight, Andy pulled Prue into a passionate kiss. "Nice to see you, too." Prue said, smiling, after they pulled away. Andy then looked over her shoulder at the clock. "Dinner reservations." Andy said, and held out his hand. Prue put her hand in his, and said "What, no kiss?" "Okay." Andy said, and kissed her passionately again. After pulling away, Prue said, smiling, "That'll do." They ran down the steps and towards Andy's car.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
"So, which Spider-Man you got?" Glenn asked as they entered the room. "Spider-Man? Yeah, right. I meant Psycho." Paige said, picking up the DVD. "Oh, much better than Spider-Man. But, why didn't you say so?" Glenn asked. "Oh, come on. Phoebe watched the movie and could never be alone during thunder storms again. There is no way they would let me watch it." Paige said, setting up the TV and DVD player. "So, why do you want to watch it? Won't they know you've watched it if you won't be alone during thunderstorms?" Glenn asked. "No." Paige said. "Because I already won't be alone during thunderstorms. Remember my little incident with a psycho?" Paige asked. "Ready." she said. She had just finished setting up. "Who said you're ready without popcorn?" Glenn asked, pointing towards the kitchen. "Right!" Paige said, running in there.   
  
A few minutes later, the two were settled in front of the television, popcorn and drinks in hand. "Popcorn?" Paige asked. "Check." Glenn said. "Sodas?" "Check" "Movie?" "Check." "Okay, we're ready." Paige clicked 'play' on the remote.   
  
About half an hour into the movie, Paige was starting to get scared. It was a lot creepier than she thought. She screamed when the psycho popped out at one of the unsuspecting victims. Glenn put his arm around her, and she wasn't as scared anymore. She turned and smiled at Glenn. When she turned back to the movie, thoughts kept running back and forth through her head. 'Wait, did I just SMILE at GLENN?!? Oh my God, do I like him? Wait, I think I do. Maybe that's a good thing. Not maybe. It IS a good thing.' Paige turned to smile at Glenn again, only to find that he was smiling right back at her.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
"So, where are we going?" Phoebe asked. "The movie theater. I just forgot the tickets, so... ah, here they are!" Billy said, picking up the movie tickets. "Wait, we have to walk there, don't we?" Phoebe asked. "Nope. Dad arranged the cab, seeing as our older siblings wouldn't be able to drive us anywhere." Billy said, smirking. "Oh, yay! 'Cause, I mean, these aren't my walking heels." Phoebe said, looking at her shoes. "But they are beautiful just the same." Billy said, smiling. Phoebe, for one of the few times in her life, blushed. HONK HONK! "Op, there's the cab!" Billy said, and the two headed out of the door.   
  
"So, what movie are we seeing?" Phoebe asked when the cab dropped them off. "The Day After Tomorrow." Billy replied. "Oh. I know it's supposed to be a good movie and all, but why are we seeing it?" Phoebe asked. "Lots of scenes at night." Billy said, smiling mischievously. "Billy..."  
  
;;;;;;  
  
Prue and Andy were looking at the menu's when Prue said "I have something to tell you." She was surprised when she and Andy said it at the same time. "Okay, um... I'll go first." Prue said. Andy nodded. "Well, Piper knows what we did that night." Andy nodded needing no elaboration. "Leo knows, too." They laughed. "So, how did he find out?" Prue asked. "Oh, Leo's always been an early riser. He saw me sneaking in. Luckily, he was the only one up." Andy said. "How does Piper know?" he asked. "Oh, well... everyone was up when I got there. Piper spotted me and 'accidentally' broke Grams' favorite vase. I was able to get away because of that. She asked me about it later, and so now she has something to use against me." Prue said. "Oh, fun. Leo's doing the same thing. That's how I got stuck with our car tonight." "Same here, except, since Phoebe and Paige were in the back when she did it, she just said that it was her birthday. I know that Piper doesn't want to loose her leverage, but she could still tell." Prue said.  
  
"Your orders, please?" the waiter said, coming upon their table. "Um, I'll have the fettucini alfredo." Prue said. "And I'll have the parmashetti ravioli." Andy said, handing the waiter his menu. "Oh, yeah." Prue said, giving the waiter her menu too.  
  
The two spent the rest of their meal talking about a plethora of different topics. After Andy paid the check, Prue asked "Where are we going now?" "Miss, we are going to the park to look up at the stars." Andy said. "Oh, how romantic." Prue said, and the two left the restaurant.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
"Leo, where are we going?"   
  
As soon as they had gotten into the car, Leo had blindfolded Piper to surprise her. He had arranged something really special since it was her birthday. Since she was blindfolded, he had to drive the trusty Halliwell station wagon, which was a lot harder than it looked. "Don't you mean 'where are we?'?" Leo asked, stopping the car. When she felt the car stop, Piper was filled with suspense. She didn't know what the big surprise was, and she wanted to know badly.   
  
A few minutes later, Leo was leading Piper down a path. "Leo, where the hell are we going?" Piper asked, getting a little irritated. She didn't mean to be, but she had no idea where she was! "We're almost there." he whispered. "Where?" she demanded. "Here!" Leo said, and he took off the blindfold.  
  
Piper gasped. She was in a garden, a very beautiful garden. She was standing on a stone path which was flanked by beds of flowers on both sides. There were red, white, yellow, and pink roses, many different types of pansies, and just about every color flower imaginable. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the largest flower area. The only light came from the very small ground lights lining the stone paths. In front of her, on an intersection of her stone path and another, was a small table with chairs on either side. On that table were two place settings with beautifully prepared food on top. Between the two settings were a candle and a vase with one simple red rose.   
  
"Oh my God!" Piper whispered. "Do you like it?" Leo asked uneasily. "I love it!" she squealed, and kissed him. "Well, let's begin our meal, my Queen." he said, taking her towards the table. "Leo..." Piper said, following him. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. "Thank you, Leo. This is just... so magical." Piper said, looking into his eyes. "And so are you." Leo said.  
  
They spent the rest of the meal talking and looking at each other lovingly. At the end of the meal, Leo said "Now, it's time for me to give you your present." Piper smiled. The dinner was lovely, she wondered what else he could do for her. He pulled out a long, velvet box and gave it to her. "Open it." he said. She did, and then she gasped. "Leo, it's beautiful." she said, pulling out the necklace. It was a beautiful silver chain with a fancy clasp in the back. At the bottom, there was a small jewel. And not just any jewel, it was a garnet, Piper's favorite. On the top, bottom, left, and right, there was one pinpoint diamond to complete it.   
  
"Here, let me put it on." Leo said, and he fastened the necklace around Piper's neck. 'It looks perfect on her.' Leo thought. "Thank you, Leo." Piper said, pulling him into a passionate kiss. They continued kissing, the kisses getting deeper and deeper...  
  
;;;;;;  
  
AN: Aw, wasn't that a cute chapter? All the couples are together! I mean, even little Paige and Glenn are crushing on each other! Aw, the cuteness and fluffiness! Oh, and this is after a song by Katrina and the Waves! 


	3. One Thing Leads to Another

AN:I know! It's a really short chapter! Sorry!  
  
Now, the cheerful chapter three...  
  
;;;;;  
  
Prue woke up, gasping. She had just had a nightmare. She looked around, not recognizing where she was as her room. Then the events of the night replayed in her head. She looked up at the night sky, relieved. She turned over to wake up the sleeping Andy next to her. "On more minute, dad." he mumbled. "It's not dad, Andy, it's Prue." Andy shot up. "We did it again, didn't we?" he asked, smiling. "Yup." Prue said. "And, it's still night. We better get going." Prue said. "Yeah, I don't want any of my other siblings discovering me in the wee hours of the morning." he said, getting dressed. "Same here." Prue said, putting on her clothes as well. "What time is it, Andy?" she asked, noticing he had a watch on. He looked at it. "Two o'clock in the morning." "Oh, God. Please don't let Grams be up!" Prue said.   
  
;;;;;  
  
Andy drove Prue home quickly and parked his car in the driveway. There weren't any lights on in either of the houses, but they couldn't see part of the "Manor" because of the Halliwell wagon. They took that as a good sign. "See you tomorrow, Prue." Andy said. Then they kissed. "See you, Andy." she said, and rounded the cars to get to her house. As she got closer to the house, she saw a figure standing on the front porch. Prue's heart stopped. When she was at the bottom of the steps, she still couldn't make out who the figure was. "Um, hi, Grams." Prue said uneasily and guiltily. "Where?!?" the figure asked, very panicky.   
  
Prue felt her mouth drop open. "Piper?" she asked in a whisper. "Prue?" Piper asked. "What are you doing out here?" they asked each other at the same time. "Um, well, I, uh..." Piper stuttered. Prue gasped. "Piper, you didn't!" she said, fighting to keep her voice low. "Well, you did too!" Piper defended. "You're right, I did." Prue said. "How long have you been here?" she asked. "Um, about five minutes." Piper answered. "Well, why haven't you gone inside?" "The doors are locked." Piper responded, voice getting panicky again. "Damn." Prue said. "How the hell are we supposed to get in?" "I don't kn- oh wait, I do!"  
  
Piper jetted off to the side of the house, with Prue following close behind. "The trellis." they whispered at the same time. "Thank God it leads into my room." Piper said. Prue nodded. The two proceeded to climb up the trellis and up to Piper's window. It was closed. "How are we supposed to get in now, genius?" Prue asked sarcastically. Suddenly, the window opened, and a hand reached out. The two's hearts stopped. "Guys, you gonna grab on or what?" The two on the trellis looked at each other. That was Phoebe's voice. The two gave in and were helped by Phoebe into Piper's room.  
  
"Thanks." Piper said. "Your welcome." Paige said from Piper's bed. "And, you can thank us more by telling us why you were coming into the house at 2:20 in the morning." Phoebe said, sitting next to Paige. Piper and Prue groaned. "Or, we can go and wake Grams up." Paige added. Piper and Prue immediately gave in. "But, can we get in our PJs first?" Piper asked.  
  
;;;;;  
  
About two minutes later, the four were sitting in a circle on Piper's floor, all in their pajamas. "So, Piper, you first." Phoebe directed. Piper cleared her throat and began. "Well, Leo surprised me with a beautiful dinner. It was in this dimly lit garden with every color flower imaginable. There was this fountain in the background, and it was magical. The dinner was delicious, and when it was done, he gave me this." Piper said, showing her sisters her necklace. "Oh my God, Piper. That's beautiful!" Prue said, looking at the stone. "Thanks." Piper said, blushing. "Okay, continue." Phoebe said impatiently. "And, we, um... talked a lot and l-lost track of time and came home." Piper lied quickly. "Wow." Paige said happily. Piper and Prue both thought that they had bought it, when Phoebe's eyes opened wide.   
  
"Oh my God, Piper, you didn't! Did you?" Phoebe asked. Piper, knowing what she meant, just nodded. "And, and you did too, didn't you?" Phoebe asked, pointing to Prue. She nodded too. Phoebe just stared at the two, then smiled. "I am SO happy for you two!" Phoebe squealed. "You're happy for them for talking?" Paige asked, oblivious to what Phoebe was referring to. Phoebe leaned over and whispered something in Paige's ear. In the middle of the whispering, Paige's eyes widened. When Phoebe pulled back, Paige said "Okay, that was more than I really wanted to know."  
  
"Okay," Prue said, wanting to change the subject. "How did your little dates go?" "Well," Phoebe said. "Billy and I made out in the back of the movie theater." Prue, Piper, and Paige just stared at her. "What? It was NOTHING compared to what you two did." "Okay, Paige, you." Piper said, wanting to get off THAT subject. "Well, Glenn and I kissed." she said. "WHAT?!?" the three others asked, surprised. "We kissed. We were watching Psycho, and it was just one little kiss." Paige said, smiling. "You kissed?" Piper asked. "You were watching Psycho?" Phoebe asked. "Yes and yes." Paige answered. "AW!" Piper said, hugging her little sister. "That is SO cute!" Prue squealed. "Alright, off!" Paige said.   
  
The four spent a while talking, until they slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Grams walked in to check on Prue, but she wasn't there. "Prue..." Grams said, then walked into Piper's room to check on her. She saw all four of her granddaughters sleeping on the floor. "Girls." she said, shaking her head and closing the door.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
AN: I know, it's a short chapter, but I figured that it would be good to have. This is after a song by The Fixx! 


	4. Heartbreaker

AN: Hey, sorry about the delay in updating, I was busy and not at home at all! Sorry, but, I do have a life after all.  
  
PiperHalliwell025 - You are full of pleases now, aren't you?   
piperleo4eva - Good, that's what I thought you meant. Oh, and I can't promise that nothing bad will happen...   
p3charmed4eva - yes, the 2 best ys!   
onetreehill4eva - nice use of punctuation, and thanks   
LeoPiper24/7 - Oh, Paige is still 10, but Phoebe is now 13. Yup, changed her age and didn't mention it. Oh, darndee.   
BlueRMillie - Thanks, but why won't you tell?   
JanaRose - thanks oh so very muchy much!   
Gryffindor620 - Oh, sorry, but it's okay that you didn't read everything. Thanks.   
PowerOf3WillSetYouFree - Thanks, and yes, they are very much alike, yet different. Kind of an oxymoron, huh?   
Jules713 - Yes, I thought it would be oh so sweet to have that kind of chapter, and I think I satisfied some of the cravings for fluff. Yes, and oh so lucky were the eldest two.   
Winter Blaze - Thank you, and I like making everything funny. Even my pen name is funny. Funny, huh?  
AsherSmasher - Oh, yes, the psycho stuff. If you have read the prequel, it takes me a bit to get into that, considering I had to let everyone get to know the characters first. But, the psycho stuff will start soon. Really, really soon. I mean, starting THIS CHAPTER! Oh, and I thank you for being a first time reviewer!  
  
Now, the delightfully dreadful chapter four...  
  
::::::  
  
"What the hell is this all about?"  
  
Prue, Andy, Piper, and Leo had just pulled up into their usual parking spot at school to find that there was something going on. A small group of people were crowded around one part of the outside of school, absolutely still and silent. "I don't know, Piper, but we're sure to find out soon." Prue said, hurrying to get closer to the group. "It's probably nothing to worry about, right? I mean, it's probably just a back-to-school fight, right?" Andy asked. "Not with our luck." Piper said negatively.   
  
As they reached the area, the four fought there way through the small crowd. When they got to the cause, they gasped. Piper's knees gave way, but Leo caught her. The four then just stared at the cause. It was one of the students, lying on the ground, dead. Well, it was her body. Her head was some five feet away from her shoulders. "Oh my God!" Prue said. "Someone call the authorities!"   
  
This seemed to knock the small gathering out of their stupor. They began searching their pockets for cell phones. "Oh, cut it out! I'll do it!" Andy shouted, Piper's cell phone in his hand. Piper was still frozen, staring at the body, and Leo was still trying to keep her on her own two feet. Prue looked back, knowing that nothing could be done for the teenager, and stood up. "Okay, nothing left to see here. You," she said, pointing to one of the boys in the crowd. "Go tell the principal about this. Everyone else, off to class." When no one moved, Prue screamed "NOW!"   
  
Everyone was still shocked, but moved into the direction of the building, the boy Prue had pointed out sprinting. The only ones that remained were Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, and one guy that none of them knew. Prue was about to yell at him, but then she realized that he was silently crying. "Um... are you okay?" Prue asked, easing towards the guy. The guy just shook his head. "Well," Prue started, sitting right next to him. "Can you at least tell me your name?" she asked hopefully. "Marcus." he said quietly. "Well, Marcus, why are you crying?" "Riley has been my girlfriend for the past seven months." he said, voice wavering a bit. "Oh my God, is that her name, Riley?" He just nodded. "Oh, I am so sorry." she said, feeling an overwhelming feeling of sympathy for this young man. "Well, um, we are calling the police, and they will find out who did this to your girlfriend." "You know, I told her just yesterday that I loved her." he said, beginning to rock back and forth.   
  
Prue, knowing there was no consoling this guy, walked over to Andy, who had just gotten off the phone with the police. "They're coming." he said, pushing down the antennae. "That's good. The sooner Riley is out of our sight, the better. Marcus is having a breakdown over there." Prue said. "Who's Riley? And who's Marcus?" Andy asked. "Riley," she said, pointing to the body, "And Marcus, her boyfriend of seven months." she said, pointing to Marcus. "Oh, okay." Andy said, happy to be informed.   
  
"Hey, guys. The police coming?" Leo asked, coming upon the two. "Oh, yeah, they are." Andy said. "What took you so long?" Prue asked. "Oh, um, Piper almost fainted." Leo said. "You know, I am here." Piper said, covering her eyes with her hand. "Um... Piper... what are you doing?" Andy asked. "You know she can't stand the sight of blood, Andy." Prue said. "Hello!" Piper said, waving her hand. "Repeat, I'm right here!" "Oh, sorry Piper, didn't notice. I couldn't recognize you with your hand over your eyes." Prue said. "Oh, you think you're so funny. Just to let you know, I'm rolling my eyes right now." Piper said. "Oh, well aren't you little miss sm-"  
  
"What happened, kids?" The principal had just run up, and he hadn't noticed the body. "Oh, not you kids again." he said, recognizing them. "No, not us again, her." Prue said, pointing to Riley's body. The principal jumped. "Oh my God!" "Yeah, we know." Andy said. "Have you kids called the authorities?" the principal asked. "Yes, sir, I just got off the phone with them." Andy said, waving Piper's cell phone. "Wait a minute... give that back!" Piper said. She had decided to turn her back to the body instead of covering her eyes. "Oh, sorry, Piper." Andy said, a bit intimidated. He knew to never mess with Piper.  
  
"Well, um, you kids just head off to class. There is nothing left for you to do, so just scurry off." The four looked at the principal, then went into the school, defeated.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
The four spent the rest of the day going through class like normal, except it seemed that the whole school knew about the body outside the school. They eventually learned that her name was Riley Southerland, and she was a sophomore at the school. Her and her boyfriend, Marcus Witherby, were both on the school tennis teams. They had been one of the major items of the sophomore class. They also learned some of the police information. Riley's body was apparently moved to be outside of the school, so the killer wanted the student to see her body.   
  
The four were still discussing this when they pulled up in front of the middle school. When they stopped, they heard a 'CLUNK'. "Oh, God, what was that?" Leo asked. "Oh, it sounded like something in the back left tire. I'll go check it out." Piper said, and got out of the car, closing the door behind her. "Now that she's gone..." Andy said, pulling out a sandwich. A sandwich that really stunk. "Oh God, Andy, what is that?" Prue asked, her eyes beginning to water. "Tuna and onion sandwich." Andy said, licking his lips. "Oh, bro, that stinks!" Leo said, eyes beginning to water too.   
  
At this point, Phoebe and Billy came upon the car. "Oh, guys! There's this horrible rumor going around school about something that happened at the high school! They say that... oh my God!" Phoebe stopped, looking at the car. She began crying. "Oh no, it's true, it can't be true." she kept repeating, sinking down to her knees. The three in the car were completely bewildered about what was going on. They all looked at each other, then looked away, as Andy was frozen in mid-chew, his mouth wide open.  
  
Meanwhile, Piper, who was checking the tire, heard crying on the other side of the car. She rounded it and saw Phoebe crying in her hands, with Billy trying to console her. "Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, leaning down to her younger sister. Phoebe turned over and cried in her shoulder. "P-Piper's dead. She was beheaded at the high school." she said, with sobbing. "Um, sweetie, I'm Piper." Piper said, a small smile creeping across her face. Phoebe looked up. "Piper!" she squealed, and then hugged her older sister tightly. "Oh, that's nice." Piper said, feeling squished.   
  
"But the kids in school said you were dead." Billy said, staring at her. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but they are mistaken." Piper said, helping Phoebe get up. "Well, then no one died?" Phoebe asked. Piper's face dropped. "No... someone did die. Riley Southerland, a sophomore. And yes, she was beheaded." Piper said, grimacing. "Oh my God." Phoebe said. "Yeah, now we have to go pick up Paige and Glenn. I can't imagine the rumor going around the elementary school. I mean, they get the news from the high school last, so if this is distorted, I can't imagine what is happening at the middle school!" Prue said, beckoning the three inside. "Oh, and Piper, what is the verdict on the tire?" she asked. "Oh, it's fine now. I fixed the problem." Piper said, buckling her seat belt. "Good." Prue said, driving off.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
They were right. When they got to the elementary school, Paige came running to the car, sobbing. Glenn just looked into the car, staring at Piper and Prue like they were ghosts. "Um... dude? Just to let you know, we're not dead. None of us are." Piper said, guessing why the two youngest were behaving in the way they were. "Phew. I mean, the people in school said that some guy ran into the school with a bomb strapped on his chest. They say he handcuffed himself to Piper and set off the bomb, making it explode, killing the two of you and five other students." Glenn said. The kids all looked at each other. "Um... no. You were right." Andy said. Prue just nodded. "So, why do you think all the rumors are about you?" Prue asked, looking at Piper. "Maybe they saw her reaction, and mentioned it in the stories. Then, the kids might have just remembered her name from the story, and said that she was dead." Leo said. "Hello! Is anyone paying attention to the fact that I am actually right here?!?" Piper asked. She was getting irritated by all the ignoring she had gotten recently. "Yeah, we know you're here, Piper, we just don't pay attention to you." Prue said. Piper just stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Paige looked up at the name Piper and saw that her sisters were not dead. She squealed and ran into the car, hugging Piper, then Prue. She squished Leo doing this. "Okay, I don't want to have a pancake for a boyfriend, so Paige..." "Okay, sister dearest!" Paige said, and got into the back. "Hi, sister dearest!" Phoebe said mockingly as Paige crawled past her. "Shut up!" Paige said, and stuck out her tongue. "Oh, you two are so mature!" Piper said sarcastically. "Thank you." Paige said, fluffing her hair. "I was being sarcastic!" said Piper. "Oh, really? Didn't notice." Phoebe said, equally sarcastic. "Oh, so you two have double-teamed me?" Piper asked. Paige nodded her head, as Phoebe shook it. "Good Phoebe. I'll get you later Paige." Piper said, turning around.   
  
"Why did you do that?" Paige whispered to Phoebe after a minuted or so. "Because, I would prefer not to have the wrath of Piper." Phoebe whispered back. "You do know that I can hear you, right?" Piper asked, tearing out of her conversation with Prue. Phoebe and Paige faced front. "Yes, Ma'am." Phoebe said formally. "You two are really something else." Piper said, shaking her head. "Something like what?" Paige asked. "Something from another world." Prue said, smiling in her mirror. "Oh no!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What?" Andy asked, turning his head. "Prue's driving!" "We're going to be super late!" Paige said, with a mock-scared face. "We'll never leave this car in time!" Phoebe screamed. "You know, Piper, I'm going to join you in getting them back." Prue said, turning her head since they were at a red light. "It's a deal." Piper said happily. She then turned to Phoebe and Paige and smiled evilly. The younger two then exchanged looks that clearly said 'Damn.'  
  
::::::  
  
AN: Okay, I know that some of you think that that last part has no relevance, but it does. Trust me. There is normally one thing in each section that has relevance in my story. So, interesting first section, huh? Someone was a-murdered! Oh, no! Reviews would be much appreciated, and this chapter is after a song by Pat Benetar! It was actually in the Charmed episode Lucky Charmed! 


	5. Rinse

AN: Oh, just to let you all know something, I am actually creating an outline to keep all the events straight! Before, I've just kept it in my head, but I kept forgetting ideas this story, so why not? It's gonna be helpful... Oh, and this story will move a little faster than the last one, as I don't have to do character development in this one! Oh, and is it just me, or do you guys rock?!? I mean, I have four chapters and 34 reviews! How the hell did that happen? Who cares? All that matters is that you all rock!  
  
LeoPiper24/7 - Sorry, I mean Klutz101. Okay, I'm not going to tell you the answer to that question, but you will see if that is true soon. hint hint (wink wink)   
CharmedMillie - Okay, I like stories where that happens, but they took the morning after pills. Pregnancy just wouldn't fit in with my ideas, and I feel like that has been done too many times. I like having things that were never done before in my fics. Like, similar things might have happened in the last fic as in other fics, like there are stalkers in some other fics. But, it is completely different than those fics, because I haven't seen anything like my last story. Also, same with this one. Also, I feel that teenage pregnancy isn't a good thing to deal with, and this isn't that kind of fic anyway. Sorry, and thank you for your review!   
PiperHalliwell025 - Yeah, I know. Sorry for the delay, but I was busy! Yes, poor Riley. Boohoo. Thanks!   
Gryffindor620 - LMAO?!? What does that mean? Oh well, thanks!   
Jules713 - No, the Headless Horseman did not do it. It was just a pretty gross way to die, so I had it in there. Thanks!   
Winter Blaze - Okay, I don't want to give anything in my plot away, but she isn't next, I'll tell you that much   
charmedeva - Yes, poor Marcus. I'm not giving anything about the plot away, so I'm not going to say who the next victims are. Oh, that just gave something away!   
onetreehill4eva - okay   
C. C. McKenna - Thank you so much! And don't worry, I will. At least, I hope I will!   
p3charmed4eva - Yup, and imagine what the younger ones will have to do to correct those rumors! Heehee, yes, I know, very interesting. I am an interesting person.  
  
Now, the exciting chapter five...  
  
::::::  
  
"Oh, God! I am so happy to breathe!"  
  
It was Tuesday, and Prue, Andy, Piper, and Leo had just met after school outside of Prue's car. Virtually every student and teacher had worn black that day, out of respect for Riley. "What do you mean, Pipe?" Prue asked. "What do I mean? It was suffocating in there! The depression was just immense." "Well, what do you expect, Piper? A student was just pulled from out midst." Leo said, bringing her closer to him. "I know, but I bet that more than half the students here didn't even know who she was until this happened. It kind of seemed like it was a fad, not respect." Piper said.   
  
"Yeah, well, we'll have a chance to respect her this Saturday, at the funeral." Prue said, turning her head to Piper. She was starting the car to go on their way. "Oh, and see all the preps there trying to get noticed? Yeah, right, I'd love to go." Piper said, rolling her eyes. "No, this one is invitation only." Prue said, waving two slips of paper. "What? I thought that funerals were public." Andy said. "Yeah, they are, but these are invitations to the private one." Prue said matter-of-factly. "What? They're having two funerals? I thought only famous people did." Leo said, looking at the invitations. "Yeah, but Marcus explained it all to me." Prue started. "He said that Mr. and Mrs. Southerland figured that most of the school would be showing up to the public funeral, so they decided to have a private one for the people closer to her." "But, then how did you get those two invitations?" Piper asked, pointing to the two envelopes. "Well, Marcus unbelievably remembered me from yesterday. He told the Southerlands how I took charge, and they decided to invite me and a guest to the private funeral." Prue said simply.  
  
"But, wait, you said that it would be us two at the funeral." Piper said after a moment. "You're right, I did." Prue said, smiling. "But... wouldn't you normally take Andy, not your little sis?" Piper asked curiously. "Yeah, but I decided a little older sis-younger sis bonding time was in order. We barely spend time together anymore. Just the two of us, I mean." she added, knowing that they spent almost every waking moment in the same area, just with other people. "Okay, but I'm still not sure. You know how teary-eyed I get." Piper said. That wasn't the only reason she wasn't sure. She didn't feel close to Riley. Hell, she hadn't known her before the day before, so she knew that she would feel out of place. "Yeah, but did I mention that it was at the beach, and this weekend is a long weekend. We'd go to the funeral on Saturday, and drive home Sunday night. Then, we'd have time to do homework on Monday." "Really? Okay, I'll go." Piper said, still feeling a little uneasy. But, she could pay her respects without all the kids at school around, and she could hang with her sister on the beach.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
About twenty minutes later, all eight kids were sitting at a picnic table at the park. "So, guys, how did it go correcting those rumors?" Piper asked after a little bit. "What ru- oh, those rumors." Glenn said in disgust. "Oh, that sounds good." Prue said sarcastically. "Yeah, GLENN!" Paige said, nudging him a little too hard. "Ow! Don't do that!" Glenn yelled. "Okay, back to the subject. How did you get rid of those?" Prue said irritably. "Oh... right. Well, a lot of people thought that we were going through denial. That is, until they found out that Riley's little sister wasn't at school today, and why. So, they then believed us." Billy said. "How are you so casual about these things?" Phoebe asked. "It's in my nature." Billy said, smirking. "And mine would be calling." Paige said, and headed off to the bathroom. "Okay... that was random." Leo said, watching her run off. "Yup, sure was. But, that's Paige for you. Completely random and unexplainable." Prue said, watching after her sister too.  
  
After about ten minutes, Paige returned. "You know, I hate that there aren't any bathrooms nearby at our hangout." she said, as she sat down on the bench. "Oh, and Ms. Random returns!" Phoebe said, a smile on her face. "Shut up!" Paige yelled. "Paige..." Prue started. "Fine. Shut up please!" Paige said, rolling her eyes. "That's better. Wait... oh, never mind. I'm not gonna win anyways." Prue said. "You do know that isn't a word." Phoebe said. Prue glared at her as if to say 'don't mess with me'. "You still on for getting them back?" Piper asked. "Definitely." Prue said.   
  
"But," Billy said. "I do kind of agree on the hangout thing. I mean, this is kind of a not so convenient place to hang out after school. I mean, there is so much noise sometimes, and we never know about the weather." "And," Phoebe added, "I always feel like I'm getting too much fresh air out here." "My allergies are acting up." Glenn complained. Everyone looked at him strangely. "Well, they are!" he said defensively. "Well," Andy said, "I'm not exactly what you guys mea-ow!"  
  
Andy tumbled off the bench and on to the ground. He had been hit by a stray frisbee from a nearby game. "Sorry, mithter." a boy said as he picked up the frisbee. He looked to be about seven years old. His friends laughed as Andy got up and wiped some of the dirt from his shirt and jeans. "Okay, now I get what you mean." he said, defeated. "Well guys, it's here, the Manor, or your house." Piper said practically. "So, would you rather your parents or my Grams eavesdropping on our conversations, or have to be at the mercy of the outdoors?" "Is there a third choice?" Leo asked. He knew that his mom would kill him if she heard some of the things that the friends talked about. "Nope." Prue said. "It's here or home." "I wish we had another choice. I mean, couldn't we make up some place else?" Phoebe asked. "No. Well, not unless you want tons of other adults breathing down our necks or the preps picking on us all the time." Piper scoffed. "So that would be a no." Leo said, taking note of Piper's tone of voice. "Yeah." Paige added.   
  
Suddenly, a drop of water appeared on Billy's nose. "Wait, guys... I just felt a drop of water on my nose." he said, pointing to his nose. Piper looked up, then suddenly made a small yelp. "What?" Leo asked, looking at her. Piper put her head down, her right eye was closed. "Oh, dammit! I hate it when rain lands in my eye like that!" she exclaimed angrily. "Oh God, rain!" Glenn yelled, heading for the parking lot. "I'm coming right behind you!" Paige yelled, running after him. The others joined them, and they all sprinted for the parking lot. By the time they got there, it was pouring rain. "Crap! I left my keys at the table!" Prue realized. "I'll get them!" Andy said, jetting off. He was the fastest runner of the eight.   
  
After about thirty seconds, he came back, carrying the keys. He opened the passenger side door, and pressed the button that opened all the doors. When they were all in, Phoebe said, "I hate when that happens, too."  
  
:::::::  
  
AN: Don't worry! This all has relevance! It is all relevant! Relevance is this! Oh, I know that this a short chapter, but I have this all planned out. If I had the next bit in this, it would have been one seriously long chapter. I also felt that this was a good place to stop, and there isn't one for a bit after this! And, just to let you know, SpiderMan2 is, like, 2 times as good as the first one. Yup, I saw that before I updated. Oh, and this is after a song by Vanessa Carlton! 


	6. Pain

AN: Okay, I don't know where the beach is in relation to SF, so I'm just saying that they are at a beach about 3 hours away. Yup, that would do good. Now, I will tell you something amazing: I'm updating! Now, don't hyperventilate... please. Stay calm. Just read the damn story and don't stop breathing. Do no panic. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out...  
  
p3charmed4eva - Yes, it is relevant. I know that you don't understand now, but you will very, very soon.   
CharmedMillie - Well, thanks, and I'm glad you feel that way!   
Gryffindor620 - I love the song too, and thanks!   
C.C. McKenna - Yeah, and I think you forgot the Man. Don't worry, this one is longish. Thanks!   
JanaRose - Oh, I love that quote! I squealed when she said it, my romantic squeal. Don't ask, but yes, it is awesometastic. Hahaha, very funny, and it is very sweet!   
Jules713 - Thanks!   
onetreehill4eva - Okay!   
winter blaze - Oh, I'm updating, don't worry. And, yes, 2 is too good to be true!   
Klutz101 - Oh, I'm sorry I just used your word. I've always used it sometimes (oxymoron) and I just used it then. I knew that someone else used it, but I forgot that it was you! Oh, and I bet that did feel good! Thanks!   
piperleo4eva - They played Rinse at the beginning one time? I didn't know that! Or, are you referring to Heartbreaker? Because, she performed that song at P3 in the end, it wasn't in the beginning. Oh, and the relevance would probably be both. Yup. Thanks for the review!   
Sarah - this is as good as the prequel? thank you SO much!   
HollyShadow - Oh, new reviewer! Oh, thanks, and your welcome!  
  
Now, the fantasticÊchapter 6...  
  
:::::  
  
"Prue, do we have to take that little... thing?"  
  
It was early Saturday morning, and Prue and Piper were finishing getting ready for the funeral. Thursday afternoon, the car had broken, and they had to get a rental car. The rental car was a miniature car, a two-seater. "Yes, Piper, we have to go in that car. How else are we supposed to get to the funeral?" Prue asked, applying her make-up. "But, but... I'm claustrophobic!" Piper said. "Yeah, right. You are SO not claustrophobic." Prue said, turning towards her little sister. "If you want to talk about claustrophobes, Paige is a definite. She woke up half an hour early yesterday so that she could walk to school. And you know how much of a morning person she is." "Yup, she isn't one at all." Piper said, defeated. She wanted to go to the funeral, but she didn't want to drive the way in such a small car.   
  
"Anyway, that's not important. How do I look?" Prue asked, turning to Piper. "You look fine, Prue. You always look good in black." Piper said. "You ready NOW?" she asked impatiently. Piper had been ready for fifteen minutes. "Yeah, let's go." Prue said, picking up her black purse and the rental car keys. The two went out to the small car to head to the beach.  
  
;;;;;  
  
The two arrived at the graveyard a while later. "So, this is where the funeral is?" Piper asked, looking around. 'This place is creepy, even for a graveyard.' she thought, completely spooked. Prue checked her invitation. "Yup, this is it." Prue said. "Are you sure?" Piper asked, beginning to panic. "Can you remind me again why I took you to a graveyard?" Prue said jokingly. "You are my scaredy-cat sister." "I resent that." Piper said pompously. "I don't." Prue said, sniggering. "Meanie." Piper whispered under her breath. "I heard that." Prue said. Piper was about to say something when she was interrupted.  
  
"Prue! Good, you made it." It was Marcus, running up to them. "Hey, Marcus. Yeah, I made it." she said, putting out her hand. Marcus shook it, then turned to Piper. "And you are..." "Piper, Prue's sister." she said, putting out her hand for Marcus to shake. He just looked at her strangely. Prue cleared her throat, and he seemed to come back to earth. He shook Piper's hand. "Well, nice to meet you, Piper." Marcus said, a bit awkwardly. "Nice to meet you too, Marcus." Piper returned, a bit confused at his reaction to her. There was a bit of an awkward silence, but then the signal for the start of the funeral came.   
  
;;;;;  
  
The funeral was an extremely sad one. Not that funerals aren't sad, but Riley's seemed to have an extra amount of grief due to her murder. There was not a dry eye at the end. Many people spoke about how great Riley was; her mom, her dad, Marcus, her teacher, her old babysitter, her best friend, you name it, they spoke. A picture of Riley was passed around, but neither of the sisters could bring themselves to look at it.  
  
The two sisters wereÊnear the refreshment table when Marcus ran up. "Hey, guys, want to meet Mr. and Mrs. Southerland?" he asked. "Uh, sure." Prue said, a bit uneasy. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to meet the deceased's parents. "Come on!" Marcus said, pulling the two girls through the small crowd. Marcus stopped when they were right by two people. The woman was crying uncontrollably and the man was trying to comfort her. "Mr. and Mrs. Southerland? These are the Halliwell sisters." Marcus said, pointing to the two girls. "Hello." Piper and Prue said, with sympathetic looks on their faces.  
  
The two parents looked up, and glanced the girls over. They then did a double take, completely surprised. "Riley?" Mrs. Southerland asked, looking at the two. Prue and Piper just looked at each other with puzzled glances. "Riley, honey, is it you?" Mrs. Southerland asked, standing up and running over to the two. She then grabbed Piper in a motherly embraced. Piper looked around, completely confused and somewhat frightened, her eyes asking for help. "Dear, dear!" Mr. Southerland said, pulling his wife off of Piper. "This girl is not Riley, dear. Riley is not coming back." he said, then turned to Piper. "I'm so sorry..." "Piper, Piper Halliwell." Piper said, expecting what he was asking. "Piper. She is very upset right now. I guess we'll leave you three alone." he said, leading his wife off. "But she looks so much like Riley." Mrs. Southerland said as her husband guided her away.  
  
When the two were out of sight, the girls turned to Marcus. "What was that all about?" Prue asked. "Well, um, you do kind of look like Riley, Piper." Marcus said to the stunned girls. "Actually, you look a lot like her. The only differences are that she had a little bit shorter hair, she was a bit taller, and she had green eyes." "Is that why everyone has been looking at me weirdly, including you?" Piper asked. "Yup. You just remind everyone so much of her." Marcus said. "I'm sorry." Piper said quietly. She didn't want to bring any more grief to the people at the funeral. "Oh, don't be. It's okay." Marcus said, looking at her a bit lovingly. Prue noticed this, and said "Dude, remember, she's NOT Riley." "Oh, yeah." Marcus said, looking away.   
  
"Piper, do you wanna go?" Prue asked, noticing all the people staring in their direction. "Yeah." Piper said, a little creeped out. "Okay, let's go." Prue said. The two headed out of the area where the funeral was.  
  
;;;;;  
  
A few minutes later, the two were still in the graveyard, a distance away from the reception. They were walking slowly, looking at the names on the gravestones. "Oh, Piper, look over here!" Prue said. "What?" Piper asked, coming over to Prue's side of the path. Prue pointed to a nearby gravestone. Piper read it, then laughed. It said: "Here lies Freddy Einstein, who never learned when to stop playing with the rhinocerous." "That's really weird, Prue." Piper said, returning to her side of the path. "Ah, not yet, missy! You have to read this one." Prue said, pointing to another gravestone. "Okay, fine." Piper said, and read that one too. It said: "Here lies Michelle Kirkpatrick, Miss San Francisco seven years running. Her life was taken early due to an over-appliance of deodorant." Piper's mouth opened instantly. "Oh my God! A beauty queen died because of her own vanity. How ironic." she said. "I hope that happens to Missy some day." "Piper!" Prue scolded, but had an amused look on her face none the less. "Kidding! I was just kidding." Piper said. "Kind of." she added as an afterthought. The two then burst out laughing.   
  
Piper then returned to her side, and the two continued to walk down the path. Suddenly, one particular gravestone caught her eye. She read it, and her eyes widened. "Prue..." she said. "What?" Prue asked, coming to her side. "Look at that gravestone." Piper said, pointing to it. Prue read it. It said:   
  
Leonard Wyatt  
1916-1944  
Beloved husband, caring son  
Tragically taken from us in the Battle of Guadalcanal  
  
"Oh my God, that is SO weird!" Prue said. "I know. I wonder if he's related to the Wyatts?" Piper pondered. "I don't know, but it's kinda creepy having a boyfriend who could have died in some battle in World War II." Prue said. "Leo couldn't have died in WWII, if he did, he wouldn't be my boyfriend. Second, the Battle of Guadalcanal was hardly 'some battle', it was one of the most important sea battles in WWII! You see, the Japanese..." "Piper" Prue said, cutting her off. "What?" Piper asked. "Shut up. I didn't ask for a history lesson." "Fine." Piper said, mock huff. "It was one of the turning points of the war in the Pacific." Piper murmured. "Piper." Prue said, hearing the murmur. "What?" Piper asked innocently. "Run." Prue demanded, and Piper did as she was told. Prue and Piper ran all the way through the exit of the cemetery and back to the car.  
  
;;;;;  
  
"Prue, can you pass the sunscreen?"   
  
It was the next day, and Prue and Piper were sunbathing on the beach. They were both wearing sunglasses and bikinis, Prue in light blue and Piper in black. "Sure, sis." Prue said, handing her sister the half-empty bottle. Piper put a big glob of the white stuff in her hands. "Geesh, Pipe, didn't you know that sunbathing means that you actually have to get some sun?" Prue said, watching in mock amazement as Piper smothered herself in the white goo. "Yeah, I know that, but I'm not too fond of going home looking like a tomato. You know how sensitive my skin is." Piper said, making the white turn invisible. "Oh, yeah, I remember now." Prue said, chuckling. "What are you laughing about?" Piper asked. "Oh, I remember that time when you came home and were about the color of a tomato." Prue said, full out laughing now. "Oh, nice, Prue, nice." Piper said, turning back to the sea. The waves were beautiful that day.  
  
"Hello, ladies." The two girls turned their attention away from the ocean and onto the speaker. Two guys, much older guys, were standing right next to their towels. "I'm Jeff, and this is Kyle, and we are inviting you to come to our hotel rooms to have some fun." Jeff said, pointing to the beach side hotel. Prue and Piper looked at each other as if to say 'How stupid could these guys be?' They then looked back at the guys. "Sorry, we're both taken." Prue said, a small smile on her face. "Oh, how are they gonna find out?" Kyle said. "Yeah, they'll never know." Jeff said. "Um, how old are you?" Piper asked. "Twenty-two." Jeff said proudly. "Well, I'm sorry, but 'having fun' with me would be illegal. I'm sixteen." Piper said, smiling. The guys' smiles dropped. "What?" Kyle asked stupidly. "She's sixteen, I'm seventeen." Prue said, indicating them both. "Oh, sorry to bother you, miss, miss." Jeff said, running off. "Wait up, dude!" Kyle called after him. He followed his friend, but ran into a beach umbrella on the way. Prue and Piper burst out laughing. "So, that's how stupid they can be." Prue said between outbursts. Piper just nodded, shaking with laughter.  
  
;;;;;  
  
"Clothes?" "Check." "You sure?" "Yeah, Piper, I'm sure."  
  
Prue and Piper were finishing packing up the trunk. It was Sunday evening, and the two were getting ready to head home after their time at the beach. "So, we ready to go?" Piper asked, surveying the trunk. "Yup, I think so, Pipe." Prue responded, heading to the driver's side. "You sure you don't want to drive?" Prue asked, opening the door. "Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, I just got my license, I don't want to drive a different car just yet." Piper said, getting into the passenger seat. "Suit yourself." Prue said, putting the key in the ignition. "Now, time for the fun drive home." Prue said sarcastically. "Ha ha, funny. You, at least, get to be occupied with driving." Piper yawned. "Yeah, but you get to be occupied with sleep." Prue pointed out. "True." her little sister said, her eyes drifting drowsily shut. "'Night." Prue said squeakily. "Shut up." Piper said sleepily, hitting at Prue. "Ah, no hitting the driver." Prue mockingly scolded. Piper stuck out her tongue without opening her eyes. Prue chuckled, then continued her task of driving home.  
  
;;;;;  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Gah!" Piper shouted, waking up instantly. "What the hell was that?" Piper asked, looking around. "That would be thunder." Prue said, in a wasn't-that-obvious tone. BOOM! Piper yelped again. "What, is Pipey-wipey afraid of a little thunderstorm?" Prue asked in a baby voice. "No." Piper said, "Just, the thunder surprises me every single damn time." Piper said, looking out the window. It was beginning to rain heavily. "Well, the good news is that we are only thirty minutes from home." Prue said, looking at the clock. "Really? That's good. The rest we are out in this storm, the better." Piper said, yelping as yet another boom was heard. "Oh, Piper, it's fine." Prue said, laughing a little bit. "Shut up and drive, driver." Piper said. "Fine." Prue said.  
  
Five minutes later, Piper yelped again. "Oh, Piper, I thought that you were learning to expect the booms." Prue said. "Yeah, I have been, just that was really loud. The storm seems to be building up for something huge." Piper said, looking up at the now night cloud-covered sky through the sheets of rain. "Oh, Piper, stop being such a worrywart." Prue said. "Oh, shut up Prue." Piper demanded playfully. "Only if you stop worrying, you worry-"   
  
But Prue didn't get to finish. At that moment, lightening struck the car. One of the back tires seemed to blow out, and the car began spinning out of control. Prue began panicking, and tried futilely to get control back. The car tumbled into a nearby tree, and everything went black.  
  
:::::  
  
AN: Oh, oh! Cliffie! Who rocks? I do! Okay, a lot happened in this chapter, didn't it? Bad storm, bad! Yay, I'm having fun with this fic! Oh, enough rambling for one authors note, but I have something else to tell you. Some of you are probably wondering why I have Piper in trouble the most (the other fic), aren't you? Well, I've counted how many times each girl has died and been brought back to life when I was really bored. Prue and Paige have both died three different times, Prue's last time was permanent. Phoebe has died four times. But Piper has died six different times. Yup, that's Prue and Paige put together, and two more than Phoebe. That's why she's in trouble the most in my fics. Now, you know why. Anyways, this is after a song by Dream! 


	7. Cumbersome

AN: Since a lot of you really wanted me to continue ASAP, I have. Sorry, no time to seperate reviews. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Emily - Oh, don't worry, there are just little hints that there is magic. I might add magic if I do tons and tons of sequels to this story, but i doubt that I will be adding magic. Well, at least not in this story, or many of the future ones either. p3chrarmed4eva - yeah, I think there is more relevant irrelevant stuff in that chapter. Thanks! Gryffindor - Lol! That was funny. Thanks! AsherSmasher - Oh, I know, you hate cliffies. But, i am updating quicker than usual to make up for it! C.C. McKenna - Your welcome, and yes, I do know i took a while, but I had some writer's block. Not for this chapter, though! Thanks! piperleo4eva - Oh, I thought that I would get that stuff wrong. I didn't have any references for that, as Saving Private Leo airs next Tuesday, and it's Thursday. Boo. But, I knew that you all would want an update, so I just guessed. Yes, some people like that cliffie, others are in too deep of suspense to like it, but it's okay, I'm updating!  
  
Now, the gleeful chapter 7...  
  
:::::  
  
"Damn black airbags." Prue said to herself, her voice muffled in the 'damn black airbag'. "Ugh!" she grunted as she pushed the airbag out of her face. "You okay, Pipe?" she asked, looking over at her younger sister. Her eyes were closed. "Piper?!?" Prue asked frantically, shaking her sister a little bit. Piper still didn't wake up. "Oh, crap!" Prue said, still trying futilely to wake up her sister.   
  
Suddenly, despite the extremely loud storm happening outside of the car, another sound caught her attention. Well, another two sounds. There seemed to be a hiss coming from underneath the car. There was also a dripping noise. "Oh, crap!" Prue shouted, realizing that it couldn't be good. She and Piper needed to get out off the car right away. "Oh God, Piper, please wake up!" Prue said, trying one last time to wake up her unconscious sister. It still didn't work, so Prue began quickly unbuckling both of their seat belts. She then jumped out of the car, ran to the other side, and opened the passenger side door. She grabbed Piper out of the car, and dragged her sister away from it.   
  
When they were about fifteen feet away, the car burst into flames. Prue stared at the car in awe. She realized how close she and Piper had been to being fried. "Ugh..." Prue looked down and saw her little sis waking up. "Hey, Pipe!" she said, kneeling down to be right by her sister. "My head hurts." Piper groaned. She then made to get up, but laid back down. "Yeah, you have a bit of a concussion." Prue said. "Does anything else hurt?" "My head." Piper moaned. "Okay, good. Nothing broken?" Prue asked, wanting to make sure everything was okay. "No." Piper said. Suddenly, she seemed to register that they were out in a thunderstorm. "AH! I'm wet." Piper said, quickly shooting up. "Ah, head!" she added, putting her head in her hands. "Yes, honey, you're wet." Prue said, smiling a little bit at Piper's sudden obliviousness. "We're in a thunderstorm." "Why? What happened? Why, exactly, does my head hurt?" Piper asked, looking from the quickly diminishing flames, to Prue, to the sky, and again. "Oh, honey, we got in a car accident. That would be our rental car." Prue said, pointing to the dissipating flames. "And all the stuff we had in there." Piper added. "Yup." Prue said. "Our clothes, our cell phones, our-"   
  
"Correction." Piper said, pointing to her pocket, "Your cell phone." "Oh, Piper, I think you have Paige's ignorance of cell phones when you're not thinking straight!" Prue said, taking Piper's cell. She dialed home, and the phone rang twice before someone picked up. "Hello?" It was Phoebe. "Hey, Pheebs, we have a bit of a problem." Prue said quickly. "Yeah, I know, you guys aren't home yet, it's storming, and Grams isn't home either. Paige and I are freaked out of our minds." "Okay, that's not really a problem right now." "Then what is? You forget your makeup at the cemetery?" Phoebe asked smartly. "No. Piper and I got in a car accident. She has a concussion and Paige's ignorance of cell phones. We need t-" "Yeah, right, Prue!" Phoebe said in an amused voice. "Excuse me?" Prue asked. "Yeah, right. You two just want Paige and I to freak out more than we actually are. Well, you know what? You two can just (crackle) my (crackle)." "Phoebe! Phoebe! We're breaking up!" Prue said, then the line went dead. Prue closed the phone. "Great. Just great." she whispered sarcastically to herself.   
  
"What?" Piper asked when she turned around. "Apparently, our little sister do-" "Which one?" Piper asked. "The full sister. In this case, I definitely would have made the distinction if it were half." Prue said a bit angrily. "Anyway, little Pheebs doesn't believe that we were actually in a car accident. She thinks that we're playing a prank on her. And, before I could explain, we broke up because of this damn storm." "Isn't that just spectacular?" Piper asked sarcastically. "Yes." Prue replied, equally sarcastic. "You know what? We have to get you to a hospital." she added, coming over to sit next to Piper. "How the hell are we supposed to do that? Unless, of course, you can fly. We are miles away from the city, and, it's pouring rain out here. We're both soaked!" Piper said, panicking, as usual. "Oh, God. And, it's night. What are we gonna do?" Prue said, panicking, but trying to hide it.   
  
Just then, some lightening flashed, and Prue could see the outline of a house. "Hey, Pipe, did you see that?" Prue asked, staring at the house. "What?" asked Piper, looking up from her hands. "That house." Prue said, pointing across the road and onto the hill. "What about it?" Piper asked. "Oh, Pipe, we can stay there. Or, at least ask the people if we can stay there." Prue said, standing up. "What, Prue? Are you crazy? There is no way I'm going to a strange house, at night, during a thunderstorm." Piper said, frightened. "Well, would you rather be all alone and outside during a thunderstorm at night?" Prue asked, walking towards the house. "Prue, wait!" Piper hesitated. She didn't want to do either. "Okay." Prue said, turning around. She came and helped her sister up. "Whoa, I really don't want to see the size of the bump on my head." Piper said, holding her head in her hands again.  
  
"Come on!" Prue said, leading her sister to the house on the hill.  
  
;;;;;  
  
As they got closer, the two could make out the house a lot better, especially when lightening struck. It was a four story, grey, victorian house. It didn't quite look like people lived there anymore. As they reached the front porch, Piper stopped and said "Okay, that's it. This is too creepy. I'm not going in." "Yes, you are." Prue said, grabbing on to her sister's shirt and pulling her up the steps. "Ready?" Prue asked when they reached the door. "No." Piper said, but the two headed in anyway.  
  
Prue eased open the door with a 'creak'. It wasn't even locked. She walked slowly in, and Piper right after her. "Prue, are you sure about this?" Piper asked, looking around nervously. "We'll be dry, and you can lie down without getting muddy. Yes, I'm sure." Prue said confidently. "But are you sure -" "Piper." Prue said, silencing her. Piper's constant worrying was making her freak out too.   
  
As they advanced through the house, it looked like it was just an abandoned house. There was no lighting, though, so they got it from the moon, stars, and lightening through the huge windows. Suddenly, Piper gave out a yelp and covered her mouth. Prue followed her gaze, and saw a decaying cat. "Ugh." Prue said, disgusted. She turned herself and Piper away from it, both completely grossed out.   
  
But, when they turned around, there was a kitten there. "Oh, God, not another one!" Prue said, covering her eyes. Piper looked at the kitten and smiled. "No, Prue, it's not dead. It's just hungry." Piper said, picking up the small kitten. It fit in the palm of her hand. "Aw, aren't you the cutest little thing!" Piper cooed, rubbing the kittens back gently. "Oh, Piper, what are you doing? You don't know where that thing has been!" Prue said. "Aw, Prue, stop worrying. It's cute. Can we keep it?" Piper asked, turning sweetly to Prue. "What about its mommy?" Prue asked. "I think that was the cat back there." Piper said sadly. "But, can we keep the kitten?" Piper asked. Prue was about to refuse when she looked into Piper's puppy dog eyes. "Oh... who can say no to a look like that?" a defeated Prue said. "Yay!" Piper said, and went back to petting the little kitten. "But, you do know that you'll have to ask Grams, right?" Prue asked. Piper nodded her head.   
  
"You know what little one? You need food." Piper said, pulling a granola bar out of her pocket with her freehand. Prue watched as Piper tore off a little piece and fed it to the cat. The kitten began taking little bites. "Aw! You like that? No chocolate bits for you, though." Piper squealed. "You know what? You also need a name. How about... Kit? Yeah, that would be a nice name for a kitten like yourself." Prue rolled her eyes. Even though she was sixteen, Piper could be so cute and sweet it was sickening.  
  
"Come on, Miss Cutsie, you need to get to sleep. And so does the kitten." Prue said. Piper gave her a little glare, but continued pampering Kit. "Where are we going to sleep? I haven't noticed any beds." Piper said. "Well, we haven't looked on any of the other floors." Prue replied. "Yeah, but do you think it would be that smart to go up steps now? I mean, we don't know if one will give way under our weight or not. Or, the floors, for that matter." Piper pointed out practically. "You're right." Prue admitted after a moment. "I guess we'll have to sleep on two of the old couches or the floor." Prue said. "Oh, and now it's better than outside?" Piper asked. "Yes, it's much better than sleeping in the rain or mud. Now, bed!" Prue said, pointing to a nearby couch. "Fine." Piper said, and laid down on the couch. She put Kit right next to her, and Kit immediately curled up into a ball.   
  
"'Night, you two." Prue said, laying down on the other couch. "'Night." Piper said. She then grabbed one of Kit's paws lightly, and waved it a little bit. "'Night." Piper said in a squeak. Prue smiled and closed her eyes. Her last thought was 'morning will be interesting.'  
  
:::::  
  
AN: The discovery of Kit! Oh, I have forgotten whether Kit is male or female, so may you please tell me if you know? Also, this is after a song by Seven Mary Three! 


	8. Manic Monday

AN:Sorry I haven't written in so long, but my stupid computer! It's been broken, but luckily the hard drive hasn't been erased. I've only been able to go on at one of those places where you pay to get the internet, and I couldn't write this on there. I've only been able to be on for, like, fifteen minutes, so I've used that to check my email and read updated fics. So, I'm really sorry, I just got my computer back. Please forgive me!  
  
HollyShadow - Well, Phoebe isn't known to have the best judgment. Also, thanks!  
CharmedMilliE - thanks, and i'll take that into consideration.  
C.C. McKenna - Oh, yes, female, that does make sense, now don't it. Okay, sorry for my space on the gender, but what else can you expect from a person that only makes sense half of the time? See, my point. Oh, and thanks triples!  
piperleo4eva - Yeah, I found that I didn't want Prue to pass out, so I just made it an airbag instead. Thanks!  
winter blaze - Nice explanation, and thanks!  
charmedeva - Thanks, and nice spelling. JK!  
Jules713 - Thanks, and I'll take that into consideration too.  
p3charmed4eva - Thanks, and it seems that a lot of people are referencing to that episode for proof, which is smart.  
PiperHalliwell025 - Thanks, and you've read it multiple times? I am so happy!  
Klutz101 - Oh, thinking as you're typing. I do that a lot. Thank you!  
peanut2lb - I have to say, I like your pen name, and the fact that you are a first-time reviewer. I love getting new ones! Thanks!  
Amy - I'm happy you liked that line, and I guess that you could fill in the crackles. Thanks so much!  
syad yniar - You are not a bad reader, you are a very good reader if you read my stories! (hears boos from readers) Oh, and I'm amazed to hear that something from my story is now an inside joke! I could make it big time now! Ha ha, yeah right. Oh, and thanks for checking all the little boxes!  
Prue Halliwell - I don't think that you've reviewed before either, so thank you! I love adding to the little bunch. Thanks!  
cath - Oh, another reviewer! And yes, I know I'm using Piper a lot, but the others will definitely come! Oh, gosh, in some weird way, you just gave me an idea. Oh, now more will DEFINITELY come!  
Gryffindor620 - Thanks, and just to let you know, I am female too.  
elvish-princess130990 - Yay, another new reviewer! And yes, I do know what you mean, but you will see that there are reasons Phoebe couldn't believe them. Yup, I think these little things through, I do.  
lillynilly - Thank you, and there probably won't be either for a while.  
Shann51 - Oh, ANOTHER new reviewer! Thanks, and I hope you continue doing your noble deed of reviewing!  
OTHCharmedFreak - Thanks so much, and the caps and underlining were nice touches!  
phphphpm - review? Do you mean update? Anyways, I am updating now.  
Amanda - Thanks!  
  
AN2: You should all bow to the wonderful C. C. McKenna. She reminded me that I had a duty to you guys to update, and insisted that i do so.  
  
Now, the hugely good chapter 8.  
:::::  
  
Piper's eyes fluttered open. She noticed the unfamiliar surroundings, and looked frantically around the room, suddenly hearing a groan from not too far away. She looked over, and saw an awakening Prue. She suddenly remembered everything that had happened last night. "Kit!" she whispered, and turned her head a little bit, making her head hurt a little. Kit had moved during the night, so she was right by Piper's head. She had made herself comfortable in Piper's hair. Piper looked over at Prue again, and saw that she was now sitting up. "Good morning, Prue." Piper said happily. "Ugh. You are WAY to perky for it being this early in the morning." Prue groaned. Prue then fully opened her eyes, and saw that the perky Piper was still lying down. Remembering everything, she ran over to her little sister. "Piper? Are you okay? Are you dizzy at all? Can you move everything? Is there-" "Prue!" Piper yelled, interrupting her sister's panicking. "I'm fine, just a headache. See?" Piper said, slowly getting up. "Good." Prue said. "But I still think that you should have it looked at." "I never said I wouldn't." Piper pointed out. "But, I can't if we don't get home first." "You're right." Prue said, admitting to the obvious. "Grams and our sisters are probably worried sick." "Yeah, we should probably call a cab." Piper said, taking her cell out again. Prue took the phone, then looked at Piper queerly. "Are you sure that a cab will come all the way out here?" she asked.  
  
"Prue! A cab will DEFINITELY come out here. Remember, cab service is in San Francisco and it's metro area." Piper said. Prue sighed and dialed the number. "Hello, San Francisco taxi service. What are your taxi needs for today?" the voice on the other line said. "Um, we need a taxi at an old grey victorian house on Potato Road, somewhere between Pumpernickel Street and Whole Wheat Court. We need it now." Prue said. "Okay, miss. The taxi will be there in about an hour, due to the distance. I remind you, you will be charged for the trip there and to your destination." the person said. Prue covered the mouthpiece and groaned loudly, Piper looking at her awkwardly. She then lifted her finger from the piece. "Yes, but I don't care. I just really need the taxi." Prue urged. "Alright. It will arrive in about an hour." the person said. "Thank you." Prue said, and hung up.  
  
"What was that about?" Piper asked, as soon as she closed the phone. "Oh, we are going to be charged for the trip there and to the Manor, and it's a pretty long distance here from where the cab is." she said. Piper cringed. "Ouch, Grams is really gonna love us for this." "Yeah." Prue said, sarcastically. "And, she's gonna love us even more for the rental car." "Yeah, but that wasn't our fault." Piper said. "You're right. But, what are we going to do while we're waiting?" Prue asked. "What do you mean 'waiting'? When is the taxi getting here?" Piper asked frantically. "In about an hour." Prue replied sullenly. "Ouch. That is definitely going to put a damper on our wallets." Piper said. "So, what are we going to do while we wait?" she asked. "Um, we have to meet the cab outside, but I want to explore this old house first." Prue said, looking around the room. "Okay." Piper agreed. "But, we're taking Kit. I don't want her waking up when I'm not there." She headed over to the couch, and gently picked up the still-sleeping kitten. Prue rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine." she said, grabbing on to Piper's free arm and taking her out of the room.  
  
:::::  
  
The girls found themselves in a large entry way, with a grand staircase to the way-right side. "Wow," Piper said, looking around. "How come we didn't notice this last night?" she asked, looking at the dull room. It would have been bright if it had been fixed up. "I don't know why I didn't. YOU were too busy being a fraidy-cat to realize anything!" Prue joked, nudging Piper with her elbow a little bit. "Ouch. Prue!" Piper said, smacking her older sister playfully on the arm. "Anyway," Prue said, changing the subject. "I wonder why someone left this place?" "I don't know, Prue. It's pretty wonderful." Piper said, looking around the large room. It was elegantly decorated and she had no doubt that the owner of the place had been pretty rich. "You're right. Let's see how wonderful the second story is." Prue said, and began walking cautiously up the staircase. "Prue, are you sure that's a good idea?" Piper asked. "I mean, we don't know how long this place had been abandoned. The stairs could fall down any moment!" Piper informed. "Oh, Piper, just come on." Prue said, taking her little sister slowly up the steps.  
  
The second floor lived up to their expectations. There was a would-be beautiful kitchen, and elegant dining room, a maid's closet, and servant's quarters. "Yup." Piper said, at the end of the second floor. "This place DEFINITELY belonged to some millionaires." "Yes, millionaires who apparently didn't mind having a tall house." Prue added, noticing another staircase. "Up another floor?" she asked Piper, pointing it out. Piper nodded, and the two headed up the stairs.  
  
:::::  
  
Prue and Piper gasped as they reached the third floor. All they saw so far was the hallway, but that didn't matter. They could tell that this was the most elaborate floor yet. There was a would-be beautiful hardwood floor, and elaborately carved black ceiling. There was a gorgeous crystal chandelier hanging from the exact middle of the ceiling. But, the best part was the mural on the walls. It was a mural of the night sky, each star, each planet, in a certain position. The deep blue, almost black, background was a perfect contrast to the pale yellows, oranges, and reds of the stars and planets. In the middle of the hallway, there was a large, painted moon the stretched the height of the hallway.  
  
"Wow." Piper said, staring around the spectacularly made hallway. Prue nodded, showing her agreement. "Hey," Prue said, braking out of her daze. "Do you want to see the rooms on the floor, or do you want to continue gaping at this hall?" she asked jokingly. "Fine." Piper said, braking her gaze and turning towards her sister. "Which door do you want to got through first?" There were four doors in the hallway, two on each side. They would have blended perfectly if it weren't for the fact that they stuck out about two inches from the wall. "How about this one?" Prue asked, pointing to the second one on their right. "Why?" Piper asked. "Just come." Prue said, and she headed towards the door.  
  
Opening the door caused another gasp. On the other side was a large bedroom maybe even more elaborate than the hallway. The walls were painted with all different types of flowers, every shape and color. The shag carpet looked identical to grass. Every decoration had some kind of flower or butterfly on it. "I am guessing that this person liked spring." Piper said, walking over to the windows. Outside were window boxes that had very colorful flowers in them. "I'm guessing your guess is right." Prue said, reaching down to feel the carpet, making sure it wasn't really grass. "Next room, sis?" Piper asked, getting a little dizzy from all the different flowers in the bedroom. "Yeah." Prue said, heading out.  
  
They went to the room next to the room they were in, and it caused yet another gasp. The carpet was a light tan color on one half of the room, and a teal color on the other side. The room looked exactly like a beach. There were paintings of people on the beach on their half, the tan carpet half, and paintings of seagulls, dolphins, and waves on the side with the teal. The ceiling was light blue, but had a shade of yellow around the ceiling light. The girls felt that they were transported onto a beach. After a moment, Piper said, "Okay, I think I need to get out of here before I get a sunburn." Prue nodded, and they went to the room across the hall.  
  
That room was also decorated elaborately. The carpet had leaf shapes of all natural colors covering it, and on the walls were trees with half of the leaves missing, and the rest were almost every color but green. The girls left the room in haste, wondering how the next room would be decorated. "I'm guessing it will be winter-based." Prue said, and opened the door. She was right. Everything in the room was white, light blue, or a pale gray. The windows were even frosted. "Is it just me, or is it colder in here than the other rooms?" Piper asked, pulling Kit closer to her body. "It's not just you." Prue said, and the two left for warmth.  
  
:::::  
  
The two girls walked to the end of the hallway, and found that there wasn't a staircase there. They then walked to the middle of the hallway. "I don't get it, Piper. Didn't this old house, well, mansion is more like it, look bigger than just three measly stories?" Prue asked. "Measly?" Piper asked incredulously. "You know what I mean." Prue said. "Yeah, I do." Piper said, easing towards the moon. "And you're right. This place did look bigger." She added, reaching to scratch her head. "I wonder if that was just an illusion. I mean, to make people believe that the owners were really rich." Prue said. "And you don't think that the owners were rich from what we saw?" Piper asked, leaning against the wall and resting her right elbow on one of the 'craters'.  
  
Suddenly, part of the wall where Piper's elbow was gave in and fell out. She pulled back suddenly, not looking at the hole, and began to panic. "Oh my God, Prue! I think I just broke the wall!" Prue then looked at where her little sister's elbow had just been, and gasped, not in admiring, but in surprise. "Piper..." Prue whispered, interrupting Piper's rambling. "What?" she asked, and then followed Prue's gaze and covered her mouth in surprise. There was a small door handle in the hole. The two looked at each other, then Prue went and put her hand on the handle. "You're opening it?" Piper asked. "Yeah." Prue said. She then turned and pulled.  
  
A very thick door began to creak open, letting a small, dark, and extremely dusty passage enter their sight. "I'm not going in there." Piper stated right away. "Yes, you are, because I'm not going in alone." Prue said, and grabbed Piper's arm. "Fine." Piper said. "But if die, I am so gonna haunt your ass." "Just come on." Prue said, and the two entered the passageway.  
  
:::::  
  
AN: Oh my God, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. And, I know this is a lame chapter, but I've been uninspired. Soon, I'll probably be back on my updating-every-other-day thing. But, not now. Sorry! But, that does sound like a cool old house, huh? Keep in mind that everything is dusty and moldy and doesn't work in the house. Um... enough boring you guys... this is after a song by the Bangles! 


	9. No Time

AN: Okay, I think that the last chapter, though kind of a filler, broke me out of my funk, so i will be updating more frequently.  
  
winter blaze - thanks!  
piperleo4eva - Thanks so much!  
CharmedMillie - I know, I know, I'm sorry.  
charmedeva - Computer failure, major writer's block... the list goes on... And, thanks for the review!  
Shann51 - Thanks, and I am happy that someone appreciates my cliffies for once!  
p3charmed4eva - oh, thanks so much! That means a lot. And, i do know how people can be so peppy... I'm a definite all-the-time person, except from 3-4 in the afternoon. It's kind of my recharge time. C.C. McKenna - Your welcome, and just for your knowledge, your reviews always crack me up! Thanks!  
Jenn - Thanks! And, I think that you are a new reviewer, aren't you?  
Gryffindor620 - Oh, yup, they must feel mighty fine. Thanks!  
JanaRose - Thanks so much!  
  
Now the incredible chapter 9:  
  
:::::  
  
The two sisters wondered down the passage for a little bit. "Where the hell is this taking us?" Piper asked, looking around, even though it was impossible. Suddenly, torches on the walls flamed up. There was some light in the old-fashioned passage now. "How did that happen?" Prue asked, turning to Piper. "I honestly have no clue in hell." Piper said, and the flames went away. The two looked around, bewildered. "Hell." Piper said, and the flames came up again. Prue looked at her, amazed. "Oh my God." Piper said, looking at the torches. "Leave it to you to trigger something triggered by a cuss word." Prue said, smiling jokingly at her sister. "Oh, shut the hell up." Piper said, and the two were in blackness again. "Piper!" Prue yelled in the general direction of her sister. "Sorry! I couldn't help it!" Piper said. "Hell!" she added, and they had light again. Prue just rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Well, it works!" Piper said, coming up next to her sister. "I know it does, it's just... here's the end." Prue said, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"What?" Piper asked, then faced in front of her. It was just a wall. No door, no nothing. "Oh, please don't tell me that we walked down this passage for nothing!" Piper groaned. "Oh, Piper..." Prue said, then stopped. Kit had suddenly jumped out of Piper's arms, and headed to the wall. She began walking along it. "What is she doing?" Prue asked. "I don't know." Piper said, watching the small kitten. Suddenly, she stopped, turned to the girls, and meowed. "I think she's trying to tell us something." Prue said, and bent down to where Kit was. She kept clawing at one part of the wall. Prue moved the cat to the side, and looked at what Kit was clawing at. She rubbed some of the dirt and dust off, and uncovered a strange symbol.  
  
"Piper, do you know what this is?" Prue asked, turning to her younger sister. Piper came and bent down next to Prue. "Um... wait. It looks familiar." she said. "Um... Phoebe! Phoebe dragged me into an occult shop when we went shopping last week, while you and Paige were spending WAY too long in the make-up store. Um... this was a symbol that was in a lot of places there. I forget what it's called, but I know that it's the symbol for good magic and unity." Piper finished her train of thought. Prue looked at her. "What?" Piper asked. "Phoebe asked the salesperson what it was. She had a tattoo of it just below her collarbone. Phoebe would probably remember."  
  
"Phoebe?" Prue asked. "Phoebe can barely remember what she had for breakfast this morning." "Well, it's worth a shot." Piper said. "What do you mean? You actually want to come back here? I though you were scared." Prue teased. "Oh, shut up. I'm curious to see what else is in this old house!" Piper said, and stood up. "So, you think there is more?" Prue asked. "Yeah, definitely. I mean, think about it. How many times in books have there been lots of secrets in old houses? There's already a secret passageway, for Pete's sake." Piper pointed out. "You're right." Prue admitted. "Of course I am." Piper joked. "Now, how the hell-o do we get out of this passage?" Piper then sighed. She had caught herself just in time. "I have no clue. Let's just follow it back. I mean, it's not like it's a maze or something. I didn't see any other passages on the way here." Prue said. "Prue, you could barely see your hand in front of your face." Piper said. "Whatever." Prue replied, and started to head back down the passage. Piper picked up Kit, then followed her sister back.  
  
;;;;;  
  
The two had only been walking for a little bit when Piper tripped on a loose floorboard. She fell sideways and rammed into the wall. She not only rammed into it, she rammed through it, or so it seemed to her. Prue saw differently. She noticed that another secret door had opened. She ran through it. "Piper, are you okay?" she asked, helping her little sister up. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, and then looked around. "Is it just me, or does this look like the entrance hall?" she asked. Prue looked around too. "I don't think it's you." she said. The two then looked at the wall they had just come out of. Sure enough, there was another secret door open. "Another one?" Piper asked, and Prue nodded slightly. "I'm thinking that there might be a door on the second floor, too." Prue said. "So am I." Piper added, and looked at her watch. "Prue, our hour is almost up." she said.  
  
"It is?" she asked, and checked her own watch. It had been almost an hour since she had gotten off the phone. "Right. Um, let's secure this door, and the one upstairs, and then go out." "I'll take the one here." Piper said, and headed over to the door. "Okay, I'll get the one upstairs, then." Prue said, and headed up the large staircase.  
  
Prue easily found the second staircase. She headed into the magnificent hallway, and stepped in front of the open door. As she closed it, she heard it click into place. She then put the piece of wall securely back into it's place over the door handle, and stepped back. The door blended perfectly into the wall. 'We wouldn't have found it if Piper hadn't accidentally uncovered it.' Prue thought, looking at it. If they brought the others, they would be amazed. "Prue, the cab's here!" Piper called from two stories down. 'Man, that girl can have a loud voice.' Prue thought, as she headed quickly down the stairs.  
  
;;;;;  
  
When Prue and Piper went out to the cab, the driver stared at them. "What are you two ladies doing out here?" he asked, as they got into the back. "Long story." Prue said. "But, just to let you know, that is our rental car." Piper added, pointing to the smoldered mass near a burnt tree. "Oh." the driver said, and turned the ignition back on. "Where to?" he asked. "1329 Prescott Street, please." Prue said, and turned to take one last look at the house. She had an aching feeling that it held more secrets then what they had found.  
  
:::::  
  
AN: Subtle, huh? Well, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I figured that it would be a good place to stop. Why? I don't know, but I just did. Anyway, this is after a song by the Guess Who! 


	10. Walk On

AN: Oh, I'm American, so I am ecstatic now! Carly Patterson and Paul Hamm won gold in the all-around gymnastics in the Olympics, we won silver in gymnastics for both men and women, and we have both 200 freestyle relay golds! Yay! Also, I am SO happy South Africa won the men's 100 freestyle relay! My dad's from there, so my entire family was celebrating! Yay! I love the Olympics! I suck at sports, but I don't mind watching them! Yay! Also, didn't Jodi Henri win a gold in a relay? I think she did, and she did a great job. Also, congrats to all the other gold medal winners! They all rock!  
  
CharmedMillie - Thanks, and thanks, and thanks! tee hee.  
piperleo4eva - I'm thinking I will end up bringing magic in... eventually. It will slowly come in to play. I'll probably end up writing more than just two stories about this group... I've just really fallen in love with the characters and time. I love writing, and reading, fics with teens! Thanks for the review! Note: I said slowly, and I mean slowly. It probably won't be big in this fic.  
winter blaze - You are not my only reviewer curious about that house. Yes, that house will come in to play more in the story. Oh, and Piper grabbed Kit. I really didn't put that in there, but Kit is just a kitten now, so they aren't really letting her walk around a lot.  
charmedeva - Thanks, and yeah, I did make her sound a bit more witchy, but witches are good. Yes, they very much are. p3charmed4eva - Thanks!  
C.C. McKenna - Yup, that is Piper and Phoebe, definitely. Thanks for the review!  
Gryffindor620 - So would I, so would I. But, they love their little sisters too much, so they'll just be mad at them for a bit... but, of course, Piper can't stay mad at anyone for long... and Prue only over huge things.  
Shann51 - Thanks!  
peanut2lb - Yes, I knew I would succeed in that! What is with that house anyway? I know! Teehee... Anyway, thanks!  
  
Now, the jiggy-wit-it chapter 10...  
  
T:T:T  
  
"You ring it."  
  
Prue and Piper were standing on the doorstep to the Manor, arguing about who would ring the doorbell, as neither really wanted to explain what had happened with the rental car to Grams. "I can't ring it, Prue. I'm holding Kit!" Piper said, indicating the small kitten curled up in the palm of her left hand. "Piper, that kitten is so small, you have a free hand. Ring it." "No! I... think that Kit is afraid of doorbells." Piper tried quickly, hiding Kit in the depths of her jacket. Prue just stared at her like she was insane. "Anyway, I have one free hand, you have two. You can ring it!" she said, and stepped away from the door. "Besides, you're closer to it!" she pointed out. "Fine." Prue said, and moved her finger towards the little button. She figured that she couldn't win the fight with Piper's danger-avoidance skills, so she gave in. She pressed it, and they could hear a 'ding-dong' resounding throughout their house.  
  
Immediately, Paige opened the door. "Piper! Prue!" she shouted happily. "Pheebs, Grams! They're here!" she shouted back into the Manor. She then grabbed both of their hands, and pulled them into the conservatory, where Phoebe and Grams were waiting. "Prudence, Piper, where were you two?" Grams asked right after they sat down. "Didn't Phoebe tell you?" Prue asked, looking at her grandmother queerly. "She said that you played a joke on her, and then you hadn't come home." Grams said sternly, standing up to tower over the two on the couch. Paige moved over to join Phoebe in the chair, not wanting to be in Grams' sight when she was angry. "Well, she wasn't telling the truth." Prue said, glaring daggers at Phoebe.  
  
"Wait, but I thought..." Phoebe said, her eyes widening. "Then, you really were in a car accident!" she said. "Yes, Phoebe, where do you think I got this bump on my head?" Piper asked, indicating the bump on the right side of her head, right above her forehead. "Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed, and she and Paige ran over to their older sisters. They both began inspecting them for injuries. Grams suddenly realized something. "Where are all your things, darlings?" she asked, noticing that they had no baggage. "They would be in the rental car." Piper stated. "Which is now a burned clump on the side of a road." Prue added. Piper nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wait, you called me last night, saying you were in a car wreck." Phoebe said. "But, where did you spend the night?" Prue and Piper looked at each other, not wanting to mention the house quite yet. "We had to spend the night on the ground." Prue said, nudging Piper subtly. "Yes." Piper added, getting Prue's point. "And let me tell you, that really doesn't do good for backs." Piper said, rubbing her 'sore' back.  
  
As Piper did so, a meow came from within her jacket. She and Prue glanced at each other and grimaced. "Piper, darling, what do you have in your jacket?" Grams asked suspiciously, noticing her two eldest granddaughter's looks. Piper guiltily reached into her jacket, and pulled out Kit. Phoebe and Paige's eyes lit up. "Kitty!" they squealed, and immediately reached forward to pet the small kitten. "Can we keep it?" Paige asked, looking at her grandmother with puppy dog eyes. "Can we keep HER?" Piper corrected, imitating Paige's look. Phoebe and Prue did the same thing.  
  
Grams, caving under the looks in her girls eyes, said "Okay, darlings, you can keep the cat." "YAY!" they all squealed, and began cooing over Kit. "What's her name?" Paige asked Piper, knowing that she would have chosen a name already. "Kit." Piper said. "Oh, cool, like a Kit Kat! A little play on words!" Phoebe said, giggling.  
  
"Um... Piper. I feel like spending some quality time with our sisters, don't you. I think we should spend the entire afternoon with them. Out of the house. Don't you?" Prue asked, opening her eyes very wide. Piper immediately caught on to what her older sister was saying. "Um, yeah, I do. Phoebe, Paige, do you want to go out with Prue and I?" Piper asked, winking. Phoebe and Paige, though they had no idea what their older sister was hinting at, nodded their heads. They were curious to Prue and Piper's plan. "Darlings, if you think I'm going to let you drive after getting in an accident..." Grams started, but Prue interrupted her. "Oh, Grams, lightening hit the car then, and it's clear skies now. And Piper can drive. I was driving." Prue said, getting up. "Is our car back?" Piper asked. "Yes, darling, I picked it up last night. But..." Grams started, but Piper had already grabbed the keys and was halfway out the door. "We'll be home by six!" Prue shouted as she took Phoebe and Paige outside.  
  
"Children these days." Grams muttered, shaking her head as she heard the front door close. She turned to see the little kitten that she had just agreed to keeping. "You're a scrawny little thing, aren't you?" she asked, picking up the kitten. Something shiny then caught her eye. She grabbed the tag on the cat's red collar, and gasped in surprise. On it, was a picture of the triquetra, the symbol for the power of three. Grams looked into Kit's eyes, and Kit winked. Grams smiled. She was now very happy that she had agreed to keeping this 'kitten'.  
  
T:T:T  
  
AN: Okay, I'm so sorry for this short chapter! But, if I hadn't cut it off here, I would have had WAY too long of a chapter. But, now the next chapter will just be a really long chapter, instead of this being a really, really long chapter. Yup, yup. Also, just to let you know, there was no house originally, I just had a dream that there was a house in this story, and I figured everything out. I dedicate all the chapters with the house to my personal Sandman! Oh, before I forget, this is after a song by U2! 


	11. Nobody's Home

AN: Sorry for the delay, but I have a disease! It's called major writer's block! Damn it! Also, I saw the episode in which Piper and Leo are debating moving out of the Manor (third season), and it said Kit was male. But, I'm gonna keep Kit female, as Katrina, the human form of Kit, was obviously a woman.  
  
piperleo4eva - Thanks! And, yeah, I do know that I've been doing things without the guys, but they will be back soon (this chapter), so don't fret!  
p3charmed4eva - I know, things will get back to that soon, but first there will be more stuff on the house. Thanks for your review!  
CharmedMillie - What do you mean the ending of the story? It's not done! Oh, thanks for the review, though!  
winter blaze - Your welcome and thanks!  
Gryffindor620 - Yup! Kit, Kit, Kit! Thanks!  
Shann51 - Thanks!  
spunky6566 - Thanks for reviewing for your first time!  
C.C. McKenna - Yay for us! haha... funny, funny. Thanks!  
DarkieMe - Cool pen name! Thanks for the review!  
klutz101 - Yes, we do so totally rock! Thanks!  
  
Now, the kooky chapter 11...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
"Okay, what was that about?"  
  
The four girls had just left the Manor in a haste. Prue and Piper wanted to show their younger sisters the house, and they didn't want their grandmother finding out, for some reason. "We wanted to show you two something." Prue said shortly. "And we thought that you could help us out." Piper added. "Help you out with what?" Paige asked. "Is all this connected to where you were last night? Because, we aren't blind. You two straight out lied to Grams in there." Phoebe said, a know-it-all expression on her face. "So what if we did?" Prue asked huffily, opening the passenger side door.  
  
"Hey, boys!" Paige yelled out, and waved her arm frantically. The four boys were just leaving the house, and only noticed the four Halliwells when Paige yelled out to them. "Hey!" Glenn yelled, waving his arm as well. He lead the male group as they ran over to the female group. "Did you have to call them over?" Prue whispered angrily to Paige. She only wanted to show her little sisters the house. It was too creepy to show to anyone else. The only reason she was going back was because her curiosity overruled her brain in this case.  
  
"Hey, girls." each of the boys said, and went over to their respective girlfriends. Piper just pecked Leo on the cheek. "Sorry, honey, but I gotta go. We gotta go." Piper said the last part loudly, reminding her sisters that they were leaving. "Oh, do you have to?" Leo asked, a bit disappointed. "Yeah. We gotta go, and I don't think that you boys should go." Piper said, directing her words at all four boys, as they weren't busy with their girlfriends anymore. "I think I have a way of changing your mind." Leo said slyly. "Oh, you do, do you?" Piper asked. "Yes." he said, and their lips locked passionately. After a moment, Piper pulled away, and turned her head towards her older sister. "Can the boys come?" she asked, smiling. Knowing she would be outnumbered, Prue said "Yeah, fine."  
  
T:T:T  
  
About ten minutes into the car drive, Glenn asked "Are we there yet?" Everyone else in the car burst out laughing. They had all learned how impatient Glenn could be. "No." Prue said, looking back at him. Her and Piper were in the front two seats. Their boyfriends were sitting behind them. "Um, pardon me, but where exactly are we going?" Billy asked. He didn't recognize the area, but that wasn't unusual. He and his two brothers had just moved there a few months earlier, about three. "We're going to a house." Piper replied. "A big house." Prue added. "We're driving all the way out here just to go to a stupid house?" Andy asked, flabbergasted. "It's not stupid." Prue said. "It's... well, I don't know how to explain it. Weird, maybe?" Piper asked, turning her head towards Prue for a second. "Yeah, it's weird, but I think mysterious describes it more efficiently." Prue said. "So, we're driving all this way to go to a stupid 'mysterious' house?" Leo asked.  
  
"Again, it's not stupid." Prue said. "Yeah, it can't be. I mean, we found Kit there." Piper said, smiling at the thought of her new pet kitten. "Kit?" all four boys asked. "Our new kitten." Paige pipped up. She was very happy to have a little kitty to take care of. "She's really cute." Phoebe added. "And when exactly did you get a kitten?" Glenn asked. "This morning." all four girls said in unison. "But, technically, we found her last night." Piper informed the group. "Correction, I found her last night." Prue said. "Whatever. But, I was the one who decided to keep her." Piper retorted. "Yeah, and I let you 'cause the mom was dead." Prue added. "Yeah, that was really gross." Piper said, pulling a disgusted grimace. The others in the car just looked back and forth between the two, not quite following the conversation.  
  
"Anyway, what's so special about this house?" Paige asked. "And why do you want our help?" Phoebe added. "Technically," Prue said, "We want your help, Pheebs." "My help?" Phoebe asked, shocked. Prue never needed her help on anything. "Yup. That's what we said, Pheebs." Piper said. "Why?" Phoebe asked. She was beginning to get really curious about this house. "We'll show you when we get there." Prue said. "Why are you two being so cryptic?" Andy asked. "Cryptic?" Glenn asked. He didn't have a very large vocabulary. "Um... secretive, not really mentioning everything, running around the topic, you get the picture." Leo said, turning towards his baby brother. "Oh, okay. Then, you two are being cryptic." Glenn said. "We know, and I hate it when people are cryptic, too. But, you'll just have to live with it until we get there." Leo smiled a bit at his girlfriend's comment. "And, when would that be?" Glenn asked. "Later." Prue and Piper replied at the same time. Glenn groaned, and everyone else laughed.  
  
T:T:T  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the eight pulled up in front of the house. "Oh. My. God." Prue said, looking at the old house. But now, it wasn't just a house. It was as big as a mansion. The group spent a moment just taking in the sheer size of it. "Prue, I don't remember it being THIS big." Piper said, still staring wide-eyed at the house. "Neither do I. But, it was dark last night, and we didn't look back when we were leaving it this morning." Prue commented. "Wait a minute." Andy said. "You girls haven't told us how you found this place." "Well, cliff notes version, we got in a wreck, had to spend the night somewhere, and Prue spotted this." Piper said, pointing at the large building in front of them. "So, are we going to go inside or not?" Paige asked, unbuckling her seat belt. "We're going in." Prue said.  
  
"Wait, girls, wouldn't that be trespassing?" Leo asked, looking at it. "It's abandoned." Prue informed. "And, as far as I know, you can't trespass on an abandoned place." Piper added. "Okay, well, let's go." Phoebe said, her adventurous side rearing it's head. "Agreed." Billy said. The eight headed up the small hill to the house.  
  
T:T:T  
  
When the eight entered the entrance hall, the boys, Phoebe, and Paige, were completely surprised. The entrance hall would have been elegant if it weren't covered in dust and cobwebs. "Beautiful, ain't it?" Piper asked. The others just nodded. "Should we give them the grand tour?" Piper asked Prue. "No, I would rather give them the abbreviated version for now." Prue said, and turned towards the large staircase, with Piper following close behind. When they had gone up a few steps, they realized they were the only ones on the staircase. They turned around and saw the others admiring the wallpaper, elaborate ceiling, or one of the numerous antiques and paintings decorating the rooms. "Guys?" the two asked at the same time, grabbing everyone's attention. "We're going to one of the best parts of the house. You can come if you want." Piper said, talking about the rooms and hallway on the third floor. "Yeah, and then we'll take you to another really cool part." Prue asked. Only Piper knew what she was talking about. She was implying that they were going to see the secret passageway.  
  
"What could be cooler than this?" Paige asked, looking up at the large chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. "Well, I can think of..." Piper stopped, counting on her fingers. She then gave up, and said "Well, quite a lot of things. In this house, at least." The four kids looked at them eagerly. "Really?" Billy asked. "Yup." Prue replied, and waved her hand, beckoning the six over. Andy and Leo still didn't come. They were looking at some of the decorative swords. "Boys!" the two eldest girls yelled, grabbing their boyfriends' attention. "Oh, coming." they said, and sprinted to join the rest of the group on the staircase.  
  
They quickly went through the second floor, as the two elder Halliwell sisters were eager to show the others the two really cool places. When they entered the hallway on the third floor, it earned a gasp from six of the group. "Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I love this!" She ran down to the middle of the hallway, looking around the room frantically. "Where's Jupiter?" she whispered under her breath. She was very into horoscopes and astrology, so she wanted to see what this hall said for her sign. The others laughed. They knew exactly what she was doing, even though they hadn't heard what she had whispered.  
  
T:T:T  
  
After about twenty minutes, Prue and Piper were getting very impatient. They really wanted to show the others the secret passageway, and they wanted to know what the symbol was. They both had a feeling that it would lead to another part of the humongous house. "Okay." Phoebe said, exiting the room. "I want to see the next part of this house." "Me too." Paige said, coming out behind her. "Same." Glenn said, filing out behind the two of them. The other three followed.  
  
"Okay, you wanna see the next part?" Piper asked, her and Prue heading over to the moon. "Uh, yeah. You deaf or something?" Billy asked smartly. When Andy, Leo, Billy, Glenn, Phoebe, and Paige saw them inspecting the moon, they got really confused. "Um, guys? Wouldn't the doorway be at the end of the hallway?" Andy asked, watching them bemusedly. "No." Prue answered shortly. "Yes, I found it!" Piper exclaimed, pushing in one of the craters.  
  
The other six were completely surprised when they saw the piece of wall fall out of the moon. "Okay, what the hell is that?" Phoebe asked. "A doorknob." Prue said, answering another one of the group's questions. She and Piper both grabbed on to the handle and pulled back the heavy, thick door. Once they had the door completely opened, the six came running towards it. They looked in and saw a very dark passageway. "Neat!" Glenn said, setting foot inside of it. But, Andy held him back. "Glenn, don't! How do we know it's safe?" he asked protectively. "You know it's safe because you trust your girlfriend, who explored it earlier with her sister." Prue said, smiling at Andy. "Are you sure it's safe?" Andy asked, still keeping his hold on Glenn. "Andy, PIPER thinks it's safe, so it's safe." Prue said. Andy nodded, and finally let go of his youngest brother's shirt. "Hey!" Piper said, breaking the silence as they were entering the passageway. "That was mean!" she added, assuming a fake pout. Then, they all burst out laughing. "Hey, it's not that funny!" Piper yelled, causing the others to laugh even more.  
  
While the others were laughing, Piper closed the door. When they were bathed in darkness, they stopped laughing. "Piper!" Phoebe yelled, guessing correctly who had closed the door. "How are we supposed to see now?" she asked, trying to make out everyone, which was a pretty difficult task. "Piper, would you care to show them?" Prue asked, smiling, though no one could see it. "Of course." Piper said. "Hell!" Suddenly, just as before, the torches on the walls lit up. "Whoa." Glenn said, looking at the flames. "How did you do that?" he asked, turning to Piper. "Simple as hell." Piper said, a smirk on her face. The eight were in darkness again. "Okay, why'd you do that?" Billy asked, smacking who he thought was Piper. It ended up being Phoebe. "Billy!" Phoebe yelled, and kneed who she though was Billy in the crotch. "Phoebe!" Andy said in a very high-pitched voice.  
  
"Okay, hell!" Prue said, and the flames shot up again. "Okay, how did you do that?" Billy asked, looking around to see his brother on the floor. "Easy, like this." Phoebe said, and kneed Billy's crotch that time. "I didn't mean that!" he squeaked. "Oh, you mean the lights. Yeah, how did you do that?" Phoebe asked, turning to her older sisters. "Just say, um... H-E-L-L and the lights turn on and off." Prue replied. "And, let me guess, Piper discovered that?" Paige asked, smirking. "Yeah, she did." Prue answered smiling. "Leave it to you to trigger something triggered by a cuss word." Glenn said, also smirking at Piper. Prue smiled. She remembered saying that that morning. Piper just rolled her eyes and asked "May we please continue? I'm getting really curious." "Yeah, we should continue. I'm getting really curious too." Prue said. "Curious about what?" asked a now recovered Andy. "You'll see when we get there." Prue replied, smiling. "Oh, now you're making ME curious!" Glenn said. "Ditto." Paige added, nodding her head.  
  
"Okay, how about we go relieve our curiosity." Prue said, starting to head down the passage, the others close on her heels. "You know, Pheebs, this is the part we needed your help on." Piper said to Phoebe. "You know, I was curious about that." Phoebe said, a huge grin on her face. Everyone laughed as they headed down the passageway.  
  
T:T:T  
  
"This is taking forever." Glenn whined. Leo looked at his watch. "Glenn, it's only been a minute." he said, smiling. His youngest brother was WAY too impatient. "Hey, it's right up there." Prue said, pointing ahead of them. About thirty feet in front of them was a wall. As they continued walking towards it, Glenn asked "A wall? We're walking down this path to see a wall?" "No, we have to show Phoebe something." Piper said, grabbing Phoebe's arm and running to the wall with her, about ten feet ahead of the group.  
  
"Phoebe, do you know what this is?" Piper asked, pointing the symbol on the lower part of the wall. Phoebe crouched down to look at it. "Yeah, it's the symbol for good magic and unity." Phoebe said. "Yeah, I remembered that. Now, what's it called?" Piper asked. "Um... it's called the triquetra! It's the symbol of the power of three!" Phoebe exclaimed, finally remembering. "Cool." Paige and Glenn said. "The power of three?" Andy and Leo asked. "Yeah." Phoebe said. "So, what can we do with it?" Prue asked. "Well, it's an occult symbol." Phoebe said, touching one of the points. "That would mean that the owner believed in witchcraft." Andy said, taking a bit of a closer look at it. "Probably." Paige said, touching another one of the points. "Well, will it help us or not?" Piper asked, tracing the outline of the symbol. When her finger touched the third point, they all began to hear a noise. CLUNK. CLUNK. CLUNK.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: I figured I'd stop that there, leaving you with some suspense. I know, this chapter was really crappy, but I always have to have a horrible chapter following a long bout of writer's block. It's just how I recover. Um... review, please, even though this is bad! Oh, this is named after a song by Avril Lavigne! 


	12. I Want to Take You Higher

AN: Yay, I'm updating quicker this time! Oh, and just to let you know, I won't be updating to much soon because of stupid school. I make myself get all my homework done before having fun, so I might not have too much time to update. I'm really sorry about that, but I'm sure a lot of you understand! Oh, and I'm just wondering, has anybody else noticed that most writers (or at least the ones whose fics I read) are named Hannah or Lindsay? It's creepy. I'm just wondering if anyone else has noticed. Oh, and just to warn you, I am in a very silly mood, so this chapter has some really weird and silly stuff in it. Just warning you!  
  
C.C. McKenna - Oh, very funny. Thanks!  
winter blaze - Thanks!  
Gryffindor620 - I actually just had the three girls who I thought would touch the points, and Prue wasn't one of them. That's all. Thanks!  
peanut2lb - Thanks! Yes, yes, they did find it! Oh, and the notorious CLUNK.  
piperleo4eva- Thanks! Yeah, cool and creepy house. Christine Marquez - Thanks!  
OTHCharmedFreak - I don't know if I could do that again, but I will be updating quicker, or at least I'll try really, really hard!  
p3charmed4eva - Thanks!  
charmed-greek - Thanks, and I will!  
Shann51 - Thanks! Don't worry, I will and am!  
  
Now the lovely chapter 12.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
All eight looked around for the source of the noise, the three girls not taking their fingers off the points. They spotted it about ten feet back. On the right of the passageway, a three-foot-wide bit of wall was being slowly lowered into the ground. They all stared at it in shock until it stopped moving. They moved towards the newly created opening. inside, about three feet in, was an old ladder. "A ladder? I thought we were three stories up!" Andy said, looking at the wall. "But, the first floor door was closer to this end, wasn't it?" Prue asked, turning to Piper. "Yeah, it was." Piper agreed. "What first floor door?" Leo asked. "We'll tell you later, honey." Piper said. 'Alright, I guess I have no choice but to be satisfied with that answer.' Leo thought.  
  
"Come on, guys!" Paige said, stepping into the opening. "Are you serious?" Piper asked. She was in NO WAY going up that ladder. "Uh, yeah." Paige said, and put her hands and feet on the ladder. After she had crawled up about four feet, Phoebe yelled "Wait! I'm coming with you!" She also ran into the opening and waited for Paige to go up enough to allow her onto the ladder. "I don't know about you," Glenn said, turning to Billy, "but I'm not going to let some girls outdo me in bravery." He then climbed on behind Phoebe, then Billy. "Come on, Piper." Prue said, grabbing her younger sister's shirt collar, and the two climbed on the ladder right behind Billy. "But I don't want to... I don't like heights!" Piper said. "Don't worry, I'm right behind you." Leo said, preparing to get on after his girlfriend. But first, he turned back to his older brother. "You coming?" he asked. "Yeah, I might as well." Andy said, defeated.  
  
Once he was on, he called up "Have you reached the top yet?" "No!" called Paige's voice. "I don't even see the exit yet, and I'm almost four stories up!" she added. 'Oh, great.' Andy thought, rolling his eyes. 'Leave it to the Halliwell sisters to do this...' Suddenly, Paige stopped, making Phoebe run into her, Glenn run into her, Billy run into him, and so on. "Paige, what's the hold up?" asked the ever-impatient Glenn. "We're following the ladder!" Paige squealed, with a giggle. "What?" Phoebe asked, not seeing what was so funny. "We're following the ladder, the ladder, the ladder. We're following the ladder wherever it may go!" Paige sang. "We're following the ladder, the ladder..." Paige continued singing the song, annoying the heck out of everyone. "Well, then can you continue?" Leo called out from the near bottom." "Oh, right!" Paige exclaimed, coming back to her senses.  
  
She continued up until she put her hand on the floor at the end of the ladder. "Hey, guys, I found the end!" she yelled, all the way down the ladder. 'Oh, great.' Andy thought. He was the last one, and he was about two stories up. Paige hoisted herself onto the floor, and looked around. She was inside a windowless room, that had not light in it. "What the hell?" Phoebe asked, lifting herself onto the floor as well. Suddenly, three torches lit up, bathing the tiny room in flickering light. "That seems to be the key word at this house." Paige joked, smirking. Phoebe chuckled. "Wait, we climbed up that far for THIS?" Billy asked, looking around the room, along with Glenn. The two girls just shrugged. "At least there's light up here." Paige said, looking around. "Yeah, only because of ME." Phoebe said proudly. "What did you do?" Glenn asked. "She said the magic word." Paige said, a smile on her face. "Phoebe! How many times have we told you to watch your language?"  
  
The four kids looked over to see their older siblings. Piper was in Leo's arms, and Prue was in Andy's. Piper was looking at Phoebe sternly, but Prue was looking at Piper with a smirk on her face. "And which are you, Piper, the pot or the kettle?" she asked. "The pot, as it begins with a P." Piper responded, smiling. That caused everyone to burst out laughing. "But I don't want to be the kettle!" Phoebe complained after catching her breath. That caused quite a lot more laughter.  
  
"Okay!" Prue yelled, stopping the laughter. "I think it's about time we figure out how to get out of here." she said, looking around at everyone. "Right!" Billy said, and began searching all the walls. He was soon followed by the others. "I found it!" Paige exclaimed excitedly. She pushed outwards, and a door was opened, exposing the group to sunlight. They all squinted. "Paige! That's too bright!" Phoebe complained. "Oh, shush!" Paige said, and exited the room.  
  
She found herself on the roof. It was very pointy, much like the roof on the Manor, except much, much, much, much, much bigger. But, there was one difference. There was a wide path down the middle of the roof, about six feet wide. It was flanked on both sides by roof, creating a three-foot-high railing-ish thing. It led all the way to the other side of the long roof, ending in another door.  
  
"Neat." Glenn said, coming up behind her. Phoebe brushed past her younger sister and ran about ten feet in front of everyone else. "Pheebs, wait up!" yelled Billy, who followed close behind. "Kids." Piper whispered to the other three older ones, and they all chuckled. "Hey, we're still here." Paige said, holding up her hand. "We knew that." Piper said quickly and nervously, causing everyone to laugh that time. "Hey, it won't open!"  
  
The six turned their heads to find Phoebe and Billy at the end of the path. They were trying to pull open the door. "What do you mean it won't open?" Glenn called back down the long path. "We mean it won't budge!" Phoebe yelled back. "Okay! You need help?!?" Paige yelled. "It would be deeply appreciated!" Billy yelled, still tugging on the door. "Do you want the help now, or later?" Glenn asked. "Now would be nice!" Phoebe yelled. "Okay, we're coming!" Paige yelled, and she and Glenn took off down the path, leaving the four high schoolers behind.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Leo asked, as soon as the others were out of earshot. "The yelling?" Andy asked. "No, the barracuda. Of course I mean the yelling." Leo said sarcastically. "I don't think so." Andy said to his younger brother. The two girls looked at each other, eyebrows arched. Then, Piper turned to her boyfriend and asked "Where'd you come up with barracuda?" Leo just rolled his eyes, and began running down the path, Piper close on his heels. "Wait a minute, Mister! I wanna know where the hell you came up with the fish!" she called after him. Prue and Andy looked at each other, than burst out laughing. After they caught their breath, they followed the two younger teens down the path, wanting to know how a barracuda came up as well.  
  
T:T:T  
  
By the time Prue, Andy, Piper, and Leo got to the door at the other end, they had found out where the barracuda had come from. Prue and Andy were a bit disgusted, but Piper wasn't, at all.  
  
Also, they found that Phoebe, Billy, Paige, and Glenn were waiting for them. "We need more strength." Billy said. "No, I just think we need the right word." Andy said. When everyone looked at him queerly, he said "You know, like 'hell' for the lights in the passage." "Why do you think we need a word?" Billy asked. "Well," Leo said, catching on to his older brother's idea, "Everything so far has had some sort of protection. And, since this door isn't hidden, there must be a password."  
  
"Okay." Phoebe said. "Um... open." she shouted at the door. Prue stared at her. "Did you really think it would be that easy?' she asked her sister. Phoebe just shrugged in response. "Rhubarb?" Glenn said. "Barracuda!" Leo said, causing himself and his girlfriend to burst out laughing. "What's so funny about that?" Billy asked. "You don't wanna know." Andy and Prue said at the same time. Billy just nodded, deciding to take their word for it.  
  
"Bologna!" Paige said, pronouncing it 'bo-log-na' instead of 'baloney'. The other seven stared at her, then shifted their gaze to the door, which was slowly opening. "Oh my God." all three of her sisters said slowly. "Typical. Just typical." Glenn said, rolling his eyes. "Aw, shut up, pretty boy." Paige said, running inside. "Pretty boy?" Billy asked, staring at his younger brother. "Don't ask." he said, then ran in after his girlfriend, leaving the older six behind.  
  
"Pretty boy? Is that like barracuda?" Piper asked, glancing at Leo. "Don't even think about it." he said, and then pulled Piper behind him, running in after the two youngest. Phoebe and Billy then turned to the eldest couple. "Barracuda?" Phoebe asked. "You don't wanna know." Andy said. "You REALLY don't wanna know." Prue added. "We'll take your word for that." Billy said, and he and Phoebe headed in. Prue and Andy looked at each other, then shuddered. They then ran in after their younger siblings.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: Barracuda just speaks wonders, doesn't it? I know what it means in my head, but I'm not gonna type it. I don't want to make this fic R. That's why there are just hints. Okay, another crap chapter, but I have some serious writer's block. But, I do have a lot more of an idea for the next chapters, so I hopefully won't take as long. Hopefully. Anyway, this is after a song by Sly & The Family! Review, pretty pretty please! It will help speed up my update process! 


	13. Be Like That

AN: I'm actually updating quicker! Gasp! And, it's a longer chapter! More gasping!  
  
CharmedMilliE - Thanks! I thought that last chapter was crap, but apparently, you didn't think so!  
winter - Thanks, I thought it was horrible. And I totally agree with you. I hate homework!  
p3charmed4eva - That was really funny. ROFL! Haha! Anyway, let's see, what were they talking about. You do know that barracudas are long, big fish, right? Or, at least they are. Anyway, long, big, Prue and Andy disgusted, Piper giggling... put the pieces together, person! Thanks for the review!  
OTHCharmedFreak - I am trying my best to get over it, see? Oh, and thanks so much! I love writing my teen stories!  
Gryffindor620 - Heehee! Thanks!  
peanut2lb - Oh, I think I am slowly getting rid of my writer's block, but thanks. Also, I know I've been short in the suspense department recently, but the stuff will come back soon!  
piperleo4eva - Yes, barracuda is something dirty. Yup. Yes, leave it up to teenagers, as I am one too! Teehee! Thanks!  
leojunkie-charmed04 - Barracuda is a nickname for Leo's.... you can fill in the blank. Yup. I'm dirty. Anyway, thanks so much for the review!  
  
Now, chapter 13...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
Paige was silently chuckling as she ran into the room. She thought that the 'pretty boy' comment that she made to Glenn was very funny. 'If only I had a camera the moment I said that to him.' she thought. 'I would love to have a picture of his face then for all eternity. It would always be good for a great laugh'  
  
Paige was pulled away from her wandering thoughts when she ran into a wall. She bounced back and painfully landed on the floor. "Ow." she said to herself, holding her head and slowly sitting up. "It is not smart to run into walls." "No, it's not, Paige." She turned her head around quickly, causing a little pain. Glenn was standing there, looking like he was trying his hardest not to roll on the floor laughing. "You would not be that close to laughing if it happened to you, pretty boy." Paige said, getting up while still holding her head. She thought that she might have a slight concussion, but not enough to have it checked out at a hospital or anything. "You're right, I wouldn't. But, it didn't happen to me, it happened to you, so you know what I'm gonna do?" he asked. "What?" Paige asked, half-expecting what the answer would be. "Laugh." Glenn said. Then, true to his word, he burst out laughing.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" The lights came on, Glenn stopped laughing, and he and Paige turned towards the door. There Piper was, looking oddly at the two of them, with Leo right behind her. "Paige ran into a wall." Glenn said, smiling. "She did? You did?" Piper asked, turning to her youngest sister. Paige just nodded her head, then winced. "Oh, you okay?" Piper asked, running over to Paige. She checked out Paige's head. "Not bad. You'll be fine." she said, looking her sister in the eyes. It was then that she noticed that laughter was in the background. She turned to the two guys, looking very annoyed. "Oh, I bet you wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you, boys." Piper said. "Paige already pointed that out." Glenn said. "And, by the way, it wasn't us, it was Paige." Leo said, still chuckling.  
  
Piper then did something that surprised the other three. She pushed Leo into the wall. She had him pinned against the wall, facing her. "Now it's me." he said, still a bit shocked. "You're right. And, you know what I'm gonna do now?" she asked. "What?" Leo asked. Then, he got his answer. Piper leaned forward and kissed him, still pinning him against the wall. "Oh, God. I think we just walked in on some horny sixteen-year-olds."  
  
Piper immediately pulled away from her boyfriend and looked at the door. Phoebe and Billy were standing there, smirks on their faces. "You think this is bad? We've been here since the beginning." Glenn said, looking up at the two. He and Paige were now sitting on the floor, leaning against a different wall. "Oh, shut up." Leo said. "Yeah. It's not like you two haven't kissed." Piper added. "Who two haven't kissed?"  
  
Prue and Andy had just walked into the room in the middle of the conversation. "Glenn and Paige, Prue. They haven't kissed." Andy said. "No, they have." Phoebe said, looking at the youngest couple. All four boys stared at her. "What? You didn't know?" Phoebe asked, bewilderedly. The older three just shook their heads, while Glenn turned to Paige. "You told them?" he asked. "Yeah, we're sisters." Paige said. "We tell each other everything." stated Piper. "I though you would've learned that by now." Prue said, smiling. "Oh, by the way," she said, turning to Andy, "All three of them know about the other night." "And," Piper said, turning to Leo, "My sisters know about the other night, too." "Wait a minute. Leo? You..." Andy said, looking at his younger brother. "What are we being left out of?" Billy asked, turning to his younger brother. "Oh, Prue and Andy slept together, and so did Piper and Leo." Phoebe said nonchalantly, then snapped her hand up to her mouth. She removed it for a moment to say "I SO did not mean to say that!"  
  
At that, Billy and Glenn looked at their older brothers. "Gross." they said in unison. "Anyway, you and Phoebe made out in the back of the theater." Prue said, trying to steer the conversation away from the current topic. "So what?" Billy asked, noticing his brothers' staring at him. "It was NOTHING compared to what you older four did." "Phoebe said the same thing." Paige noted.  
  
"Anyway," Prue said, trying a different approach. "Why are we all standing in this room? I mean, this can't be all." "So," Andy added, "how about we all stop talking, and try to look for one of the secret stuff." "I totally agree." Piper said, also not wanting to talk about it anymore. The others agreed, and they all began searching for a door.  
  
T:T:T  
  
After about ten minutes, Glenn screamed out in frustration. "Grr! This is taking too long!" he said, and stomped down on the floor really hard. One of the floorboards shot up, and whacked him in the face. "Gah!" he shouted, and grabbed his nose. This sure got the other's attention. Paige began laughing, while the others turned their gaze to her. "What?" she asked innocently. "He laughed at me, so I can laugh at him."  
  
"Wait a minute..." Leo said, looking at the floorboard. "What?" Piper asked, looking questioningly at her boyfriend as he bent down. He took the floorboard, and lifted it up, revealing a handle. "Oh." Piper said, kneeling down next to him. Soon, the other six crowded around too. Leo tried pulling up the handle, but the door was stuck. He took of the floorboard next to the handle, and found more of the trapdoor. "Hey, guys, can you help me in lifting up floorboards? We need to uncover the trapdoor before opening it." he said, and lifted up another floorboard. "Sure, bro." Andy said, and he helped his oldest younger brother.  
  
Soon, all the floorboards covering the trapdoor were lifted up. "Hey, can I open it?" Glenn asked. "Why?" Paige asked, wanting to open it first. "Because I discovered it and got injured because of it." Glenn said, pointing to his nose, which had swollen a slight bit. "Kay." Paige said. Everyone cleared the area so that he could open it all the way. He reached down, and pulled the handle, revealing a dark area. There was no ladder, no stairs, no nothing.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked, and the lights went out. "Glenn!" he heard different people yell. "Okay, okay!" he said. "Hell!" The lights came back on. "And, why did you turn out the lights, Glenn?" Prue inquired. "Because, I can't see anything down there." he said, pointing down into the hole. Everyone came closer, and looked down. "It looks like it leads somewhere, but where?" Billy said. "And how do we get there? I mean, there doesn't seem to be a way down." Piper said. "Funny you should say that." Glenn said, and pushed her down into the hole.  
  
Piper fell in, and the other six stared at Glenn, completely shocked. "What?" he asked. "She's survived the most near-death stuff. She'll be fine." The others just glared at him, looking like they were going to kill him. He shrunk away from them, and ended up falling into the hole himself.  
  
T:T:T  
  
Piper felt herself being pushed into the hole. She was about to scream, when she landed on something soft. She felt around it. It was a mattress. 'Wow, that was a short drop, and a lucky landing." she thought to herself. 'I wonder who pushed me.' She then stood up, and looked around. Well, she tried to look around. She could barely see her hand in front of her face. "Hell." she whispered, and, amazingly, the lights didn't come on. She walked forward a little bit, and ran into something. 'A wall.' Piper thought, stepping away and rubbing her head, which had smacked against it.  
  
Suddenly, she heard someone land about ten feet behind her. "Ow." she heard a male voice whisper. Glenn's voice. She rolled her eyes. "You pushed me, didn't you?" she whispered. "Piper?" he asked, also whispering. "No, the Easter Bunny. Of course it's Piper!" Piper yelled/whispered. "Phew, you're okay. And, to answer your question, yeah. I figured that, out of all of us, you had the best chance of surviving." Glenn whispered meekly. "Oh, thanks!" Piper whispered sarcastically. "Did you think of asking me first?" "Oops." Glenn whispered, backing away from where he thought Piper was. He ended up backing into her. "Glenn!" Piper whispered harshly.  
  
"Wait, Piper, why are we whispering?" Glenn whispered. "I don't know." Piper whispered back. "Well, the others are probably worried, so we better speak." Glenn whispered. "Okay." Piper answered under her breath. "So how about we do it?" Glenn whispered. "Kay." Piper whispered. Then, she said "Guys, come on down! It's okay!  
  
T:T:T  
  
The other six were just staring at the hole in shock. They had all basically blocked out all sounds except their own heartbeats. They were completely amazed at what had just happened. Both Piper and Glenn had gone down the hole, maybe never to be seen again. They didn't realize it, but they had all been staring at it for a few moments.  
  
Suddenly, they were all knocked back to planet earth. "Guys, come on down! It's okay!" they heard someone shout. Then, they all recognized the voice. It was Piper. "Piper, are you sure?" Paige called down. "Yeah, I'm sure. I wouldn't be speaking if it wasn't okay, would I?" Piper called back up. Unbeknownst to the other six, both Piper and Glenn were rolling their eyes. "But, you might want to come down one at a time. The landing space is small!" Piper called up, causing the six above to hesitate. "Come down already!" Glenn called up. Above, Paige shrugged. "Okay!" she called down. She then held her nose, and jumped into the hole like it was a pool.  
  
Piper and Glenn heard someone land on the mattress. "Wow, that was quick." someone voiced. "Hey, Paige." Glenn said. "Don't 'hey, Paige' me, bucko." Paige said huffily, and swiped at the area where she thought her friend was. She had a good guess, and slapped Glenn straight in the face. "Hey, what'd you do that for?" he asked. "You know what for!" Paige yelled. "Oh, Paige, I'm over it. Besides, I've already yelled at him. Well, whispered at him. Never mind." Piper said, giving up. "I scolded him anyway." "Well, that's good. He deserved it." Paige said. She wasn't quite so angry due to Piper's reaction. "But, SHE didn't hit me." Glenn pointed out. "If you don't want me to do it again, you'll shut up." Paige warned. Glenn did as he was told.  
  
T:T:T  
  
A few minutes and a couple of Glenn-hittings later, everyone was down in the dark room, landing area, and whatever else it was. "Anyone have any idea how we're gonna get out of here?" Billy asked, looking around for his friends and brothers. He couldn't see anything except darkness. "How about we search for a door?" Prue said. "Geezes, how many doors does this place have anyway?" Phoebe said. "I don't know, but I hope not too much more." Piper said, completely meaning what she said. The place was a complete maze to her. "Well, I at least hope that there is at least one more, so we can get out of here." Andy said. "So, let's start searching." Prue said, and walked over to a wall, feeling around it for a door handle. The others quickly joined her in the search.  
  
About two minutes later, Andy said "I think I have it." The others followed the sound of his voice, and, after stepping on a few feet, everyone crowded around him. He tugged on the handle, and the room was immediately filled with some light. The group was a bit blinded at first, as they had not been able to see anything for a while.  
As soon as their sight readjusted, they could make out the room. There was a wood floor, ceiling, and walls. The four windows in the largish room were the source of light. There were numerous wooden bookshelves, with tons of different items on them. Only one of the bookshelves had books on it. There was a wooden chest under each window, each one of the four very elegantly carved. The floor of the room would have been empty, if it weren't for the alter-like place smack dab in the middle of it. The entire room was incredibly dusty, and had cobwebs.  
  
Phoebe was the first one who dared to go into the room. Being the book fanatic that she is, she immediately ran over to the only shelf with books on it. She pulled one down, sat on the floor, and opened it. It was then that some of the others built up the nerves to wander inside too. Paige meandered over to one of the chests, looking at the carvings. Glenn eased his way through the doorway, and walked over to the nearest shelf, looking at all the different knives on it. He was soon joined by his youngest older brother, Billy. Andy and Prue then walked over to the windows, looking at the view. Leo also walked over to the bookshelf, while Piper walked over to Phoebe, who seemed fascinated by the book she had picked out.  
  
When Piper sat down next to her sister, Phoebe finally looked up. "Hey, what are you reading?" Piper asked, peeking over Phoebe's shoulder. "Oh, it's called 'The Book of Prophesies'." Phoebe said, flipping the book back to it's first page. "'The Book of Prophesies'?" Piper asked, doing her trademark raising-eyebrow look. "Yup." Phoebe said, nodding her head. She then put the book on both her and her sister's laps. "So, what kind of stuff does it have in this book?" Piper asked, looking at the worn page. "Well, let's see..." Phoebe said, and flipped to a random page.  
  
"Okay, here it says that there was this powerful witch named... Melinda Warren. She was telekinetic, could stop time, and had premonitions. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, cultivating in the arrival of three sisters. These sisters would be the most powerful good witches the world has ever known." Phoebe read. Piper looked at her skeptically. "Uh-huh. And I'm a witch too, and can blow things up." she said sarcastically. She then stood up.  
  
"Well," Phoebe said, standing up too, "I believe it." "Yeah? Well, I think it's a load of crap." Piper said. "Oh, really? Well, how about this one?" she asked, flipping to another page. "When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest for a day to welcome a twice blessed child." Phoebe read. Piper did the one-eyebrow thing again. Phoebe, noticing her sister's look, said "Okay, well, maybe that's not the best example." she admitted. "Yeah, that proves that that stuff can't happen." Piper said.  
  
"What can't happen?" Andy asked, her and Andy joining the two. They seemed to have gotten bored looking out the windows. "The stuff in that 'Book of Prophesies." Piper said, pointing to the book in Phoebe's arms. "There's a 'Book of Prophesies' now?" Prue asked. "First secret passageways, then an occult symbol, more secret stuff, and now this?" "Well, it seems that whoever lived here was part of the occult." Andy said. "No duh." Prue said. "Well, then that person was ridiculous." Piper said. "There are no such things as true prophesies, no such things as witches, and there is CERTAINLY no such thing as ma-"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." Leo said, looking at his watch. "But it's almost 6. We better find a way out of here, then head home." The four talking looked at each other, back at him, then nodded. They didn't want the adults in their families to worry about them. "Yeah, the only problem is that we don't know how to get out of this attic." Andy pointed out.  
  
Meanwhile, Billy, Paige, and Glenn were over at the other side of the attic. "Oh, Paige, thanks so much for the slap earlier." Glenn said. "She slapped you?" Billy asked, turning to his brother. "Yup." Paige said, smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Glenn asked. "As I said, you deserved it." Paige said. She then stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, nice Paige." Glenn said, turning away from her. Paige then scowled. "And you deserve this too." she whispered under her breath. She then swung her leg up at Glenn's butt with all her might. At the last moment, he took a step forward, causing her to miss.  
  
This caused her to become unbalanced, and she fell back into the wall. But, it turned out that it wasn't a wall, it was a hidden door. The impact of Paige hitting it caused it to come off it's hinges. Since Paige fell back onto it, she stayed with her back on it. And, there ended up being stairs behind the hidden door. Paige slid down the steps on the door, her eyes closed, screaming and covering her head the entire way. The door at the bottom of the steps opened when the door crashed into it. Paige continued skidding along the floor of the room she had entered, when she finally ran into something. She opened her eyes, and saw that it was the old-fashioned stove she had caught a glimpse of during their short tour of the second floor.  
  
Her screaming had alerted everyone in the room, which caused them all to head to the newly-created opening. Billy and Glenn were the only two to catch a glimpse of her as she headed through the second door and out of sight. "Paige! Are you okay?!?" Piper called down. Down in the kitchen, Paige stood up, brushed herself off, and yelled "Yeah, I'm fine! Just a bit... startled." She then heard thundering footsteps down the stairs, and soon saw her friends and sisters. "I guess I found the way out." Paige said, smiling. "Yeah, you did." Phoebe said, chuckling.  
  
"Hey, wait, this is the kitchen." Piper said, looking around. "How observant of you." Paige said sarcastically. "That staircase did seem long." Billy said. "What do you mean?" Prue asked. "I mean that the staircase did seem longer than one story. So, that would mean that the room we were just in would be like the fourth floor or something, because a three-story staircase would take up too much space. And, since the drop onto the mattress was short, the roof-path thing would be like the fifth story." When he stopped voicing his realization, he noticed that everyone else was looking at him. "Oh my God." Glenn said. "What?" Billy asked. "You actually figured out something, for once." Glenn said, smiling. That made some of the others laugh. "Oh, shut up." Billy said, playfully smacking him upside the head.  
  
"I hate to break this up, but..." Leo started. "We have to go. We know, we know." Piper said. "Come on, guys." Prue said. The group left the room and headed for the staircase leading to the third story.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: There, another chapter done. I know, another crap chapter, but could you please review anyway? This chapter is named after a song by 3 Doors Down! 


	14. What a Scene

AN: School starts soon! Grr... but, I'll try to update as much as possible! Please read and review!  
  
peanut2lb - Yes, teen realism. This is a teen fic after all, so why not? Yes, I thought that I would throw in a bit of irony in there! That's not a word, but who cares? Thanks!  
OTHCharmedFreak - I was actually considering that while writing the chapter, but I changed my mind after I came up with another idea for something... I don't wanna give anything away, so you'll just have to see! Thanks for the review!  
dorknextdoor010 - Oh, thanks so much! Also, I love your pen name!  
piperleo4eva - Oh, yes, the hinting... Oh, and I do try to make people laugh! And why did I give his ahem the name of a fish? Well, barracuda just popped in my mind for a random thing, and I wanted to come up with an explanation for why he said that, so I decided that what I did would be funny and disturbing all at once! Thanks for the review!  
Gryffindor620 - So would I, but Paige is made of tough stuff. Thanks, and that last bit is oh so true!  
winter - Thanks!  
CharmedMilliE - I have plans for all that, I'm just not going to tell you when. Thanks!  
charmedeva - Well, someone commented on the way I have Piper in the near-death situations, so I decided to have that come and bite her in the butt! Oh yes, well, they are teenagers. Well, most of them anyway. Thanks!  
C.C. McKenna - Oh, thanks so much! Wait, could it be s since it's not crap? Teehee! Thanks for reviewing!  
syad yniar - Thanks, and I will do more fluff, but I'm also going to get back to the main plot of the story!  
  
Now, the nice chapter 14.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
The next day, at lunch, Prue and Andy were sitting at their regular table, with their regular lunch mates and a few more. The lunch mates' names were Leigh, Marylin, and KC, and they were Prue's three best friends. The additional teens at the lunch table were Bobby, Keith, Sheila, Maria, and Kyle. Bobby was Marylin's new boyfriend, so it was his first time eating with the group. Keith and Sheila were a couple, as were Maria and Kyle. All four of them were seniors, and Kyle and Keith were friends of Andy's, so they had sat at the table a few times before. Maria and Sheila had only gotten together with their boyfriends a few weeks earlier, so it was their first time at the table.  
  
"So, Maria, Sheila, do you have any siblings?" Marylin asked, trying to start a conversation with the newcomers. "No, I don't have any. I'm an only child." Sheila replied. "Yeah, I have one. My little sis, Missy, is a freshman at this school. She gets really good grades, and gets all the boys." Maria bragged. "Wait, Missy?" Prue asked. "Missy Campbell?" "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Maria said, very attitudinal. Prue was about to open her mouth to reply, when she was interrupted. "Oh, wait, you would, wouldn't you? You're little sister is prissy Miss Piper Halliwell, isn't she?" Maria asked. "Well, let me tell you this. You're bitch of a sister stole my sweet sister's boyfriend, Leo Wyatt. That little slut better watch out, 'cause what goes around, comes around."  
  
At that point, Prue was giving her all to resist the urge to beat the heck out of Maria for saying that about her sister. Everyone at the table, except for Andy and Sheila, were slowly inching away from Maria and Prue, knowing that the junior wouldn't tolerate anyone speaking trash about any of her sisters. "You bitch." Prue said through clenched teeth. Her hands curled into fists, and her knuckles went white. "You get your slutty ass away from this table now, and never come back." "Oh yeah?" Maria hissed. "Who's gonna make me? The sister of a boyfriend-stealer?" "No," Andy said. "The brother of the boyfriend. Leo was never with Missy. I know that for a fact."  
  
"And," Sheila pipped up. "It's not nice to call people that, especially the family of the people you're hanging with. I vote you leave the table." "Who else votes that?" Prue asked, looking around at the other people at the table and raising her hand. That hand was soon joined by Andy, Leigh, Marylin, KC, Bobby, Sheila, and Keith's hands. "Sorry, but majority rules." Sheila told Maria, a smirk on her face. "Fine!" Maria said huffily. A few feet away from the table, she turned and asked "Kyle? Aren't you coming with me?" "No." Kyle said, and Maria's mouth dropped open. "You had no right to say that! It's over, bitch! You're a horrible person" he yelled. This called many heads in the cafeteria to turn towards the scene. "Humph!" Maria said, and she strutted out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Go dude!" Keith said, smiling, and giving his friend a high-five. "The heinous bitch is gone!"  
  
T:T:T  
  
Leo was going back to his class from the men's room. Suddenly, a girl burst through the doors of the cafeteria. She had a furious look on her face, and was muttering "Damn Halliwell... bitch... loved my boyfriend." over and over. After hearing Halliwell, Leo stopped in his tracks and watched as the girl walked down the hallway. When she disappeared around the corner, he said "Well, that was weird. I wonder what that chick has against the Halliwells." But, he shrugged it off and continued walking towards his class.  
  
T:T:T  
  
"So, Prue, how'd you like the new lunch mates?"  
  
Prue and Andy were walking towards the Junior Parking Lot to get the Halliwell car and do the normal rounds. "Sheila was really nice. She and I really hit it off. I'd like to see more of her." Prue said, not even mentioning the other girl. Andy took that as a hint not to talk about her, and decided to change the subject. "Um... that new kitten that you have is really cute." he said. That made Prue stop walking. "The kitten is cute?" she asked. Andy never said things like that. "Um... yeah?" Andy said, as more of a question than a statement. "Uh-huh." Prue said, and continued walking.  
  
When they came up to the station wagon, they found Leo trying to calm down a ranting Piper. "And that little bitch just thinks that she can come right in and steal you like that! She talked to you like I wasn't even there! And she thought that you were gonna leave me for her! She thought that just because she's blonde, and tall, and slutty, that you would just go right off and sleep with her! She infuriates me!" "It's okay, honey." Leo said, taking her in his arms. "She could never steal me away from you. Never. I love you too much for that." "You mean that?" Piper asked softly, looking up into his eyes. "Of course, honey. I'll love you forever, no matter what." Leo said, smiling. Piper's face broke out into a grin, and he pulled her into a passionate embrace.  
  
At this point, Prue and Andy finally decided to make their presence noticed. "Ahem." Prue cleared her throat. Piper and Leo pulled away from each other and looked at the older two. "What were you talking about?" Andy asked, looking right back at the freshmen. "Missy Campbell." Leo said, frowning. "The great bitch herself." Piper said, a disgusted look on her face. Prue was opening her mouth to say something, when Piper cut her off. "Leo, listen. Now, Prue's gonna say 'Piper, you shouldn't call her that. You haven't gotten to know her. You're just overreacting. Stop being such a drama queen.'" Piper said, in a very good imitation of Prue.  
  
"Actually," Prue said. "I was going to say that you have every right to call her that." Piper did a double take on that one. Those were not the words that she had expected to come out of her older sister's mouth. "What?" Piper asked, shocked. "You have every right to call her a bitch. I mean, if she's anything like her sister, Maria." Prue said, scowling when she said the name. "What do you mean?" Piper asked. "Well," Prue said, putting her arm around her little sister's shoulders. "It seems as though the Campbell family doesn't like you very much. Nor does it like me, now." "Geez, Prue I didn't know that the Campbells didn't like me." Piper said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Leo said, clearly thinking. "What?" Piper asked, looking up at her boyfriend. "Is she blonde? About, um... 5'9?" Leo asked. "Yeah..." Prue said, having no idea what that meant. "Okay... then I think I passed her in the hallway. She didn't look too happy." Leo said. "Well, Kyle broke up with her, so that would explain it." Andy said. He then looked at his watch.  
  
"Uh... we should probably get going." he said. "You're right." Prue said, and got out the keys, and handed them to Piper. Piper looked at the keys in her hands with disbelief. "What?" Prue asked reading her expression. "According to basically everyone, you are better at being on time. So, you should drive so that our younger siblings don't have a heart attack." Piper nodded. "Honey, are you sure? I mean, you're a bit angry..." Leo said, but Piper put up her hand to stop him. "Leo, sweetie, I'm fine now." Piper said, opening the driver's side door. "Also, I can now call Missy a bitch anytime I want. I'm happy." she added, smiling. This brought out a laugh in everyone. After catching their breath, everyone got into the car and they headed to the middle school.  
  
T:T:T  
  
A bit later, Paige and Glenn were buckling their seat belts in the back row of seats. "So, where to?" Piper asked the passengers. "I don't know. How about... the house?" Phoebe said. She was really interested in exploring that room more, and reading more of those books. She loved to read, and she read any kind of book, except for romance books. That was Piper's category, and Phoebe had no interest in invading it. "I don't think so, Pheebs." Prue said, looking back at her younger sister. "Why not?" Phoebe asked, clearly disappointed. "Well, we don't have too much time, Pheebs, we'd have to be home by dinner. We'd probably get lost and be late." Prue said practically. "Fine." Phoebe said dejectedly. "But, can we go later?" she asked. "Sure, whatever." Prue replied. "Oh, goody!" Phoebe exclaimed, smiling and clapping her hands. "As much as I am enjoying this conversation, I need to get home. I've barely started my history project that is due tomorrow." Leo said.  
  
At that moment, the people in the car were very lucky that the car wasn't moving at the time. Piper gasped and let go of the wheel, one hand covering her mouth and one slapping her forehead. "Oh my God!" she shouted. "I forgot most of my project in my locker. I won't be able to finish the project without it!" "You forgot something at school?" Paige asked in amazement. Her second oldest sister NEVER forgot anything if it had to do with school. "Yeah." Piper said. "I guess that whole Missy thing just made me forget about it completely!" "What Missy thing?" Phoebe asked, knowing who Piper was referring to. "Don't ask." Leo warned gently. "Guys," Piper said, turning to everyone else. "Could we please, please, please go to Baker High to fetch my stuff before the school closes? I am SO dead without it!" Piper said, beginning to go into her panic mode now.  
  
Prue, acknowledging the warning signs, said "Okay, Piper, it's fine. It just better be quick." "Oh, thanks so much! It will be fast, I just have to take the stuff out of my locker." Piper said, finally taking the car out of it's parked position and heading towards Baker High.  
  
T:T:T  
  
A bit later, the Halliwell station wagon pulled up in front of the local high school. "Oh, crap! I don't have long!" Piper shouted, and immediately cut the ignition, unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the car. "I'll be back soon!" she said, and began running towards the school. "Wait!" Paige called out, and unbuckled her seat belt as well. The other people in the car stared at her as Piper turned around. "What? I might as well go in there. I mean, I would like to see the school when it isn't night and someone isn't trying to kill me." Paige said jokingly, a smile on her face. "You're right." Phoebe said, and she joined her little sister in getting out of the car.  
  
Soon, everyone was out of the car and running towards the school. The janitor let them in, and they all headed to the area where Piper's locker was. "You know, this place DOES look a lot better when someone isn't trying to kill you." Glenn said jokingly, looking around the hallway. Everyone rolled their eyes as they paused from what they were doing for a moment. Piper was looking grabbing her stuff from her locker, and Leo was looking through his, just in case he left something. Prue and Andy were making out, as were Phoebe and Billy. This greatly disgusted the youngest two, so they decided to explore the hallway.  
  
After Piper and Leo had finished with their lockers, they noticed the two couples. Deciding not to disturb them, so they headed over to the two youngest of the group. "So, what are you two doing?" Leo asked them. "Oh, nothing. Just exploring." Paige said. "And trying to avoid the two smoochie couples." Glenn added. "Yup, that too." Paige agreed. "So, can you two give us a tour?" she asked. "Ugh!" Glenn grunted. "I don't wanna go on a tour! I just wanna get away from our kissing siblings!" "Okay, well, Leo, take Glenn to um... the boys' room or something? I'll give Paige a short tour." Piper said. "Okay." Leo said, and Glenn nodded. They headed off down the hallway, in the direction of what Piper knew were the nearest bathrooms. 'They're so weird.' she thought, and then turned her attention to her youngest sister.  
  
"Okay, you want a tour? I'll give you a tour. This is part of the freshman hallway, and that over there is my locker." Piper said, pointing at the said object. Paige looked at her sister as if to say 'I knew that!' "Okay," Piper said, beginning to walk down the hallway, with Paige right on her tail. "That room right there is the Mr. Harrison's room." Piper said, pointing to one of the rooms in the hallway. Paige walked over and peeked in the small window that was in the door so she could see a small glimpse of the room. "And that is Mr. Jones' room, there's Mr. Smith's, and there's Mr. Lewis'." Piper continued, her little sister walking over to each room and looking inside it for a second or two.  
  
"And that is the Women's room." she said, pointing to the only room in the hallway that had no window. In a response to that, Paige walked over and opened the door. Piper walked as her sister walked further into the bathroom, as the bathroom didn't start right at the door. There was a miniature hallway before it. After a few seconds, she heard Paige's voice call out, scared. "Piper, come in here." she said. Piper was alerted by the tone in her sister's voice, and walked into the bathroom was well. When she got to the entry to the stall area. She gasped. Then, her eyes rolled up into her head, and she fainted, partially landing on Paige so that her little sister fell too.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: Oh! Cliffie! But, don't worry, I'll work REALLY hard to update ASAP! Also, just in case you're wondering, the Sheila in the beginning of the chapter is indeed the Sheila from the show, as in Darryl's wife Sheila. I really like her, so I HAD to introduce her! Don't worry, Darryl will be introduced sometime too. Please review! This is after a song by the Goo Goo Dolls, which is one of the most awesome bands ever! 


	15. Hazy Shade of Winter

AN: Sorry, stupid school! It makes me grr! Especially with my pompous Spanish teacher, and chipmunk Geometry teacher! It makes me mad! Oh well, at least my other teachers rock! That's always good. Anyway, I'm really, really sorry, but blame my teachers! They're the ones giving the bunches of homework in the first week!  
  
Winter blaze - Your welcome for clearing it up for you, and don't worry, I will. Thanks!  
peanut2lb - Yay for Darryl! Yeah, I was thinking about that, but I didn't feel like incorperating a suspension in the story! Thanks for the review!  
Gryffindor620 - Teehee... that was funny. Yes, it's getting interesting. Teehee! Thanks!  
charmed-greek - Thanks! Are you threatening me? Oh well, that threat won't have to be carried out, because I like writing about this! HollyShadow - Oh, I so CAN leave you like that! Oh, well, I'm updating. Oh, I am caving under those eyes! Thanks!  
CharmedMilliE - Good Guess! Maybe, maybe NOT! Thanks for reviewing!  
C.C. McKenna - (author bows) Oh, thank you so much! Yes, and I don't blame her for getting squeamish at that particular liquid, because I do too! I like Sheila, so I decided to have her. piperleo4eva - Teehee... cussing. Oh, don't worry, you'll find out, um... now! Thanks!  
syad ynair - Thanks so much!  
charmedangel429 - Thanks!  
michelle - Thanks!  
charmedeva - Ah, bitch fight, with only one bitch... Oh, thanks for the review!  
OTHCharmedFreak - No duh! Thanks!  
andy20 - Thanks for the review, first-timer! Please continue reviewing, and I WILL try to update sooner!  
  
Now, the outstanding chapter 15.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
Paige screamed as she went down, alerting the two kissing couples a little way down the hallway. "Paige." Prue and Phoebe whispered at the same time, both quickly pulling away from their boyfriends. They both ran like the wind towards the bathroom door, Andy and Billy right on their tails. When they reached the door, the two girls turned around to face the two boys. "Guys, it's a Ladies room." Prue stated. "Yeah, no boys allowed." Phoebe added. The two then quickly ran into the room.  
  
As they entered the room, the two immediately noticed their two sisters on the floor. Piper was unconscious, and across Paige's back. Paige was lying on her stomach, boosting her head up a bit with her left arm and drumming her fingers on the floor, obviously bored. Paige, the petite ten-year-old that she was, could not lift or roll her deadweight sixteen-year-old sister off of her, so she had no choice but to wait.  
  
Prue and Phoebe, noticing nothing but their two sisters on the floor, immediately ran over to the two. "What happened, Paige?" Prue asked, while Phoebe pulled out her smelling salts. Paige looked up at her oldest sister as if she were the stupidest three-year-old ever. "Have you not noticed the bathroom?" she asked exasperatedly, pointing her finger at the said area.  
  
Both Prue and Phoebe, who was still working on Piper, followed the direction of their little sister's finger. They saw it. IT. That is basically all they would be able to describe IT as. What is IT? IT was blood. And guts. And skin. And bones. And hair. IT was a body. Well, not a body, a mess of body, that was strewn over the entire bathroom. The floor, the walls, the ceiling. Prue could make out part of an intestine on the wall.  
  
"Oh my God." Phoebe whispered, while Prue just stared in shock. "Um... boys!" Prue called, still staring at the bathroom. She was immensely disgusted by the sight in front of her. But, she also had other emotions, like horror, and fear. Horror that someone would do something so cruel to another human being. Fear, fear of the horrible person that committed the act. She feared a person cruel enough, cold-hearted enough, to do such a thing.  
  
Phoebe, meanwhile, was thoroughly disgusted, like her sister. But, she was also thinking. Thinking that this, this scene, was somehow connected to the murder the week before. She knew it was female. But who?"  
  
And Paige, well, she was remembering her adoptive parents, and their deaths. Although they had not died this way, any death reminded her of them. She was feeling pain. Not only emotional, but physical as well. Her older sister was starting to really hurt on top of her. She hoped that Phoebe would wake Piper up soon, as she didn't feel like being pressed on the floor for any longer.  
  
The boys ran in. They, like the two other girls, immediately notice Piper and Paige on the floor. "What happened?" Billy asked. Prue looked up at the two, and nodded her head slightly towards the bathroom. The boys looked up in unison, and gasped. Billy stepped back a bit, still staring at IT. "Holy crap." Andy said, his gaze glued to IT.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Glenn said, as he and Leo came striding into the bathroom. "What are you doing in the girls' bathroom? Why are you in..." he caught sight of IT "...here?" He and Leo stared at it, just like their brothers. While all four were staring, Piper began to stir. 'Finally.' Paige thought with relief. Her sister was sure deep into that faint. "Ugh." Piper groaned, her eyes fluttering slowly open.  
  
This caught the four boys' attention. "Piper!" Leo said, immediately kneeling down next to his girlfriend. He began stroking her hair. "Are you okay, honey?" he asked. Piper, who hadn't looked at the scene again, nodded. Then, she felt underneath her, and on Paige. "What's under me?" she asked, not remembering what had just happened. "Your little sister." Paige said, a bit angrily since Piper wasn't getting off of her. "Oh, God!" Piper said, and popped up quickly. "Oh, God, Paige, I'm SO sorry! I don't know what happened! Did I faint?" she asked, knowing that was the most logical answer. Her three sisters and Leo nodded. "Why did I?" she asked, turning her head. She was now facing the mess. Her eyes opened wide. She began to loose her balance, but Leo took hold of her and turned her around. "I think we'll leave, if that's okay with you, honey?" he asked Piper. She nodded, and the two headed out of the bathroom.  
  
Now that Piper was up and out, the others could fully focus on the scene in front of them. Which, by the way, wasn't necessarily a good thing. It seemed as if the grossness of it had intensified since they had nothing else to worry about at the moment. "What are we gonna do?" Glenn asked, coming up next to the now-standing Paige. "I don't know." she answered. "Wait, um... cell phone! The police! I need a cell phone to call the police!" the quick-thinking Prue said. "Who has one of those?" Paige asked, her cell phone holder hanging on her belt loop, the cell phone showing clearly. "You do, genius." Phoebe said, grabbing the phone from Paige's pants.  
  
"Phoebe..." Prue began scolding. "What?" Phoebe asked. "You and Paige have both called the police before. I want to do it." She dialed the three essential numbers: nine, one, and one. After a few rings, the operator picked up. "Hello?"  
  
After a few minutes, Phoebe hung up. "They're on their way." she said. The others nodded. "Um... how about we go join the other two in the hall." Glenn said, glancing at the room again. "Why? You feeling squeamish?" Paige asked. "No!" Glenn yelled. "I just think that.... we should just go." He then ran out the door. The others looked at each other, and then walked out after him.  
  
T:T:T  
  
In the hall, Leo was still trying to calm Piper down. When Glenn ran out of the bathroom, it startled them. Piper jumped and put her hand over her heart. "God, Glenn, did you HAVE to do that?" she asked, her breath fastening. "Sorry, I just wanted to get out of their." Glenn said apologetically. The others then came out. "Ugh, I'm glad to be out of there too, Glenn." Billy said.  
  
"Yeah, same here." Phoebe said. "But, you know what this reminds me of?" she asked. The others gave her blank looks. "CSI!" she yelled. "You're right." Piper said. The other six looked at her. "Since when did you watch CSI?" Paige asked. "Yeah, I mean, doesn't that have blood and stuff on it?" Prue asked. "Yeah, but I cover my eyes. Phoebe got me hooked on it. It's actually a very good show." Piper said. "Yeah, but how does this remind you of that show?" Glenn asked. "Well, they solve murders and stuff on the show." Phoebe said, shrugging. "Yeah, the investigators are very intelligent, and they are REALLY good at figuring out puzzles." Piper said.  
  
"Like you?" Paige asked, smiling. "Yeah. I mean no! I'm not that good. Anyway, me figuring things out got me into trouble. If it weren't for the very smart Pheebs here, I wouldn't be here." Piper said, smiling at her older younger sister. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have been able to figure it out if Prue hadn't gotten herself almost kidnapped." Phoebe said, glancing at her oldest sister. "Yeah, well I wouldn't have been that if you and Paige here hadn't run off." Prue said, looking at the two youngest. "Well, we wouldn't have done that if it weren't for the whole me teasing Paige thing." Phoebe said. "And that wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me accidentally using banana skins as slippers." Paige said smiling.  
  
"Okay, okay, we get it." Billy said. "You're a family full of geniuses." he added, rolling his eyes. The four girls responded by sticking their tongues out at him. All eight of them burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Phoebe yelled, after a minute or so. "Now, there's something that bothers me. I think this is connected to the murder of Riley." This completely caught everyone else's attention. "What? Why?" Leo asked. "Well, think about it. That would be a body put on display in the school, just like the other murder was." Phoebe said. The others thought for a moment. "You know what? I think you're right." Andy said. "Me too." Prue added. "Okay, then, we have to find some way to figure it out." Phoebe said.  
  
The others stared at her again. "Why do WE have to figure it out?" Paige asked. "Well, we don't have to, but we will. I mean, we are all smart, especially Piper." Phoebe said jokingly, nudging Piper in the side. "Yow!" Piper said, and rubbed her hurt side. "Oh, little girl, don't you think that I'm gonna figure everything out. That got me into trouble last time, remember?" "Yeah, yeah, we remember alright." Phoebe said, draping her arm around her older sister's shoulders. "But," she continued "that doesn't mean that we can't try to solve the puzzle." "And," Prue added, draping her arm around Piper's shoulders on the other side, "We don't want anyone else getting hurt, now do we?" "No, we don't." Paige answered, standing directly across from her three sisters.  
  
"I know, it's just.." Piper said, her voice drifting off. "Just what?" Phoebe asked. "It's just... everything weird keeps happening to us. I mean, there was that whole thing with Mr. Connel, and then Prue and I found that old, creepy mansion thing, and now there seems to be a serial killer at our school. It's just... I would like to have a normal life." Piper said. "But how do you know that this isn't all just part of a normal life?" Paige asked. All three of her sisters looked at her like she was an idiot. "Do you really think that normal people deal with stalkers, find long-lost half-sisters, live with their grandmother, have a serial killer loose in their school, find a weird old house with secret passageways in it, and have them and their sisters date their next door neighbors, who happen to be brothers?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way, I admit, it is a little out of the ordinary." Paige said after a pause. "A little? Try a lot!" Piper said. "But, do you really think that you'd have a normal life anyway?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "You know, with sisters like us?" Phoebe asked, indicating herself, Prue, and Paige. Piper paused for a pontificating moment, and then smiled widely. "I guess you're right. You guys are the weird ones." "Good." Prue said, nodding and smiling. Then, her face fell. "Wait a minute..." she said, turning to her eldest younger sister. "Hey!" Phoebe and Paige said. "Whoops." Piper said, smiling. She then pulled herself out of her sisters' grasp and ran to the safety of her boyfriend.  
  
Piper ran up and grabbed onto Leo's arm, holding on as if for her life. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her. He and his brothers had drifted off to the side during the sister moment, giving the girls space. Piper just looked in fake fear at her sisters. Leo looked up and saw playful glares on all three of their faces. "You little sneaker..." Prue said, as she, Phoebe, and Paige advanced on Piper and the confused boys. Just as her sisters were a few feet in front of her, Piper began to hear sirens. "Hey, the police are here!" she exclaimed. This distracted the three in front of her. "They are?" Paige asked. "Yeah, they are." Glenn said. He was looking out one of the exit doors. Everyone else could see blue and red lights outside. "You ready to talk to them, guys?" Andy asked, turning to the other seven. He got seven nods. "Okay, let's go." he said, and everyone headed out the door to greet the police.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: Again, I am so sorry about the lack of updating! I know, that wasn't a very good chapter, but oh well. Please, please review! I'll try my hardest to update soon! This is after a song by the Bangles! 


	16. Hooked on a Feeling

AN: Sorry about the miss update thing. I just realized that I left something big out after I uploaded the chapter, so I deleted it and had to load it again! Sorry!  
  
syad ynair - Nice rambling. LOL! Thanks!  
Gryffindor620 - That was really, really funny. I don't know why, it just was. Things are a lot funnier when I'm tired. Anyway, don't you think you should have typed 'Jinkes'? LOL! Wow, I'm really weird. But, that's not the point. And yes, I do know who Mystery Inc. is. I mean, who doesn't? Anyway, thankses!  
C.C. McKenna - I was at school. Grr it. Grr... Yes, that was scary. Also, just to let everyone know, I basically get half the stuff I write from my dreams. My subconscious just seems to want to give me ideas for the story, so I get them in my dreams. And I got that scene from one of my dreams. Imagine dreaming about that! Yeah, it's not fun. Wow, I'm weird, and I'm being repetitive, redundant, and saying the same thing over and over again. I'll stop now. Thanks for the review!  
piperleo4eva - Oh, God, I'm laughing at all the reviews. I bet I'll reread them next week and be like 'Why the hell did I think these were so hilarious?' Man, I'm high. Not the drug high, no, that's bad for you. It's just a state I get in when I'm tired. Man, I'm way too weird. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
winter blaze - Thanks!  
Shann51 - Thanks, and I do try my best!  
charmedeva - Witchy... um, no, not this one. I'm already writing a sequel (it's a disease) and I might introduce it then. But, I don't know. Thanks for the review!  
OTHCharmedFreak - I am trying, and see, I'm doing! I'm updating before the weekend! Yay! Thanks!  
lillynilly - Yeah, a lot of my music could be found in The Buzz. There's a lot of ninety's stuff, and I actually did get some of the songs that I named the chapters after from that site. It's a cool site! Thanks!  
  
Now the perfect chapter 16...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
"Phoebe, can you pass the Phillips?"  
  
It was Sunday, only six days after the eight found the mess in the girls' bathroom. They spent about an hour talking to the police after they had arrived, telling the officers every little detail from the beginning of their days to when they called the police. The officers interviewing them had written everything in little notebooks. Also, a few days later, they had found out the identities of the victims. Yes, identities and victims. There were apparently three bodies in that mess.  
  
The youngest was another sophmore, Erica Vensuelez. She was captain of the chess team and star of the computer club. When this was found out, the entire computer club, which included assistant captain and boyfriend of two months Quentin, began a cyber mourning. All the computer backgrounds had become black overnight. Then, there was a victim that was a junior. Her name was Neptune Smith. She was on of the junior class Goths, and had been on probation. All the other 'rejects' of the school, plus her punk senior boyfriend, Nicolas, mourned her by wearing white, which is what the Chinese wore. Why the Chinese? No one outside that group really knew. But, that group normally wore black, so it was a change.  
  
The third victim was a senior, Maria Campbell. Yes, THE Maria Campbell, Missy Campbell's older sister. In reality, not too many people mourned her absence. She was well-known as a bitch. The only people who mourned her were the other preps in every grade level, especially Missy. And, word got out about Prue and Maria's argument. That made Missy unreasonably blame Prue for her sister's death, which made life a lot worse for Piper. The second Halliwell had learned during the week to avoid Missy at all costs, which wasn't that easy of a task. Missy seemed to want to find Piper. Luckily, she had her trusty boyfriend as a shield, as Missy still believed that she could steal Leo from Piper. So, she wouldn't dare taunt anyone in front of Leo, which made a lot of other people hang around him as well.  
  
But, this Saturday afternoon, the eight-some was at the mystery house again. During the week, they had found that it was on sale for only fifty dollars. So, they decided to buy it. They had barely any paperwork to fill out, as the owner just wanted to get rid of the old house. The old victorian mansion was rumored to be haunted. The previous residents, who had lived there in the '40s, had all been brutally murdered. The residents had been twelve early twenties to late thirties women. They were all very good friends, so they decided to live together. The twelve had always been though a little weird by the local people, so it wasn't too big of a surprise when they all went missing. Their bodies were found about a week after they had officially died by some daring teenagers. But, the eight decided to buy the house despite it's mysterious background and need of repair.  
  
That was actually exactly what the eight were doing. They were working on repairing the place. They had decided to do one room at a time, and not move on until the room was in tiptop shape. They were now working on the grand entrance. Most of them were working on scrubbing and dusting the large room, but Andy, Leo, and Phoebe were repairing the old items that needed fixing and working on the electricity. Andy and Leo were both handy men, and Phoebe was good with a wrench. Although they knew that all the repairs would be expensive, they were going to work slowly. Also, it helped a lot that they were doing all the repairs and cleaning themselves. It would cost thousands more if they weren't. The boys also knew where to get all the discount items, so that was a major plus.  
  
Although doing these things might seem boring to most, these eight were having fun. They were basically keeping their hands busy while they were talking. And the topic they were discussing was what was on all the minds of teenagers in their area, the Baker High Murders. Yes, they had been given a name by the local media, a very unoriginal name, but a name nonetheless. There had been four girls brutally murdered at the school so far, and it was almost definite that it was the work of a serial killer. All the girls at the school were on the edge, and all the teachers had almost given up teaching. It was a very tense time at the school.  
  
"Sure thing, Leo." Phoebe said, giving him the correct screwdriver. "Thanks." Leo said, and continued working on the table that he was repairing. "I'm almost beginning to think that fixing stuff would be easier than cleaning." Paige said disgustedly, looking at her hands. She had been cleaning one of the already fixed tables with a sponge and cleaning stuff. This caused heads to turn. "Why?" Andy asked. He was working on the banister on the stairs. "Look at my hands." Paige said, holding up her red, pruning hands. "They look gross!" "Well, mine don't." Piper said, holding up her yellow rubber covered hands. "That doesn't count though. You're wearing gloves." Prue said, looking at her own hands like they had just turned teal. "How did you know to think of that?" Billy asked. "Well, cleaning like this is a lot like doing the dishes, you know?" Piper stated simply. "No, wait... you WOULDN'T know, would you? Because you don't DO the dishes." she added smartly, directing this comment at her sisters. "Haha, very funny." Paige said, and went back to scrubbing.  
  
"Anyway, what do you guys think of the murders?" Phoebe asked nonchalantly. "How can you be so calm about that?" Piper asked. She had been a bit more panicky then normal since discovering the scene in the bathroom. "It's just how I am." Phoebe replied. The others just rolled their eyes. "Anyway, it's creepy, ain't it?" Phoebe asked. "No duh." Prue said. "You so would not be reacting this way if it was happening at your school." Piper pointed out. "You're right, I wouldn't. But, it's not, so I am." Phoebe retorted cockily. Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
T:T:T  
  
"Mel, don't you love this morning? It's so... refreshing."  
  
It was the next day, a Monday. A dreary, rainy Monday morning. That kind of morning was a Halliwell's favorite morning. Sarcasm. The girls had each downed two cups of their secret coffee before getting to their schools. Mel grunted. "Phoebe, not mood." she said incoherently. She then closed her eyes and put her head down on her desk. "Oh, little Mel not in the mood for PEPPINESS?" Phoebe asked, squealing and shouting the last part. "Gah!" Mel shouted, holding her hands on her ears. "Pheebs! Just 'cause you have coffee, don't mean I do!" she shouted. Mel never really like Monday mornings. "Fine, Melbo." Phoebe said, smiling. She was in an extremely good mood that day.  
  
T:T:T  
  
"Paige, you feeling okay?" Glenn asked. "I'm fine." Paige said, way too quickly. Glenn looked at her skeptically. He knew when his friend was lying. It wasn't that he was very perceptive, Paige just really sucked at lying. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked. Paige, realizing that she wasn't going to get out of this one, decided to answer. "It's just... I don't know. I just have this really bad feeling. It's like... something bad is gonna happen." Paige said. "Paige, bad things always happen. That's the way the world works." Glenn said. "No, that's not what I mean! It's like... something REALLY bad is gonna happen. Like, involving us." Paige said, seeming to zone out a bit. "But," she added, waving her hand, "It's probably nothing. It's just a feeling, not a fact."  
  
T:T:T  
  
Phoebe was walking the middle school hallway. She just HAD to get out of her math class. Math was just so... BORING. She wasn't walking around the school without permission, no. She didn't dare do that after the time she got grounded for a month for doing so. No, she wanted to have fun. She was on a bathroom pass. Of course, she was going to the bathroom farthest away from her math class. She wanted to be out of there for as long as possible, without breaking the school rules. She felt very free as she neared the bathroom that was on the complete other side of the school. She was in a very peppy mood when she entered the bathroom, as she had been all day. She couldn't explain it, but she just felt very good that day.  
  
The mood quickly deteriorated when she saw what was in the bathroom. It was a body. Fortunately, it wasn't strewn all over the bathroom, but it was a body nonetheless. Phoebe immediately dropped the bathroom pass and ran over to the body. She absent-mindedly kneeled in some of the blood, and put her hand on the girl's neck to check her pulse. There was none. "Oh my God." Phoebe whispered.  
  
Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her middle, and a hand go over her mouth.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: I'm evil, aren't I? Oh, well. Guess what? I got a chapter out, and it's not the weekend! Go me! Don't worry, I will update at the latest this weekend, so you won't have to wait too long to find out what happened. Review, please! Oh, this is after a song by Blue Suede! 


	17. Building a Mystery

AN: Oh my God, guys! I'm SO sorry! But, I do have some good reasons. 1, school has been REALLY hectic. But, the work has finally died down, so I have time to write. 2, I haven't been very inspired, for this fic, at least. I'm working on four other fics right now, but I'm not gonna post them until I have worked on them more. One of them is sequel to this, so I can't begin posting it until I finish this story. 3, I DID finally get to working on this, and I was almost done when my computer decided to delete it. But, I'm updating now, so don't fret! Just read the story!  
  
Gyrffindor620 - Your jaw dropped? Cool. Thanks!  
lillynilly - In suspense? That was the point. Thanks!  
C. C. McKenna - Oh, it's not awesome to have scary dreams. Well, they aren't exactly scary, just really weird and twisted. But, that kind of describes me, so never mind. Oh, I hope your mind is put at ease with this update. Thanks!  
CharmedMilliE - You'll see soon enough. You'll probably figure out who soon, and so will the characters, since it will soon be REALLY obvious. But, that's not all the plot of the story. I have everything planned, so you'll see soon. Thanks for the review!  
andy20 - Well, sorry I made you wait, but you'll see soon. Thanks!  
leojunkie-charmed04 - Well, she was a biotch, so that is a completely acceptable reaction. Sorry for killing you with suspense, but soon your life won't be in danger. Haha, I don't like Cole either. Oh, so you're gonna mob me? Oh, well, that would probably be fun. I'm weird too, just in case you couldn't tell. Thanks!  
charmedeva - I'm thinking about a bitch fight, but I have things already planned out for this fic and it's sequel, I know, a sequel to a sequel, but I like these characters! The body's identity isn't very important, so it will be mentioned a little bit ONLY. Thanks!  
OTHCharmedFreak - You'll see... Thanks!  
winter blaze - Thanks piperhalliwell025 - Gosh, did you figure it out? Oh well, I'm thinking you did, but the characters will find out soon. It's getting kind of obvious, and I have things planned out. Thanks!  
ryuugitsune - Oh, yay! I already have an all-night reader! Yay! I'm so proud of myself. Thanks!  
piperleo4eva - Teehee. Eekies is right. Thanks!  
fordy - Yeah, I'm going to add more fights soon, but the sisters don't normally fight during intense moments, so there won't be any this chapter. They will be getting badder eventually, but they are only thirteen and ten right now, so that probably won't be TOO much of the case this fic. Thanks!  
charmedangel429 - OH, you'll see why soon... thanks!  
  
Now, the quite important chapter 17...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
Phoebe tried to scream, but she could barely hear herself. Her attacker's hand was that good of a gag. He began dragging her slowly towards the other end of the bathroom. She tried to struggle, but it was useless. The guy's grip pinned her arms to her sides. Fear was growing inside of her. She knew that she didn't want to reach the end of the bathroom.  
  
One their way there, they passed the sinks. Which meant they also passed the mirrors. Phoebe looked into them, and got a look at her captor. He was much taller than her, and was wearing all black, and a ski mask. 'Dammit, he's smart.' Phoebe thought. He then looked up, and froze. He seemed to be staring at her reflection. Phoebe was very startled at this, so she wasn't expecting what happened next.  
  
He tightened his grip around her middle, and reached into the opposite pocket. He pulled out a long, shiny knife. Phoebe was staring at it when he quickly and roughly turned her around and pressed her into the wall. He held both her wrists above her head with one hand, and put the knife to her throat with the other. "Make a sound, and I'll use it." he threatened through a voice scrambler. Phoebe wanted to gulp, but didn't want the knife, which was pressing against her trachea, to slit her throat.  
  
"Ah, Miss Halliwell, what a pleasant surprise." he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Phoebe's eyes opened even wider. HE KNEW HER NAME. "I bet you're having a swell time, grieving well, I hope." "What do you mean?" Phoebe whispered. She was completely confused by what he had just said. "Why, Miss Halliwell, I killed your sister, just like I killed those other girls at Baker High. I killed the know-it-all. She was a wonderful first kill." "What?" Phoebe asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "I beheaded her. Oh, how she did scream..." the guy reminisced.  
  
"You bastard." Phoebe spat. The masked attacker pressed the knife into her throat, making a small cut. "I would watch what you say, Miss Phoebe. You wouldn't want something happening to another one of your sisters, would you?" he threatened. Phoebe kept her mouth shut. "Oh, the strong, mighty Phoebe Halliwell is scared of me. Whatever shall she do? I killed her sister, and she is defenseless. What fun I shall have with her..." the guy said condescendingly, and then burst into a set of maniacal, yet quiet, laughter. He then pulled the knife back. "Goodbye, Halliwell." he said, and sent his knife in motion towards her chest.  
  
Phoebe took her opportunity. Since the knife wasn't to her throat anymore, she gathered all her courage and kicked him in the balls. He doubled over in pain, and released his grip on her wrists. She knew she would be signing her own death sentence if she stayed to fight the attacker, so she headed to the door. As she opened the door, she felt a searing pain in her right shoulder. She looked down, and saw the bloody knife point sticking out of the front, and the handle of the knife in her back. She looked behind her, and the psycho was advancing on her. She opened the door fully, and ran out into the hallway.  
  
T:T:T  
  
She ran to the right, and sprinted down the hall faster than she'd ever before.  
  
Once she was sure the the masked man was not following her, she paused to think and catch her breath. She looked down at her wound, which was giving her intense pain, and found lots and lots of blood, some dripping down her arm and side. 'Okay, that's not good.' Phoebe thought. 'This definitely needs medical attention. But, I'm at school. What medical attention can I get here?' She paused in her thoughts for a moment, and then it came to her. 'The nurse's office, duh! She may not be very professional, but she can call 911 and treat me while I wait.' Phoebe ran off in the direction of the nurse's office.  
  
When she got, the nurse was treating some eighth grader who had a twisted ankle, most likely from gym class. Both of the people looked up at her. "Help me, please." Phoebe whispered, before she passed out in front of the shocked nurse and student.  
  
T:T:T  
  
Prue and Piper were conversing in the front of the Halliwell station wagon, while their boyfriends were listening in. "So, what type of mood do you think Pheebs will be in?" Piper asked. "Oh, she was in a really good mood this morning, but I bet that has deteriorated. She has math last period, remember?" Prue reminded the driver. "Yeah." Piper said.  
  
As they pulled into the front of the middle school, they immediately noticed the flashing lights. "What happened?" Piper asked, stopping the car and unbuckling her seat belt. "I don't know. I hope everything is okay." Prue said, and the four teens headed over to the flashing lights.  
  
T:T:T  
  
"Miss, what happened then?"  
  
Phoebe was sitting on a stretcher right by an ambulance. She was getting her shoulder wound treated by a medic right outside the school. Billy was holding her left hand, sitting beside her. She was explaining what had happened during her attack to a police officer. "Then, I felt someone grab me from behind. He pinned my arms to my sides, and covered my mouth." Phoebe said, tears in her eyes. She was scared out of her wits by the attack, and was even more scared of what the attacker had said to her.  
  
"I was so scared. I was afraid he was going to kill me." she stopped, not being able to talk any longer. "Miss Halliwell, you need to continue. We need the story if we are going to catch whoever did this." the officer said calmly. "Back off, dude. If she doesn't want to talk about it, she's not gonna talk about it." Billy said defensively. "Sir, I'm only trying to get the story." the officer said, showing unease by Billy's outburst. "Yeah, well you know what? She's been through a lot, so she needs a break." Billy argued.  
  
T:T:T  
  
Prue, Piper, Andy, and Leo neared the flashing lights. They saw the ambulance, and then they spotted the scene by the ambulance. Billy, the boys' younger brother was arguing with an officer, and Phoebe was sitting on a stretcher right by them, getting looked at by a few paramedics. "PHOEBE!" Prue and Piper shouted, and ran towards the stretcher.  
  
Phoebe looked up at the sound of her name, and spotted two figures running towards her. When they were upon her, Phoebe smiled. "Piper!" she shouted, and broke away from the doctors to hug her sister. Piper looked at Prue with one eyebrow raised when Phoebe latched on to her. Prue shrugged, deciphering Piper's silent question.  
  
Phoebe pulled away and looked into Piper's eyes. "Oh, Piper! I'm so glad you're alive!" she said, and broke into an ear-to-ear grin. "Why is everyone so happy I'm alive recently?" Piper asked jokingly. Prue would have laughed, but she was worried about Phoebe. "Pheebs, what happened?" she asked, noticing her sister's stab wound. "Oh." Phoebe said, her face going downcast. This worried her sisters. "Pheebs?" they asked. "I- I was attacked. In the bathroom. It was-it was the guy who has been killing girls at your school. He had k-killed a girl before I got there, and he attacked me. He knew my name. He said he killed you!" Phoebe said, and pointed to Piper. "Well, he's mighty mistaken, because unless this is some kind of alternate universe, I am very much alive." Piper said. "But, he scared me so much." Phoebe said, voice quivering. "Oh, Phoebe." Prue said, and both she and Piper enveloped their younger sister in a hug.  
  
When they pulled away, Phoebe said "B-but why would he think you were dead? Wouldn't he know that the person he beheaded wasn't you?" Phoebe asked. "That is a good question." Piper said, thinking. "One that we know the answer to." Prue said, her eyes wide with realization. "What?" Piper and Phoebe asked. "Piper, remember the funeral?" Prue asked, grabbing her sister's arm. "Yeah. How could I not?" Piper asked. "Well, remember what Marcus said? Riley looked a lot like you!" Prue said. "Yeah, but... oh my God." Piper said, catching on to what Prue was saying.  
  
"He didn't mean to kill Riley. He meant to kill me."  
  
T:T:T  
  
AN: I'm so evil, aren't I? Anyway, I did finally update, and I promise I won't have such a long absence for the next chapter. At least, I hope not! Anyway, please review! And, please check out my C2 community! It is full of P/L stories! Anyway, this is after a song by Sarah McLachlan! 


	18. Why

AN: I'm actually updating quickly! Gasp! And, I'm setting out the facts here. I know that part might seem a bit long, but there are a lot of facts!  
  
peanut2lb - Yup, it was intense, wasn't it? Thanks!  
Gryffindo620 - Gosh, I love your vocabulary! Don't worry, I'm as eloquent as you are. Thanks!  
piperleo4eva - Yup, the guy meant to kill Piper! That IS a really cool word. Thanks!  
HollyShadow - I can leave you like that, and I did. But, I'm updating, see? Thanks!  
lillynilly - Thanks!  
CharmedMilliE - Yeah, I know. But, see, I'm updating! I'll hopefully keep doing it quickly, at least one update a week, hopefully two! Thanks!  
  
Now, the rousing chapter eighteen...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Andy, Leo, and Billy were in the Halliwell station wagon, on the way to the Elementary school to pick up Paige and Glenn. They were half an hour later than usual, so the youngest two were sure to be plenty pissed. But, that was the last thing on their minds now.  
  
Prue was driving now, completely focused on the road. She didn't want to think about their new discovery. Andy was fiddling with his hands, smartly not saying anything to his girlfriend. Piper was sitting behind Prue, looking out the window. She couldn't help but feel guilty for Riley's death. After all, the psycho had meant to kill HER. She couldn't help but think that it was her fault that Riley was dead and the family had suffered such a great loss. She was slightly comforted, though, by Leo's attempts at consoling her. He was just silently and reassuringly rubbing circles gently on her back.  
  
Phoebe was looking out the window as well. But, it was not for the same reason as Piper. She was looking out the window, trying to figure out the who, how, and why. She already knew the what and the where, as she had been the one attacked. She wanted to know who the hell the son of a bitch was. She tried getting the facts straight in her head. One, the guy knew who she was. He knew her name was Phoebe Halliwell. Two, he knew that Piper was her sister. Three, he had meant to kill Piper, not Riley. Four, he had called Piper a know-it-all. Five, he had been smart enough to wear all black, a ski mask, and a voice scrambler. Six, all his victims were girls. Seven, he also knew that she had not only one other sister, but multiple. Putting all this together, Phoebe thought that it was someone who knew them. But who?  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Phoebe didn't notice that they had pulled up to the elementary school. "Geez, guys, it's about time!" Paige said angrily. "Yeah, could you have made us wait any longer?" Glenn asked, also sounding irritated that they had had to wait so long. "What happened? One of you have to fix your hair or something?" Paige asked.  
  
"No." Phoebe said, causing everyone's attention to be turned to her. Paige's jaw dropped. "What happened?" she asked, staring at Phoebe's arm. It was in a sling, as there was no way her wounded shoulder could support her arm. "I got attacked by the Baker High Murderer." Phoebe said. "Well, I guess he should now be called the Baker High and Middle murderer." "What? You got attacked?" Paige asked, and she and Glenn got into their seats in the back of the car.  
  
"Not only that, but I kicked him in the balls." Phoebe said jokingly. Glenn winced. "Geez, that must have hurt." he said. "Yeah, but he SO deserved it." Paige said. "Yeah, especially after he... well, he did something really not good." Phoebe said, not wanting to tell what it really was, as Piper was upset by it already. "No duh. He's a murderer, and he does something not good. What else is new?" Paige asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Since her gaze had changed, she noticed Piper. "Pipe, what's up? What's wrong?" Paige asked concernedly. "Well, that's what I didn't want to talk about." Phoebe said. "Oh. Wait... he didn't, did he?" Paige asked, eyes going wide again. Phoebe, figuring out what she was saying, said "No, no, NO! He was at my school, remember?" "Oh, phew." Paige said. "You scared me for a moment." "What happened, though?" Glenn asked very curious.  
  
"Well," Phoebe whispered, and beckoned the two to come closer. They did. "The guy told me that he had killed my know-it-all sister, which obviously means Piper, 'cause you and Prue aren't that smart. Well, obviously again, Piper is not dead. So, it turns out, that you know that girl Riley? When we all thought Piper was dead? Well, it turns out that the guy killed Riley, but he actually meant to kill Piper." Phoebe said, then pulled her head away from the younger two.  
  
"Oh my God." Paige whispered, putting her hand over her mouth. "That's what happened." Glenn said. "Yeah, Piper's feeling a little guilty." Phoebe whispered again. She then went back to looking out the window.  
  
But, when she looked out, all she saw was trees. "Prue, where are we going?" she called up to the front. "The house. Cleaning always helps me vent." Prue said shortly. "But, I though we would only go there on the weekends." Phoebe said. "Yeah, well plans change. I think it would be good for all of us not to be stuffed up in the Manor."  
  
T:T:T  
  
It was about half an hour later, and all eight kids were working away, still sprucing up the grand entrance. It was quite a big room.  
  
"Um, guys, I have something I have to tell you." Phoebe said uneasily, scrubbing a bit harder at the banister than normal. That caught everyone's attention. "What is it, Pheebs?" Prue asked. "Well, I've been thinking and, um, I think that the murderer knows us." Phoebe said. Everyone dropped their screwdrivers, sponges, and other various tools. "What?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, the thing is, he threatened me that if I made a sound, something would happen to one of my other SISTERS. Not only did he know that you were my sister, Piper, but he also knew that I had other siblings. And, not just siblings, but sisters, plural. He knew my first and last names too." Phoebe said. "That is weird." Andy said. "Yeah. And, I can't help thinking that the guy is familiar. I mean, he seemed a familiar size, and was just, I don't know, FAMILIAR." Phoebe said.  
  
"Wait..." Paige said, her voice drifting up. "What?" everyone else said simultaneously. "It's just, you said he was in all black, had a ski mask, a voice scrambler, and seemed familiar?" Paige asked. "I believe she repeated the last part, Paige." Billy said sarcastically. "What are you getting at?" Andy asked. "Well, it's just, this is all too coincidental. I mean, he's familiar, knows us, and is murdering girls at schools we go to. He also seems very sick-minded. This all just, I'm beginning to think that Mr. Connel had something to do with this."  
  
"What?!?" Prue asked. "But, he couldn't I mean, he's in jail. He's waiting to be jailed in a maximum security prison! How could he have anything to do with this?" Prue was completely freaking out. That was a nightmare that she didn't want to relive. "Well, it's just all sounds like something he would do." Phoebe said, agreeing with her youngest sister. "But, it couldn't be!" Prue said.  
  
"But, it could be a copy cat killer." Andy said. "A what?" "A copy cat killer. Someone who copies a previous killer." Andy defined. "Oh. But, wouldn't the killer have to have access to the case? I mean, it was very confidential." Leo pointed out. "Yeah, but that's the only possibility." Prue said. "So, we're looking for someone who knows about the case, knows us, and is a sicko?" Glenn asked, basically clarifying the situation.  
  
"Yeah, basically." Andy admitted. "Well, that's not all. There HAS to be some kind of pattern to it. I mean, these can't all be random." Paige pointed out. "Yeah, but I know what the pattern ISN'T." Prue said. "What?" the others asked. "Well, it can't be that we know everyone that has died. Because, we've only known one so far." Prue said. "Actually, two." Phoebe said. "Who?" Billy asked.  
  
"Well, there was Maria, and there was Lizzie." Phoebe said, holding up one finger for each girl. "Lizzie?" Andy asked. "Yeah, Lizzie. The eighth grader whose body I found. Of course, I didn't know her personally. She was just Class President of the eighth graders, so everyone knew her. She was going to make it far. She would have been hit on by all the boys, but she's been engaged from birth to this guy on the school football team. They actually do really like each other." Phoebe said. "And, I got all the boys anyway." she added, smiling. "Heehee. You don't mean that, do you?" Billy asked nervously. "Actually," Prue said, putting her arm around his shoulders. "She was actually quite the boy magnet before she started going out with you." "Really?" Billy asked, looking over at Phoebe. "I guess I was lucky." he added, smiling. He then went over and gave Phoebe a kiss.  
  
"Oh, God!" Prue and Paige said at the same time. "Do you really have to do that? It's bad enough seeing Piper and Leo making PDA constantly!" Prue said. Paige nodded. "Hey!" Leo said, wrapping his arms lovingly around Piper. "See! Paige said, pointing at the two. "You're right, it is pretty bad." Billy admitted jokingly.  
  
It was just then that everyone noticed that Piper wasn't coming up with a retort. In fact, they realized that she hadn't said a word since they had made their startling realization earlier. "Honey, are you okay?" Leo asked, looking down at his girlfriend. "Yeah." Piper said, closing her eyes and leaning into his embrace. "I'm gonna be okay."  
  
T:T:T  
  
It was the next day, and it seemed that everyone had heard about the murder and attempted murder at the middle school. They all knew that Phoebe had almost died.  
  
"Hey, Prue!"  
  
Prue was at her locker, looking through it for her math book. "Hey, Sheila!" Prue yelled, recognizing the person who had called her name. She and Sheila had become really good friends in the time they had known each other. "Hey, girl. I heard about your sister. I am SO sorry!" Sheila said. "Oh, she's okay, don't worry. She only has her arm in a sling, and she's a bit shaken up. That's all." Prue said. "Oh, that's good. So, how are you doing?" Sheila asked. "Not so good." Prue admitted. "Why?" Sheila asked. "Well, it's just... this isn't the first time one of my sisters has been attacked, so it's kind of bringing back old memories." Prue said.  
  
"One of your sisters was attacked before?" Sheila asked. It was then that Prue remembered that Sheila had recently moved to San Francisco. "Yeah, it's known by most of the school. A few months earlier, Piper was attacked. She was shot twice, and she still has the scars." Prue said. "She was SHOT?" Sheila asked. "You never told me that!" "There's lots of things I haven't told you." Prue murmured, but Sheila heard anyway. "Like what?" she asked her friend. "Well, I might as well tell you the whole story, as Leigh, Marylin, and KC already know." Prue said. "What whole story?" Sheila asked curiously. "Oh, it's a long whole story. I'll tell you at lunch."  
  
T:T:T  
  
Piper and Leo were sitting together in English class, a class they had both come to dread. Right now, though, they were studying mythology, which was a subject they both liked. Even though Piper didn't believe in magic, she really had fun with the concept of many different Gods, and she especially liked the Goddess of Nature. (AN:Teehee) The teacher was droning in the front of the room about some myth that no one really cared about, but Piper and Leo paid attention, as the teacher was really hard and they both wanted to pass the class.  
  
"And, since his lover denied him for another, Jeremiah went crazy. He began killing women in relationships, as he wanted other men to feel the pain he went through. He started with his lover's friend, who had been the one to turn the lover towards the other man." the teacher said in monotone.  
  
But, Leo didn't continue paying attention to the rest of what the teacher was saying. He had heard a sharp intake of breath beside him, and turned to look at his girlfriend. Leo sighed. She had THAT LOOK in her eyes again, the same look she had in her eyes when she figured something out.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: I wonder what she figured out? Anyway, praise me for updating so quickly! Just kidding! Please read my new story, What a Life, because if you like this fic, you will most likely like that one. It's different, but still cool. I would appreciate it if you would give it a try. Anyway, this is after a song by M2M. Please review! 


	19. The Trouble with Love Is

AN: Another update quickly! Gasp!  
  
I'm sorry, but I don't have time to respond to reviews this chapter. But, thanks to all who did review! I'll respond next chapter!  
  
Now, the super chapter nineteen...  
  
T:T:T  
  
Piper's hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Halliwell?" the teacher asked, her voice still in monotone. "Miss, may I please go to the office?" Piper asked in her polite voice. "What for?" the teacher asked. "Well, I need to go there. It's really, really, REALLY important." Piper said convincingly. "Well, miss, if it's that important, then why don't you tell the rest of the class?" the teacher asked, motioning to the front of the room. "Okay.." Piper said, looking downcast. Leo was bewildered that she would accept telling the class what she had found out. But, when she got up, she winked at him, so he realized that she was just acting.  
  
She trod down to the front of the room, and smiled. "Well, you see, there's this thing called puberty, and when a girl grows up, this thing happens at a certain time of the month..." Piper started. "Well, that's good, Miss Halliwell." the teacher said hurriedly, cutting Piper off. She gave her the pass, and Piper headed out the door. Leo had to try his hardest to hold in his laughter. He knew that there was no way that THAT was the reason that Piper needed to go to the office. He also knew that it couldn't be her time of the month, due to reasons he would never explain to his parents.  
  
Suddenly, Alex leaned over to him. "That isn't what she meant, is it?" she asked. Leo shook his head. "Didn't think so." she said, and got back to sitting down correctly.  
  
T:T:T  
  
"Phew, that worked." Piper said to herself when she exited her English classroom. She had just made a fool out of herself in front of the whole class, but it was worth it. She didn't want to freak out the other students from what she figured out. What did she figure out? She figured out the question WHY. She figured out WHY those girls were killed. It was just like in the myth the teacher was explaining. If it was Mr. Connel or a copycat, then they would go for her first, as she had been the one to figure the stalker out. And then, the killer would ruin relationships, since they didn't have one. After all, all the girls who had died had boyfriends. Each and every one of them. Well, Maria didn't have a boyfriend, but they had just broken up, the creep couldn't have known. And Phoebe had Billy, even though she wasn't killed.  
  
She sped up her pace, remembering that she had a boyfriend too. And, since the killer's encounter with Phoebe, she doubted that he still thought that she was dead. That would mean he might be coming after her again. And, most of the girls were attacked in the school, and that's where she was. She wasn't very good at hand-to-hand combat, so she knew she was taking her chances going down the hall alone.  
  
Also, she had figured out more of the guys' pattern. He had killed a senior, a junior, two sophomores, and an eighth grader. He had thought that one of the sophomores was a freshman, so she counted Riley as one. That would mean that he was killing one girl from every grade level. But, who knew what he would do now that Phoebe escaped him?  
  
She sped up her pace even quicker. She wanted to get to the office as soon as possible.  
  
T:T:T  
  
With Piper's fast pace, she soon reached the main office, which was quite a long way from her English classroom. She sped into the door, through the secretary part of the office, and straight into the principal's office. Luckily, he wasn't having a meeting with anyone, he was just working on his computer. "I need to call the police." she said, her tone frantic.  
  
The principal, remembering the stalker events and the current events at the school, immediately handed her the receiver. She dialed the well-known numbers quickly and, as always, a receptionist answered quickly.  
  
"Hello, crime or emergency?" the person asked. "I'm Piper Halliwell, and I..." Piper started, but was cut off by the receptionist. "I'll get you Chief Officer Trudeau." the receptionist said quickly. Piper then thought that the name Halliwell was probably known throughout the police station, as they had been involved in a very big case, and were now involved in the murder case. Mr. Trudeau came on the phone.  
  
"Which Halliwell girl are you?" he asked immediately. "Hello to you, too." Piper said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, although she knew that he couldn't see it. "Oh, hello Piper." he said on the other line, knowing her from her sarcasm. "Hey, I think I figured out the motive for the cases...."  
  
T:T:T  
  
Piper walked into her History classroom, as classes had changed while she was explaining everything. When she sat in her normal spot, Kiara leaned over. "Where were you, Piper?" she asked. "You'll see." Piper said, and on time, the intercom buzzed on.  
  
"Attention to all students. A recent breakthrough has been made in the case of our dearly departed classmates. We have been informed that all female students in relationships are targets. We advise for all students to postpone their relationships until the perpetrator is captured. Have a good day."  
  
After the intercom buzzed off, there was a silence. "What? one of the jock boys asked. "Does that mean I have to break up with you, Vikky?" he asked the girl sitting next to him. "Of course! There is NO WAY I am going to risk my life to be with YOU!" the girl said, and moved huffily to the side. "How can this be true? I mean, where's the idea from?" one of the other girls in the class asked.  
  
"Well, if you've been paying any attention in English class, you'd know." Piper said. The teacher had given up on trying to stop the conversations the students were having. "What do you mean?" the girl asked. Piper turned around in her seat to face her. "I mean, in the recent myth, there was this man who lost his lover to another. For revenge, he went after women with lovers, so that the men would know the pain. That is exactly what the killer here is doing." "How did you know that?" the girl asked. "Well, if you had any brains, you'd know." Piper retorted, then turned back to face the front.  
  
Kiara and Alex were staring at her. "Did you just... stand up to someone?" Kiara asked in awe. Piper pretended to think for a moment, and then said. "Yeah, I guess I did..."  
  
T:T:T  
  
It was the end of the day, and Piper and Leo had met Prue and Andy in the hallway. "Okay, that was a really creepy announcement." Andy said. "You have to admit, Andy, it's probably true, whether we like it or not." Prue told him. "Yeah, but who came up with it?" he asked. "I did." Piper said. Prue and Andy's mouths dropped wide open. "Wait, you figured something out AGAIN?" Prue asked. "Gosh, you make it sound like I did something bad." Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, well, a lot of couples are breaking up. Andy wants us to break up for my safety." Prue said, indicating the two. "Yeah, well Andy's dad said since that us four Halliwells are, like, never apart, it would be okay for us to stay with our boyfriends." Piper informed. "Really?" Prue asked excitedly. Piper nodded. "So, we going or not?" Leo asked. "Yeah, we're going. I just forgot my gym suit. I'll go get it now." Piper said, entering the gym.  
  
The other three stood outside waiting, when Piper suddenly backed back out. She had tears welling up in her eyes, and she was shaking. "No, no. Not again." she whispered.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: Yikes, huh? Well, another update for today! Go me! This is after a song by Kelly Clarkson! 


	20. Are You Happy Now?

AN: I'm working on some other chapters now, and this fic really won't be much longer. It probably won't reach the same length as the other fic did. But, don't fret! I'm already preparing a sequel! Yup, it's a disease! But, hopefully you guys still like these fics!  
  
Gryffindor620 - Yup, they can be kind of slow, but they figure things out faster than the police! Thanks!  
Lost Darkness - Oh, don't worry, I like having sane readers, or as sane as the fic can get. I'm updating! Thanks!  
andy20 - Well, sorry for the wait, but it was pretty short, you have to admit. Thanks!  
C. C. McKenna - Yeah, she is the strongest, isn't she? The demons underestimate her a lot, and that is a really big mistake on their part. Thanks!  
CharmedMilliE - Yup. You'll find out the answer soon!  
AsherSmasher - Thanks!  
winter blaze - Thanks!  
charmedangel429 - No, Piper is not pregnant. What made you think that? Anyway, thanks!  
  
Now, the terrific chapter 20...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
"Piper?"  
  
Piper was still backing up, tears steadily streaming down her face. She back up all the way to the opposite wall, and then sunk to the floor, crying and shaking. Prue, Leo, and Andy ran over to her. "Honey, what's wrong?" Leo asked gently, pulling Piper a bit closer to himself. Piper just continued to stare in fright at the gym doors. The three looked at each other. They each knew that there was no way they would be able to get anything out of Piper at that moment. She was too scared. But of what, they did no know. But they wanted to find out. Leo nodded his head towards the gym door, indicating that the other two should go check it out. Prue mouthed 'Are you sure?' and glanced at Piper. Leo nodded, reassuring her that he would be okay by himself.  
  
Prue and Andy got up slowly, and walked over towards the gym door. They were both anxious about what was beyond it, as it would have to be something big to make Piper react in that way. When they reached the doors, Andy pushed open one, and the two walked inside.  
  
T:T:T  
  
The two looked at each other, and then looked in front of them. They gasped at the sight. There, in the exact same spot as a few months earlier, was the word PAYMENT in blood red. And, underneath it, in the same spot Piper had been, was another girls' body. To Prue, the scene looked exactly the same as it had when Piper was there, except for two differences. One, there was a note on the body. Two, there was something written in blood under PAYMENT, the letters about half the size.  
  
Prue and Andy walked a little closer to the scene to see what was beneath. They gasped again, and both realized that this was probably what had freaked Piper out the most. FOR YOUR THOUGHTS, PIPER. That was what was written underneath it, making the sentence 'Payment for your thoughts, Piper.'  
  
"Let's get out of here." Prue said, panicking, which was a rare occurrence. "Yeah." Andy said, and the two turned and ran out.  
When they got back to the hall, Piper was still inconsolable. Leo was just holding her while she cried. He heard them run out, and looked up at them worriedly. They went over to talk to him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked in a whisper, as to not disturb his girlfriend. "It's not good." Andy said grimly. "At all." Prue added, stealing a glance back at the gym. "Another death?" Leo asked. The older two both nodded. "Could you get Piper's cell out of her pocket? She takes it everywhere." Prue asked, motioning to Piper's right pocket. "Sure." Leo said, and fetched it from her pocket and gave it to them. Piper didn't even notice. "Thanks, Leo." Prue said, and dialed the now familiar number.  
  
T:T:T  
  
Phoebe and Billy were waiting impatiently in front of the school. The Halliwell wagon was now officially fifteen minutes late. "Where are they?" Phoebe asked. Billy just shrugged.  
  
Suddenly, the Halliwell station wagon speedily rounded the corner. It screeched to a halt directly in front of them. The younger two were just staring at the car, never really having seen it go that fast before. "Hey, guys, get in." Phoebe and Billy looked up, and were startled to find Andy in the driver's seat, and him the only person in the car.  
  
"Where are the others?" Billy asked. Andy's fake smile turned to a grimace. "Well, there was a little.. incident down at the school. I was sent to pick up you guys and the youngest and go back to the school, where Prue, Piper, and Leo are." Andy informed. "What kind of incident?" Phoebe asked, her and Billy getting into the car. "A very not good one." Andy said. "Very not good? Does that mean the psycho dude?" Billy asked. "Yes. It's shaken up Piper quite a bit." Andy said, riding his own thought train. "What's shaken up Piper?" Phoebe asked, getting worried. "Was she attacked?" "No, it's just... well, you'll see when you get there." Andy said, and they drove off again.  
  
T:T:T  
  
Phoebe and Paige ran quite a bit ahead of the three boys when they got to Baker High. They wanted to know what happened, and what Piper had to do with it.  
  
When they arrived, they were startled by the sight. Piper was cuddled up into Leo, and he was reassuringly stroking her hair. She was slightly shaking, but wasn't crying. But, she had red eyes, evidence that she had been previously. Prue was talking to the police, casting worried glances over at Piper at what seemed to be the end of every sentence.  
  
The police officer then seemed to stop his interview with Prue, and the two youngest Halliwells ran over to her. "What happened, Prue?" Phoebe asked. "Something very not good." Prue said. "Yes, we already know that. What happened, though?" Paige asked. Sensing that they would keep being persistent, Prue spilled the beans. "Well, there was another murder." she started. "Yeah, we knew that too. But, what happened?" Phoebe asked impatiently. "Well, the girl was murdered the same way that the Major Bastard tried to kill Piper, and her body display was set up the same way Piper's was." Paige gasped. She remembered the scene quite well. "Oh my God." she whispered. "Yeah, I know." Prue said. "But, the thing is, it was EXACTLY like Piper's was. Same part of the gym, same words, same body position, same bullet holes. But, there were two differences." "What, Prue?" both girls asked. "Well, there was a note, and there were some extra words in blood. Under PAYMENT, there was FOR YOUR THOUGHTS, PIPER."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked. "No wonder she's so freaked." Paige commented. "Yeah, that's why she's so freaked. And, the note was really creepy too." Prue added. "What did it say?" Paige asked. "Well, I don't remember exactly, but it rhymed. And, it said that the killer knew that Piper had figured it out. That her theory was still true, except he would now kill recent break-ups as well. The guy also gave himself a name. It's The Super Stalker." "Oh, creepy." Phoebe said. "Yeah, and that's not the worst part. There was a PS. It was 'Damn you, Halliwells. I'll get you snooty girls if it's the last thing I do. Especially my love, Prue.'"  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: Okay, I could come up with no way to end this chapter. And, I know it's short, but if I added on the idea for the next chapter onto this one, then it would be way to super long! The big battle part of the fic is coming up really soon, and there will be only one big battle in this fic. Sorry, but it would just fit. Oh, this is after a song by Michelle Branch! Please review! 


	21. Another Second Time Around

AN: Just to let ya'll know, the big fight starts this chapter. Yes, this fic is going to be shorter than the last one. And, thank you all so much! This fic already has more reviews than the last one, and that is quite a hard thing to do. Thanks so much for reviewing, and please continue!  
  
OTHCharmedFreak - Oh, sorry about the two in the morning thing. I've made the mistake before, and I think we all have. Oh, and you'll see if you're correct this chapter. Thanks!  
Gryffindor620 - Conn-thingy? That's really interesting. Yup. Thanks!  
andy20 - Thanks!  
winter blaze - Thanks!  
naiya-isis - Well, I'm sorry, but you might be doing a little more shivering. Thanks!  
C. C. McKenna - Oh, thanks so much! Oh so much! Thanks! Yeah, um... thanks. I'm creative, ain't I?  
charmedeva - I'm not quite sure on that part, I'll probably ask all you guys. You will see the outcome soon, as that big part is coming up, like, beginning this chapter!  
charmed-greek - Oh, thanks so much! I love that my writing is favored! Thanks!  
piperleo4eva - Wow, aren't you colorful. Very colorful, extremely colorful. Well, so am I, but that's okay. Thanks!  
  
Now, a chapter 21 of utmost importance...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
"God, this is so infuriating!"  
  
It was the next Saturday, and the eight were at the mysterious house again. They had finally moved on to the next room, which was a sitting room type place. Which was fortunate, as Phoebe really didn't feel like cleaning that day. She was near the end of her new mystery novel, and wasn't going to put it down for anything. The other seven, though, were cleaning.  
  
"What, the cleaning?" Glenn asked Paige, who was the previous speaker. "Yes, that, and the fact that Miss Phoebe here won't do a thing!" Paige yelled. "Shush. Good book." Phoebe said quickly, and flipped the page. Paige rolled her eyes. "God, people wouldn't think that you were an avid reader, but you are. You're so avid it's ridiculous." "Hey, at least she learns information by reading." Piper pointed out. "Yeah, and that's the only way she learns." added Prue. "You guys know I'm still here, right?" Phoebe asked, flipping another page. "And thanks, Piper." she added. Piper slapped her joking 'I'm-better-than-you-are' grin onto her face.  
  
"Anyway," Glenn said, wanting to change the subject. "What's up with the, you know, bad stuff?" he asked, directing his question at the high schoolers. "What do you mean 'What's up'? I mean, we've updated you. There's only been one death since then." Leo said. "Which makes the tally of deaths seven." Piper said. "And that means it's one away from eight... "And that's our number." Paige finished. "Yeah." Piper nodded. "Do you really think the killings will stop then?" Billy asked. "I don't know. But I would SO love to know who it is! I mean, we have no idea!" Paige answered.  
  
"Actually, we kind of do." Andy whispered. The youngest three in the conversation turned to him, eyebrows raised. "What?" they asked. "Well, we, um... think it's Mr. Connel." Leo said, and both Prue and Piper turned their heads away. "What?" Billy asked, mouth open. "We didn't want to worry you guys, it's just..." "It would make a lot of sense." Leo finished for his older brother. "What about the copycat theory?" Glenn asked. "Well, we thought about it, but this killer just knew the exacts." "Like where everything took place, and all the sister facts." "Is there any problem with this theory, though?" Paige asked hopefully.  
  
"Actually, there is." They all turned around and saw that Prue was the speaker. "What?" It was the older boys' turn to asked this now, as they found no fault. "Mr. Connel is still in the maximum security prison." Piper answered. When the others looked at her perplexedly, Prue said "We checked it out. He hasn't escaped, nothing. They've been checking him once every three hours, on the hour, and he's always been there. He can't be it."  
  
The others just continued staring at them. "Then, then..." Glenn started. "Then who could it be?" Andy asked. "We don't know. But, we've basically ruled out everyone." Prue answered, shrugging sadly. "Wow."  
  
Everyone looked for the source of the voice, and it was Phoebe. "What?" Prue asked. "That was a really good ending to the book." Phoebe replied. "Really? What was it?" Piper asked. "I'm not gonna tell you 'cause you might read it." Phoebe said teasingly. "Don't care. Tell me, now." Piper demanded. "Okay, well, apparently, the bad guy in this WAS the convict. It's a long story, but after he came back from his bad deeds, he locked himself back in, so no one knew the difference." Phoebe answered, smiling. "Oh." Piper said, and everyone got back to work.  
  
Suddenly, both Piper and Phoebe's heads snapped up, eyes wide open. They made eye contact, and screamed "OH MY GOD!" Everyone jumped from the sudden outburst. "What's 'oh my god'?" Billy asked. "That's how he did it." Piper whispered. "He went out." Phoebe continued. "And killed." Piper added. "And snuck back in!" they shouted at the same time.  
  
"Okay, your thought train is going really fast, can you slow it down a little?" Glenn asked, rubbing his head. "Mr. Connel! He's been breaking out of jail!" Phoebe shouted. "What? Bu-but how?" Paige asked. "Haven't you listened to a word we've said? He's been breaking out and back in." Piper said. "We need to tell dad." Andy said, whipping out his cell phone. "No, we better do it in person. Let's go." Prue said, and everyone ushered out, Prue following up about five feet behind them.  
  
That was unfortunate, as they did not realize as she was grabbed from behind, and dragged into the secret passageway, not able to make a sound.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: I know this chapter is shorter than others, but that was just a good stopping point. The next one will probably be short to, but there will be another quick update. Don't worry, and please review! This is after a song by the Goo Goo Dolls. I know, I don't do repeats, but this was a really good name for this chapter! 


	22. Push

AN: Okay, just to let you know, this is all happening around dusk. Yup. It couldn't be daylight, because that would make it too easy. Remember, dusk yes, day no.  
  
peanut2lb - Yup, poor Prue! Thanks!  
OTHCharmedFreak - Yup, you were right. Enthusiastic, aren't you? Thanks!  
Gryffindor620 - Nice Bleep. Thanks!  
C.C. McKenna - Yeah, I know it was short. This chapter is longer, though. Thanks!  
lillynilly - You'll see what happens. The breaking in and out thing is smart, and Mr. Connel is unfortunately really smart. Thanks!  
charmedangel429 - Yup, and thanks!  
CharmedMilliE - Yup, it is good that Phoebe was reading the book. In the show she reads a lot, so it would make sense that she would here too. Thanks!  
winter blaze - You figured what out? Anyway, thanks!  
  
Now, the very much anticipated chapter 22...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
The seven, thought eight, walked out half-way to the backyard, none of them looking back.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we call them, just to let them know we're coming?" Paige asked, causing everyone to stop. "Yeah, we should." Piper confirmed. "Hey, Prue, can you hand me my cell?" Andy asked, finally looking behind himself. He notice that no one was there. "Where's Prue?" he asked, and everyone looked behind themselves as well. She wasn't in sight.  
  
T:T:T  
  
Prue saw that she was being dragged the opposite way of the tri-, um, tri-something. Why she was being dragged in that direction she did not know, as she didn't know where on the second or third stories he would want her. How did she know that her captor was a he? Well, she had a pretty good idea of who he was. He was most likely Mr. Connel, the psycho who 'loved' her.  
  
As she was being taken forcefully down the passageway, she had one thing she was wishing for. Well, technically, seven things. She was wishing for her friends, hoping that they would notice that she was gone soon. She knew that they were the only ones who had a chance of saving her from whatever Mr. Connel was going to do to or with her.  
  
Suddenly, he let go of her. She turned around, and her suspicions were confirmed. Her captor was Mr. Connel. He pulled out a gun, and pointed it at her face. "Move." he said. Prue, defenseless as she was, did as she was told. "Turn right." he commanded, and she turned to her right. What she came face to face with was one of the walls of the passageway. "I can't." she said, her voice questioning as to why he wanted her to walk through a wall.  
  
He pushed her roughly from behind, and she went stumbling into the wall, and through it. She looked around, and she was in the kitchen. She realized that he had just pushed her through the secret door to the second floor of the building. While she was still questioning about how he knew where it was, she felt him grab her upper arm. He pulled her to his side, and pointed his gun at her with his other hand.  
  
He dragged her over to the part of the room across from the stove, and kicked the bottom of it. Another door eased open, leading to some stairs. Prue recognized them as the stairs that Paige had sailed down a few short weeks earlier. He began half pushing/half dragging her up the two flights.  
  
When they entered the attic-like area, he immediately took her over to the door that led to the small, pitch black room that she and her friends had dropped into, literally, earlier. He walked over to one of the walls and felt around it. He then seemed to find something he wanted, and the two went up to the floor above, into the small room on the fifth story.  
  
There was a period of time in which Prue was alone on the story, so she took the time to scream "GUYS, HELP!"  
  
T:T:T  
  
The seven were currently on the front porch of the building. Suddenly, they heard "GUYS, HELP!" from way up in the building. "Prue." Piper whispered, and she, Phoebe, and Paige immediately ran into the building, the boys on their tails. When they entered, they immediately noticed the open secret passageway door. All of them ran in. When they entered, they could see no sign of which direction Prue had been taken.  
  
"We have to split up." Billy said. "Are you sure that's smart?" Andy asked skeptically. "Well, it's the only way to find her in time, and we all know how to defend ourselves." Phoebe argued. "Except me, which is why I wish to borrow one of your pocket knives." Piper said, and Glenn handed his over. "Okay, so let's split up, boys one way, girls the other." Paige said. "Are you sure that you three could handle him by yourselves?" Leo asked worriedly. He didn't particularly like the idea of his girlfriend going out against a killer, even though she had done it before. "Yeah, we're sure. I mean, Paige and I have kickboxing..." Phoebe began. "And I have a knife." Piper said, holding up the said weapon. "We'll be fine." she added, and gave Leo a peck on the cheek.  
  
"So, which way?" Billy asked. "Um, I would feel better if you girls went in that direction, as you are least likely to run into him there." Andy said. "And we would have a better chance with him." "But we wanted to kick his ass." Phoebe said, whiney. "Yeah, but we don't want you to get hurt." Leo said, looking at Piper mainly. "But, we'll tell you what, if we find him, we'll call out for you guys so you can help." Andy compromised. "Fine." Paige said, sounding defeated. "See you soon." Piper said, and the two groups split up in opposite directions, the boys going towards the triquetra, the girls heading away from it.  
  
T:T:T  
  
The girls walked along the passage for a little bit, when they noticed that an extra source of light was up ahead. "What is that?" Paige asked as they walked closer. Their walk quickly turned into a slow jog. When they approached the source of light, they saw that it was a door, a secret door. They went soundlessly through it, and found themselves in the kitchen. "So this is where the door to the second floor is." Phoebe said. "Look!" Paige shouted, pointing at another open door. "That's the door to the stairs that I tripped down." She ran over to them, and looked up. "Yup, definitely those stairs." she confirmed, unconsciously rubbing her side, which had been bruised when she fell.  
  
Phoebe turned to her sisters. "Do you think that this is the way Prue went, and the boys are going the wrong direction?" she asked worriedly. "Yeah, I do." Piper said. "Let's alert them." Paige said, and took out her trust cell phone. She dialed a well-known number, and Glenn answered on the other side. "Hello, Mountain Climber. This is Drunken Vampire with Kickboxing Queen and Smart Genius. We have discovered that you, Movie Freak, Angel Boy, and Officer Dude are heading in the wrong direction to retrieve Miss Priss from Psycho Bastard. Over." Paige said rapidly. "Well, Drunken Vampire, I will inform my brothers of your discovery. Shall we be joining you and your sisters? Over." Glenn said on the other line. "Yes, you shall. Over and Done." Paige said, and hung up the phone.  
  
She looked up to see her sisters staring at her. "What? Glenn and I were really bored one day, and we made up code names for everyone. It's no biggy." she said. "Let's go save Miss Priss. I mean Prue." Paige corrected herself. As the three headed up the stairs, Piper muttered "Angel Boy better be Leo."  
  
T:T:T  
  
When they reached the fourth story, the group spotted another door open. "Jeez, he was really careless this time, wasn't he?" Phoebe asked as they headed through the door. Piper and Paige nodded, although their sister didn't see it. The room they entered had no windows, and would have been pitch black if it weren't for the light that came from the other room.  
  
"How do we get up from here? I mean, wasn't there a drop?" Phoebe asked looking around. "Yup." Piper said, remembering her little fall from the story above. They began walking forward, when Paige suddenly yelled "Ouch!"  
  
Her sisters turned to her, and Paige said "I ran into a door!" They all walked slowly through the door, and found themselves in another room. It would have been dark, but there was a skylight above them. Under what was basically a hole in the ceiling, there was something big an round. "A trampoline?" Piper asked increduously. "Yay!" Phoebe said, and ran over to it. She climbed onto it, and jumped up. Her sisters watched as she went higher and higher, then went through the hole in the ceiling. She didn't come back down.  
  
Piper and Paige just stared, and then Phoebe whispered loudly down. "Guys, it's okay. I'm on the fifth story, right near the trap door." Piper and Paige looked at each other, and then began bouncing on the trampoline.  
T:T:T  
  
Prue looked ahead. That was the only direction she could look. She was on the roof. Not the walkway part of the roof, but the roof part of the roof. Surprisingly, Mr. Connel had tied a noose around her neck, and it was attached to a point high up, somewhere Prue couldn't see. He began talking to her.  
  
"You know, Prue, dear, you have driven me crazy. My love for you has made me go insane. I enjoy killing, and have decided to make you my eighth. Who better to kill than the person who started it all? And, your family and friends will all miss you. They will suffer, and so will you." he said, smiling. "You know, hanging is a pretty bad way to die. Not as bad as being shot, but your sister would know that, wouldn't she?" he asked. "Don't you bring her into this." Prue spat, venom filling her voice. "Oh, touchy, huh?" he asked, chuckling. "You know, I'm not going to stop at eight. I'm going to kill everyone who ever knew you, one by one. I'm going to kill them painfully, and torture your sisters to death. They are all going to pay for even associating with you, and your sisters will pay for being annoying little bitches." he said.  
  
"Annoying little bitches, are we?"  
  
Both Prue and Mr. Connel looked for the source of the voice. They spotted the other Halliwell sisters. All three of them were in a fighting stance, Piper holding her knife ready. "Bitches." he shouted, and pulled out his own knife. "You know, you really have to come up with a new insult." Paige said smartly. "Uh-huh." Phoebe agreed. Mr. Connel charged at them, his knife raised. The three engaged in a battle, throwing punches and dodging knives.  
  
Meanwhile, while they were distracted, Piper ran over to Prue. She took her knife and began cutting at the rope. "Hey, Prue, how ya doing?" she asked, the knife making slow progressions with the rope. "Oh, I'm doing just dandy." Prue said sarcastically, and Piper smiled. "Glad to hear that." she said, also being sarcastic. "This is coming along well." she added, and did one last slice at the rope. Prue felt it fall down, and Piper eased the noose off her neck. She held it up for Prue to see. "How do you feel now?" she asked. "Much better, thank you." Prue said. Then, the two sisters looked over at the battle.  
  
They gasped as they saw their youngest sister fall to the ground, a slice on her arm. Phoebe leaned over to help her up, and Mr. Connel didn't see them as a threat anymore, and he looked over at the elder two. He sprinted over to them before they had time to react. Piper pulled out her knife, but didn't use it.  
  
He grabbed Prue's hair, and put the knife to her throat. Piper completely froze, and she realized that it was a distraction a little too late. Mr. Connel pushed Prue to the ground, and kicked Piper in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, and he gave her a push to the shoulders, which sent her and everything she was holding over the edge of the roof and towards the ground, which was about forty feet below her.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: Okay, I know everything happens to Piper, but I have everything planned so that everything is different. I know exactly how the next chapter will work out, so don't worry. Well, actually, worry, because everyone's life is in danger. But, don't tell me how everything happens to Piper, as you will see how things are. I will be doing another update today, most likely. If not, I have a day off tomorrow, so I will update then. But, most likely, it will be today. I know, I'm rambling, but I know I've gotten a review that said how everything happens to her, so don't review and say that, please. Um, this is after a song by Matchbox Twenty! Please review! 


	23. On the Roof Again

AN: Okay, as you all know, I really, really suck at writing fight scenes, so even though a fight scene is going on, I will spend most of the fight with the conversationalists (you will see who they are). And, this is a really long chapter, as it took me a while to find a proper stopping point. I hope it will satisfy you!  
  
OTHCharmedFreak - Oh, really? (blushes) Thanks so much!  
HollyShadow - Well, I had to have something silly in there, didn't I? Also, that is a very them thing to do. Yeah, she's my favorite too, why do you think that it somewhat revolves around her? She is a tough chick. (nods head) Thanks!  
lillynilly - Thanks!  
C.C. McKenna - Prue-Piper chit-chat (yay, two hyphanites!) is very kewl. That sentence was very good for my spell check. Anyway, that is so true. She is the sweetest, ain't she? I'm the brain? Really? I always thought I was the dude. Wait, wait! You forgot the 'you rock'! Haha! I caught you! Sorry for being so weird, but it's almost midnight and I'm not tired at all. I might do another update today... tomorrow... whatever. Thanks!  
winter blaze- Yup, you were right. Thanks!  
CharmedMilliE - Rap her? In what, rapping paper? Sorry for the pun, it's just late and I get insane when it's late. I thought about yet, but the roof just seemed like a cool place, and who would rap to someone on a roof? Sorry, that was another pun! Thanks for your review!  
  
Now, the wanted chapter 23...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
"Piper!"  
  
Prue screamed, her voice strained. She heard Piper's long-winded scream as she fell down, and then there was nothing. She quickly and angrily turned to Mr. Connel. Tears were beginning to slide down her cheek. "You bastard!" she shouted.  
  
Phoebe and Paige ran over to her, wondering what she was so upset about, and the three of them backed up from Mr. Connel as he advanced on them. "Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked, whispering, and in fright. "You bastard." Prue spat at Mr. Connel. The two younger ones put the pieces together, and immediately got angry. "You bastard!" they shouted, and they began battling.  
  
T:T:T  
  
The boys, having followed the trail of open doors, ran in on the scene. They saw three girls battling a guy on the opposite side of the house. They didn't spot a fourth girl, and that worried all the guys. They ran closer to the fight, wanting to help out.  
  
As they were running, they saw one of the girls being flung to the side, and another ran over to help her up. The third stayed and continued fighting. They quickly approached the two non-battling girls, and recognized them as Prue and Paige. They then looked up and saw that Phoebe was the one still fighting none other than Mr. Connel. "Where's Piper?" Leo asked, and the two girls looked up. The boys immediately saw there puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, and came Leo gasped. He then turned to Mr. Connel and shouted, "You bastard!" He then helped Phoebe continue battling, his brothers and the sisters right behind them.  
  
Mr. Connel was quite a lot for even the seven kids to handle. He flung Billy to the side, and he hit his head on the corner of the wall. He slumped down, and didn't get back up. While they were all distracted by that, he grabbed Phoebe and put the knife to her throat. "Don't move." he warned, and Phoebe's breath quickened. Her demeanor was confident, but her eyes showed her fright. He then pulled out his gun, and a shot rang out.  
  
Paige looked down, and saw blood spewing out of her lower thigh. She slowly sunk to the ground, clutching where the bullet had entered. She knew it wasn't that life threatening, but it hurt really badly. Mr. Connel flung Phoebe to the ground as he had Prue, and repeated what he had done earlier. He pushed Glenn off the roof, right in the same spot he had Piper. Glenn screamed as well, and then there was nothing.  
  
T:T:T  
  
Glenn screamed on his way down. He closed his eyes, as he knew that he would land hard on the ground, and he and his organs would be splattered everywhere.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something grab his hand. He opened his eyes, and found chocolate brown ones looking down at him. They were the eyes that belonged to one of his brother's girlfriend.  
  
T:T:T  
  
Watching Glenn fall, the kids were angered to their fullest extent. The man in front of them had caused them so much pain in the last few months, had just KILLED two people that they held dear, and had injured another. They were beyond furious, beyond revenge. They wanted to taste his blood.  
  
Not really that last part, but it gives an idea about how mad they were.  
  
T:T:T  
  
Glenn stared up at the teenage girl who was holding on to his arm. Her right arm was extended downward, latching to his left hand. Her other arm was grasping the end of a rope. On the other end of the rope was a noose, which had tightened around a spike sticking out of the side of the house. He looked down, and back up, and realized that he must be hanging around what was the middle of the house.  
  
"Piper?" he asked. She smiled. "Who were you expecting, Peter Pan?" she asked sarcastically. Glenn couldn't help but chuckle, even though he was dangling above a looming death. "Well, the name does begin with a 'P'." Glenn retorted, and it was Piper's turn to chuckle. "Leave it to us to crack jokes when we're dangling by a rope about twenty to thirty feet up in the air." she joked. They both burst out laughing.  
  
"So, do you think that they can hear us up there?" Glenn asked. "No, I don't, but we can hear them." Piper said. "How do you know that?" he asked. "Well, I've been yelling up to you guys ever since I fell, but I have gotten no response. Yet, I have heard every single word you guys have said. And, I've come to realize that WE have to think of a new insult for HIM. 'Bastard' is getting kind of old." "Yeah, it is." Glenn said, after pondering for a moment.  
  
"Wait..." he said. "What?" Piper asked, readjusting her one-handed grip on the rope and wincing. "How did you survive? They think you're dead." he said. "Well," she started. "I guess that someone up there really likes me. Or, really hates me. It depends on how you look at it." "Well, I think they like you, because you've survived life-threatening incidents." Glenn said. "Yeah, but it's the fact that I was in those circumstances in the first place that really counts. I mean, how many people do you know who've been shot twice, almost drowned, and been pushed off a really, really tall building?" "One." "That's what I thought."  
  
"So, what are we going to do while we wait for them to finally look down here?" Glenn asked. "I don't know. I hope it doesn't take long, though. I don't know how long I can hold both off us up." Piper said, and readjusted her grips again, still wincing. "It think I broke something." she added. "So do I. Well, at least I think I dislocated my shoulder." he said. "Glenn?" Piper asked. "Yeah?" "Do you find it at all creepy how casually we are talking about all this?" "Extremely."  
  
Suddenly, another shot rang out.  
  
T:T:T  
  
'Thank God that missed me.' Prue thought as she ran towards her boyfriend, who was getting up from having been hit on the head. "You okay?" she asked as soon as she reached him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a migraine. Go get the bastard that gave it to me." Andy said, pointing over to Leo and Phoebe, who were dodging knife swipes and gun whacks while trying to get a punch or two in. Prue ran over to join them.  
  
The three continued to fight the man, and they continuously drifted towards the spot where they had lost fallen friends. Prue realized this, and looked at Mr. Connel. He was smiling, and she knew that he planned to repeat what he had done two times earlier. "Guys, he's gonna do it again!" she shouted, and dodged his grasping hand. "Bitch!" Mr. Connel shouted, and continued backing the three up against the edge of the roof. He suddenly lunged at Prue, and she ducked. He soared off the roof, and the three teens didn't dare look down to see the body. They didn't want to see the blood and guts that were bound to be there.  
  
They immediately ran over to their injured friends. Prue ran to Paige, Phoebe to Billy, and Leo to Andy. When Prue got to Paige, she wasn't in too bad of shape. Since she was only shot in the leg, she was only bleeding. Prue tore off her jacket and applied pressure to her sister's wound. Paige looked up at her eldest sister and smiled. "Now I know how Piper felt when she was shot." she said. Suddenly, both their expressions dropped. In the adrenaline rush, they had momentarily forgotten about their sister. Their dead sister. "Piper..." Prue said, and sadly looked over to where she had fallen. The two began crying on each other.  
  
By that time, Phoebe, Andy, Leo, and Billy had made their way over to the two girls. Andy and Billy were holding their heads. Phoebe and Leo, looking at Prue and Paige, remembered why they were crying. Prue immediately sunk to the ground, hugging her sisters, and Leo just sat down on the ground, staring into space. Billy looked at them, perplexed, as he did not remember the few moments before he had been knocked out. He turned to his eldest brother and asked "What happened?" Andy looked grimly at his younger brother, sad that he had to be the one to tell him. "Piper and Glenn were pushed off the roof." he said quietly. "What?" Billy asked, his expression transcending into grief. "They're... dead." Andy said. "NO!" Billy shouted. "They aren't!"  
  
Then, before Andy could stop him, he ran over to the part of the roof that both had fallen off. He was the only one who had not seen at least one of them fall, so he was the only one who had the chance not to believe it. Andy let him go, as he was upset about losing them and did not have the energy to stop his now-youngest brother.  
  
T:T:T  
  
Billy ran over to the edge and looked down. He immediately noticed the two figures against the building. "Glenn? Piper?" he asked. They both looked up, and confirmed what he had thought.  
  
"Hey, Billy!" Piper shouted at the top of her lungs, and Glenn waved. Billy could barely make out what Piper had said, but fortunately did. "Hey." he said quietly, knowing they would hear him as they had before. "You guys do know that they think you're dead, right?" "YES!" Piper and Glenn both yelled up in unison. It was a bit easier for Billy to hear them that time. "I'll go tell them you're alive. They're all crying right now." Billy said. "WE KNOW!" they both yelled.  
  
He was about to turn when Piper yelled up "BILLY?!?" "Yeah?" he asked. "COULD YOU PLEASE ASK ONE OF THEM TO GET OUT A CELL PHONE AND DIAL 911?!? I MEAN, I BET THAT SOME OF YOU ARE HURT, AND THE PEOPLE NEED TO COME AND CLEAN THE GUTS DOWN THERE! ALSO, THE FIRE DEPARTMENT NEEDS TO COME, BECAUSE THEY ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT CAN GET GLENN AND ME DOWN!" "Sure." Billy said, and headed off to tell the others the good news.  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: There you go! Mr. C is DEAD! Yup yup! Also, everyone is okay. Well, somewhat okay. They're a bit hurt. Also, just to warn you, this story is really nearing it's end. The last chapter will most likely be the next one or the next. But, please, please review! I know I have tons of people on my author alert, I know you're hiding somewhere. So, may you please review for little ol' me? Also, this is after a song by Eve 6! 


	24. Is This the End?

AN: Um, this is the last chapter. Sorry, but there WILL be a sequel! Don't worry. Also, I know this chapter really sucks, but I couldn't think of anything to write. LOOK AT THE BOTTOM FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION!  
  
charmed-greek - Me, run out of ideas? NEVER! I'm already having another fic in the works, along with the sequel to this and the ones I'm already posting. I could NEVER run out of ideas! Teehee, but all that is true. Your luck is turning! Yay! Thanks for your review!  
naiya-isis - That's funny. Thanks!  
charmedangel429 - It said she was pregnant? Where did it say that? I don't remember putting that she's pregnant... is she? I don't think so... Piper and Glenn are so screamy because MY worst fear is falling to my death, and I would be screamy! Thanks for your review!  
winter blaze - Thanks, but it is the last chapter. Don't worry, there IS a sequel!  
Gryffindor620 - The college idea is good, but that probably won't happen next fic. That's getting me thinking... Thanks for the review!  
OTHCharmedFreak - Thanks, and I am happy that you like me being in your Inbox! Am I pretty?  
CharmedMiliE - Enthusiastic, are we? Thanks!  
lillynilly - Don't worry, I am. Thanks!  
  
Now, the Xellent chapter 23, and last chapter...  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
In the pristine white hospital room, number 293, all that could be heard was a heart monitor and steady breathing. Correction: all that could be heard was three heart monitors and eight people steadily breathing. The rest was silence.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Andy, Leo, Billy, and Glenn were all in that hospital room together. There were three hospital beds in the room, and Piper, Paige, and Billy were lying in them. They were the only three with injuries serious enough for them to stay in the hospital overnight. Billy had a severe concussion, and had passed out again right after telling the others about Piper and Glenn being alive. Piper had two dislocated shoulders, a few broken metacarpals, rope burns on her hand, and a few broken ribs from where Mr. Connel had kicked her. Paige, of course, had her bullet wound. Phoebe and Leo were sitting on Piper's bed, Andy and Glenn on Billy's, and Prue on Paige's.  
  
"Why are we being so quiet?" Glenn asked his friends. "I don't know." Paige said. "I do. We're pondering what our existence is going to be like without having to look over our shoulders. We are pontificating whether or not we will actually enjoy the lazy lifestyle of not having to fight for our lives more than most people ever do in the passing of a few short months. We are wondering..." "Okay, Billy, we get the point." Phoebe said irritably.  
  
"What I don't get is why we have to be in the hospital in the first place." Piper said. "I don't like hospitals. And, I've spent WAY too much time in them." "Yeah, you have, but the cause has been removed, finally." Prue said. She had felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders when the death of Mr. Connel had been confirmed. "Yeah, and we'll be released tomorrow... um, today, I guess." Paige pointed out. "And, there is one positive experience out of this."  
  
The others turned and stared at her. "What is that?" Phoebe asked. "Now, Piper isn't the only one who can complain about being shot." Paige answered, a mischevious twinkle in her eyes. "Oh, I beg to differ!" Piper said. "First of all, you were only shot once. Second, it wasn't even that life-  
threatening! I mean, it was far away from any vital organs."  
  
Glenn did a double take on that one. "Wait, is it just me, or are you BRAGGING about being shot?" he asked. Piper reached over and smacked him with her good hand. "Oh, I am SO not! I'm just proving a point!" she defended. "Yeah." Leo said, hugging Piper. "And, she won't get shot ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again, will you?" he asked. "I don't want to, but with our luck, I might." Piper said.  
  
"But, the thing that has caused all this bad luck is gone." Andy said. "Yes, THANK GOD." Prue said. The others looked at her. "What?" she asked. "This is all kind of MY fault, so I'm happy that it's over." All three of her sisters rolled their eyes. "Prue, how many times do we have to tell you that it's NOT YOUR FAULT?" Paige asked. "Yeah, how could it be when it wasn't your hand that did any of this?" Phoebe asked. Prue opened her mouth to speak, but Piper cut her off. "And NO, it was not you that drove HIM to do all this. YOU had nothing to do with it, it was just his insane mind at work. I mean, in the end, he did try to kill you didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Prue admitted. "They ARE right." Andy said. "Yeah. I mean, when has Piper not been right?" Glenn asked. "Shut up." Piper said. "NO!" Glenn said, and playfully threw a pillow at her. It hit her smack dab in the middle of the face and exploded. "See, that's just my luck!" Piper said, getting some of the feathers out of her hair. "Honey," Leo said. "It's not your luck that did this, it was just Glenn's skillful arm." He glared daggers at his youngest brother. "Sorry, but it did prove your point, didn't it? Halliwell luck has nothing to do with this!" Glenn said.  
  
"But, you have to admit, Halliwell luck is pretty bad." Phoebe said. "Yeah, it is." Billy agreed jokingly. Everyone burst out laughing. They did not just from the joke, but from the fact that their lives would finally be somewhat normal, or at least as normal as they could be under the circumstances.  
  
Or will they?  
  
T:T:T:T  
  
AN: I warned you that this was short! Anyway, THIS IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION/POLL ABOUT THE SEQUEL:  
Do you think that the girls should get their powers?  
  
YES or NO  
  
Please, please, please send me your preference in your review!!! I have both possibilities planned out, although the magical one a little more than the other. Also, just to let you know, if there is magic, then it will only be a major factor in the fic that they received their powers, and not the others, as Grams would still handle the demon fighting. Please send me a review telling me what you want! This is after a song by Creed! 


End file.
